Halloween With the Cullen's
by Daerwyn
Summary: When you have Halloween with the Cullen's, don't expect it going halfway. The entire family gets a shock of their life when Katherine Pierce, I mean Isabella Swan, has hearts to break and so little time to break them. Rated for language and mature things
1. Chapter 1

Since Alice said that we were having a little family costume party, I took it upon myself to pick out my own costume. Alice must have loved the vision she received, for she didn't argue. And for once, I was happy. I had just about had it with her need for everything to be perfect. Honey, I've been around a lot longer than you and I just don't hold such high-maintenance as you do. It's really nerve grating.

"I need your help," I told Rosalie when I arrived.

She raised an eyebrow, "With what?"

I held up the duffle bag, smirking, "My costume, of course. If you have time. I see you aren't in your costume."

"It'll take five minutes," she shrugged. "Ask Alice."

"Well, truth is, I need both of your vampire selves help," I said. "You can do my hair and Alice my make-up."

"You're insisting upon a makeover," she said slowly, eying me. She knew something was up. "I don't think you ate breakfast, human."

I shrugged, "Perhaps not. But I really am insisting upon it. I can't get my costume on by myself and Edward would absolutely flip his mountain lion if he knew what I was wearing."

"Now you got me interested," she said. She looked up the stairs with her vampire speed and then back down at me. "Alice said to come on up to her room. Take a shower and we'll get our costumes on while you're in there and then we'll get your ready."

"Thanks," I smiled. I walked up the stairs, being sure to trip over the top step, before heading into Alice's room. Rosalie took off to her room and I got in Alice's shower.

"Just put on your panties and your bra, Bella!" Alice shouted through the door. "We'll put the rest on."

"Sounds good," I muttered. I made sure to wash every inch of my body and spent extra time on my hair. It had to be silky smooth for this to work. Thanks to the Brazilian bikini wax Alice had persuaded me to get last week, I was still sexy smooth. Probably the only thing from her that I wanted.

After exiting, I wrapped my hair in a towel and put my lace black panties on. Next I pulled my olive green corset out of the bag and shimmied into it, but there was no way I'd be able to lace it. I opened the bathroom door and saw the girls in their costumes. Alice was dressed as a vampire. No joke. She was in a black corset and a webbed black skirt. Her hair was spiked and her make up was the classic gothic mess. Wonderful, and cheesy.

Rosalie, on the other hand, was in an elegant red gown and her hair was curled in a loose ponytail over her shoulder. Just like Scarlett from clue.

"Alright, Gothic vampire," I pointed at Alice, "And Scarlett from Clue," I said, looking at Rosalie.

"Yes!" Alice smiled.

"I'm good," I smiled. "Alright, can someone lace me up."

"How tight?" Rosalie asked, getting behind me.

"So the folds of the fabric meet. You can't hurt me with this thing, so don't worry about it."

I moved over to the bed and I gripped the footboard hard with both of my hands, but not too hard to crack it.

"Tell me when," Rosalie said, and I saw her grip the laces.

"Go ahead," I said. I was tugged backward and I felt my chest become constricted. It had been nearly a century since the corsets were last in. And this felt so heavenly to finally be back in the confines of the whale boned brace.

"Too tight?"

"Nope," I answered honestly. "Just keep going."

I had replaced the laces long ago. The twine I had used in the 1860's would have been just thread now adays. When I had found out of my fiancee's untimely death during his Confederate service, I was devastated. I attended his empty casket funeral - for no body was found - and I had mourned him as any Southern Belle would.

But by then I was changed, by Klaus. It had been centuries since I loved. But after Jasper, I turned bitter, cold. I wrecked heartbreak and havoc on any man I deemed worthy to make up for my loss. And Edward Cullen was no exception. That is, until I learned that his brother was Jasper Hale. . . or as in my days he was called Jasper Whitlock.

And he was my fiancee. I don't know if he recognized me or not. Carlisle said that their kind of vampires didn't retain human memories well. And taking his past, I didn't think he was allowed to remember, either. But perhaps he thought I was a reincarnation, since I looked every bit as human as Jessica Stanley.

I still am breaking Edward's heart slowly, and this will be the final icing on the cake. Making Jasper realize it was me, or trigger some memory of his human life.

"Done," Rosalie said.

I smiled, "Wonderful." Letting go of the footboard, I adjusted the corset so that it was lifting my chest up.

"What else do you have in that bag?" Alice asked.

"You already know," I rolled my eyes. "My Victorian gown."

I pulled out the light green gown and pressed it to me to give them a visual. "Like?"

"That's beautiful," Rosalie gasped. "Where did you get that?" Her fingers touched the fabric and she sighed at the softness.

"My mom stitched it up forever ago," I shrugged. True, just not the mother they were thinking of.

"Renee made this?" Alice gasped. "It looks so real!"

"Well, of course its real," I smiled. "It's here, isn't it? Alright, so let's get this on. Skirt first." I pulled on the hoop skirt, and then the petticoat. I slid my arms through the gown's bodice and pulled it on, letting the attached skirt fall over the petticoat.

"Stitch me up and then that's it," I promised. Alice tied the ties in the back and I was finally transported back to my era. I sighed in relief and smiled at them.

"You look beautiful already," Alice whispered.

"Now your hair," Rosalie said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to Alice's vanity.

After many painful tugs, curls, and eye pokes from Alice doing my make up, I was finished. We all were finished.

"We look amazing," I commented as we all gathered around the mirror.

"I agree with Bella, Rose," Alice nodded. "We are all hot."

Rose smiled, "I think, Bella, that you are the most unique human I've ever met."

I snorted, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Let's go greet our boys," Alice linked arms with Rosalie and I before dragging us from the room.

* * *

><p>I fixed the few errorrs that went wrong in this chapter, but now it should all be in working order;) Hope you enjoy!<p>

-Nastya


	2. Chapter 2

"They are finally coming down to go get the candy," Emmett sighed from the bottom of the stairs. "All the good places will be shut down by the time we get there."

"That's why we split up into groups, Em," Jasper laughed.

"Like you ever get to the candy, Major," Emmett laughed. "You always happen to have a hole in the bag by the time you're done."

"It's those kids, I tell. . . you," Jasper trailed off as we came into view.

"Rose, baby, you look delicious," Emmett boomed, taking her arm and planting a kiss on her. Edward was eying me in disbelief.

"Bella?" Edward gasped.

I smiled and curtsied, making sure to wave the fabric so that it would spread the old scent into the room that I knew Jasper would recognize. The honey scent. I looked at Jasper, seeing his Confederate uniform. It was patched and weathered, but it looked just like the day he left for battle. Edward was a. . . werewolf, I believe. Emmett. . . dear lord, I think he was a tellytubby. I don't even want to know.

"Alice, you look delectible, darlin'. Bella, you showin' off a Civil war vibe?"

I shrugged, "What can I say? Your stories inspired me."

"Alright, our groups for tonight," Alice announced, zoning out. "Me and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella and Jasper. Those costumes go together, except for Rose and Em's. Emmett, I told you not to wear that!"

Edward pressed a kiss to my forehead before smacking Emmett outside the head. I was left alone, watching the family try to convince Emmett to change into his Colonel Mustard outfit.

"May I, darlin'?" I turned my head, letting my curls brush my back as I saw Jasper bow and hold out his hand. My heart thudded a little, as I nodded.

"Of course, Major Whitlock," I curtsied once more, placing my hand delicately in his. With my other, I pulled out my fan and held it in front of my face.

"Alright, we're leaving," Jasper said. "Em, man, just change to the new costume. You know its better in the long run and after the party tonight."

"Fine," Emmett sighed.

"Be safe, love. If you need anything, call me," Edward said.

I nodded, walking out of the house with a smirk on my face as we neared the Mercedes. Carlisle and Esme were away visiting the Denali's so we could have the house for ourselves to party with whatever we wanted.

"That dress looks wonderful on you, Bella," Jasper said as he held the car door open for me.

I smiled, "Thanks, Jasper. It's been a while since I've worn it."

"Oh?"

I laughed. "When my mom made it, I had to try it on."

I closed the fan and placed it on my lap, the bone with my name on it laying in full view where Jasper could see it.

"It looks as old as my uniform."

I shrugged, "Talk to my mom about it."

He looked down at my lap as we sped into town. He hit the brakes roughly and pulled over to the side of the road. "Where did you get that fan?"

I spread it out and fanned myself innocently, "Ebay."

"Katherine, where did you get the fan?" Jasper said calmly.

I looked at Jasper, "So you do remember me. I was beginning to think it was a lost cause."

"I remembered as soon as I saw you," Jasper replied, starting up the car again. "Is there a reason you look identical as when I last saw you 150 years ago?"

"I'm a vampire," I said quietly. "Just not the same kind as you."

"And how was that set in motion?" Jasper asked, pulling the car into a parking lot.

"Guy named Klaus. Found me at your grave and kidnapped me. After he made me drink his blood, I was killed. I came back as this." I gestured towards my body, "This was the gown I was in when it happened."

"It was the gown you were wearing when I left for the military," Jasper said quietly, his fingers touching the fabric softly, as if afraid it would break.

I gave a shrug, "I didn't think you'd remember."

"Do you still have. . . the ring I gave you?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

I flipped up the lace collar around my neck and he saw the emerald ribbon tied around his grandmother's ring, "Never go anywhere without it, actually. It's my human life, this ring."

He nodded, grabbing two pillow cases and handing one to me. "Ready?"

I nodded, getting out of the car, "Always am ready."

I shut the door behind me and Jasper put his arm in mine, guiding me through the streets.

"So, you're a vampire. But you're not like us."

I shook my head, "My kind. . . we have to sleep. Just like humans. And we burn in sunlight."

"But you go in the sun all the time."

"I have a ring given to me by a witch," I said, showing him my lapis lazuli ring on my finger. "Oh, and we die by a stake to the heart. Ugh, it's really ugly, let me assure you. We mummify, it looks like. Our age catches up to us, is really what it is."

"What else? Do you just look like a human, is that all?"

"We are amazingly strong and fast," I told him, opening the fan and waving my face. "Not to mention that we heal almost as soon as we are hurt."

"That sounds nearly as awesome as being my kind with a gift."

I smiled and looked towards him, "Ah, but can you turn into an animal?" His eyes widened. "I didn't think so."

"Trick or Treat!" I laughed as Jasper's eyes bugged out of his head. The lady eyed us.

"Aren't you a little old for trick or treat?"

"You can never be too old to be a kid again," I told the woman. She smiled, shaking her head, and placing candy into Jasper and I's bags.

"Don't drink tonight, you two."

"We won't," I promised.

"And if you do anything, please be sure to use protection."

I laughed, "You think-" I pointed between Jasper and I. "Oh, no, no. I'm dating Edward Cullen, his brother. Our costumes just matched. . . so we're candy buddies."

The woman rolled her eyes, "You can try to fool me, all you want, Bella. I won't tell Edward."

I shook my head, laughing, "Thanks, Miss Webber."

"You two be careful now," she warned.

By the end of the candy shopping night, we had so much candy, we had to dump it in the back of Carlisle's car and drive home early.

"Five dollars says Emmett changed into the Mustard suit," Jasper said.

"You're on," I grinned.

When we pulled up to the house, I saw the Volvo already here. Alice and Edward must have finished.

"Have you said anything to them?" Jasper asked, getting out of the car.

"I can still have my fun while it lasts," I smirked at Jasper, before taking my bag of candy and hauling it to the house.

"We got twice as much as you," Alice cried as we entered.

"We quit after Miss Stanley was glaring at me," I admitted.

Jasper chuckled and took my bag, setting it down next to a circle of pillows.

"Take a seat while we wait for Em and Rose," Edward said boredly, flipping through a book.

I sighed, sitting down in front of my bag of candy and unlacing my boots. God, my feet were killing me. I slid them off and hesitated before pulling off the bandages that kept my feet from rubbing against the wooden bottoms and getting blisters. I had to make sure my cuts were healed so they wouldn't smell my blood.

"We're back!" Emmett called.

"One bag," Rosalie announced, dropping the pillowcase in front of her, before sitting down herself.

I looked to Emmett as he entered and smirked, "Five bucks, Jasper."

He sighed, "Damn it."

I laughed and took the five from his hands, "Thank you."

"What in the world?" Edward said with his disapproving voice.

"I here bet Bella that Emmett was in the mustard outfit and Bella said he stayed in the tellytubby one," Jasper looked to Emmet, smirking, "Which he did. So Bella takes from my wallet and I sit a wounded man."

I rolled my eyes, stuffing the five into my corset.

* * *

><p>I have been informed through Wikipedia - and since I still haven't finished the second season (I know, shame on me. I'm sitting in the corner right now) I need to finish watching them - I learned that Katherine Pierce was born in the fifteen hundreds, had an illegitimate child, and was banished to England, where she met Klaus and escaped and has been on the run ever since. That being said, I need to rewrite the remaining chapters of the story. So, it will be a few hours before I get the next chapters up. It's gunna be a long night, dears:)<p>

-Nastya


	3. Chapter 3

Alice shook her head in disbelief, but snapped up, "Truth or Dare!"

I groaned, "Alice!"

"No Alice-ing me!" Alice smiled. "You'll love it. And I will not be using my visions and Edward will not be using his gift, correct?"

"Correct," Edward sighed, sitting down next to me.

"And let's not forget, Jasper, no influencing us to feel devilish or shy."

Jasper saluted Alice, "Yes, ma'am."

"I'll go first," Alice smiled, sitting on the other side of me and next to Jasper. "Emmett, truth or dare."

"Dare, I ain't no pansy," Emmett said immediately.

"Eat an entire bag of candy and hold it in for three days."

Emmett's eyes lit up, "Yes!"

I watched with disgust as he shoveled the candy in, each piece still containing the wrapper.

"Done!" he announced no faster than thirty seconds later. He even licked his fingers!

"Ugh," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"You humans eat it all the time," Emmett retorted. "What do you find so disgusting?"

"We don't usually eat them with the wrappers still attached," I retorted, sticking out my tongue.

Rosalie giggled under her hand.

"Fine, miss smarty pants," Emmett said childishly, "Truth or dare."

"Dare," I said, smirking at him.

He furrowed his brow, thinking hard. Then he grinned.

"I dare you," he paused dramatically. "To take it all off."

"Excuse me?" I said, offended.

"Take the dress off and just sit here with your bra and knickers on."

Knickers? That went out of style like fifty years ago. I smirked, "Really? That's the best you have?"

"I'm not done," Emmett insisted, looking offended that I could even question his greatness. "Then you have to give Edward a lap dance."

I snorted, "Alright." That was nothing.

"Bella, you don't have to-" Edward tried to.

"I'm not backing out of a dare," I smiled at Edward. "I need a little help though. This is rather difficult to get out of."

"Can't be more difficult than it was for you to get on," Rose muttered.

Alice untied the back and I shimmied out of it, careful not to tear or rip it. Emmett whistled lowly when he saw the corset and my black lace thong. "Corset, too, Bella! No need to be modest."

"If I take the corset off, I'd be naked, Emmett," I giggled. "And, well, let's just say, I don't feel like being top naked in front of all of you."

"Alice, you really need to pick out her underclothes more often," Emmett eyed me.

"I didn't pick that out," Alice smirked. "She did."

"Hot damn," Emmett gasped.

I blushed, but turned to Edward and just as I was about to start, music started playing. I recognized it instantly. Woo-Hoo by Christina Aguilera ft. Nicki Minaj.

I started to dance around Edward, who was severely uncomfortable. I swear, he is gay.

"For the love of god, Eddie, pinch her ass!" Emmett laughed.

Edward shook his head and I smirked inwardly. When Nicki Minaj's part came on I sat on Edward's lap and pressed myself against him. When the music started to die down, I got off of him and sat down on my pillow, smiling innocently.

"Holy. . . ." Jasper whispered.

"I need a cold shower," Emmett muttered.

Edward cleared his throat, thoroughly embarassed. "I, uh-"

"Ah, ah, boys," Alice grinned. "You're not going anywhere. Bella, pick on someone."

"Rose, truth or dare," I said immediately. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Truth," she said finally.

"Aw, come on, baby!" Emmett cried.

"Have you ever had sexual thoughts about anyone in this room other than Emmett, and who?"

"Yes," she said, ignoring Emmett's triumphant grin.

"That's right, I'm just that sexy," Emmett nodded, his arm around Rosalie's shoulders. "Wait, what?"

"Before we found you, I really liked Edward," Rosalie said. "And then when we found you, well it was just you."

Emmett pouted, but I saw him squeeze her ass.

"My turn," Rosalie glanced around the room and then stopped. "Jasper, truth or dare."

"Truth, because you're giving me vicious vibes for dare."

"When you look at the human, give me one word that runs through your mind. And no thinking about it. Now!"

"Katherine," Jasper answered quickly.

My eyes widened and Alice looked confused.

"Who's Katherine?" she asked carefully, and running a hand through her hair.

"A young woman I knew when I was human," Jasper answered honestly.

"Oh," Alice said and I saw her eyes flash as she looked to the wood floor. She was so not happy. Wait til she finds out I really am Katherine.

"But its impossible for her to be Katherine," Jasper said, assuring his wife. He said it too low for any human to hear, but my hearing allowed me to. "Bella's a human."

"On with the game, man," Emmett said, his nose scrunched up. "Jazz, man, you can have sex with your wife later."

I kept my expression neutral. Jasper would be next on my list. After I broke Edward's heart, I'd break his.

"Fine, Em, God!" Jasper laughed. "Eddie, truth or dare?"

Edward swallowed hard, "Uh. . . truth."

"Do you want to have sex with Bella?"

I raised my eyebrow at the question but looked at Edward, "Do you, Edward?"

Edward swallowed even harder and looked around the room, "Uh. . ."

My face fell and I glared at Edward, "I believe we're over. You and me, done."

"But, love-"

I stood up, grabbing my gown and boots, "No, buts, Edward. And to think," I shook my head. "Ugh! Why did I even waste time on you?"

"Bella, please-"

He grabbed my arm, but I pulled it from his grip, "You aren't coming over tonight."

"Bella, I was going to say yes," Edward called after me. I paused my steps and looked over my shoulder.

"Oh?"

I smiled suddenly and plopped back on my seat after casually skipping to his side in human speed.

"Edward, your turn," Rosalie smirked.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare," She replied confidently.

"I dare you. . ." Edward paused. "I dare you to not spend a single dime for the next month."

I sucked in a breath, expecting Alice to blow up. She just pouted and handed Edward all of her credit cards and cash. "Fine."

"Thank you," Edward smiled crookedly.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I rolled my eyes, crossing my legs. Emmett tried to strategically look at my legs, but I placed the dress over my legs, fed up with his little sex drived antics.

"I dare you to have sex with any man of your choice, since Edward doesn't want to hurt you."

"Alice!" Edward cried.

I met Alice's gaze, calculating her words. "Why?"

"Because, you can't shed blood on you and Edward's first time. I've seen a vision of you being killed. this is the best way."

I grimaced, "Anyone I choose or do they have to chose me?"

"Either one works," Alice smiled.

"And how long do I have?"

"Tonight," Alice smiled mischievously. "Jasper or Emmett, Bella."

Rosalie didn't even glance at me, "Pick Emmett, hun. He'll be gentle."

"Rosie, babe, you mean it?" Emmett cried. Rose nodded, not even looking up. "I love you, babe."

"Yeah, whatever," Rose muttered.

"What do you say, hottie?" Emmett winked at me.

Act like Bella Swan, Kate. Act like her!

I turned to Edward, biting my lip. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "We're leaving, right now-"

"I'm not going to back out of a dare, Edward!" I whispered. I was pleading with my eyes for him to just get it all over with.

Edward sighed, "If he hurts you at all. If you have a single bruise, I'm going to kill him."

I kissed Edward's cheek, "I love you."

Oh, gag me now! "And I love you."

I smiled at him and looked at Emmett, doing my best to keep up my act. "I-uh."

I gave a scream as I was lifted from the ground and Emmett's strong arms lifted me up to his chest as he ran up the stairs.

"Right now?" I managed to ask as he dropped me on the bed. I took in the room. I had never been in this room before. Must be his and Rose's room.

"No time like the present," Emmett smiled, as if he was trying to ease the nerves I wasn't feeling.

"Well then I have a confession," I whispered so quietly no one in the house would hear.

"Oh?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a virgin," I whispered.

Emmett's eyes widened,"Then why didn't you tell Alice?"

I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest as he stood up, "She never really let me get a word in. And I figured I had the rest of the night to convince her."

He suddenly grinned, "Well, let's do this."

"What?" I whispered, shocked.

"Rosie gave the go ahead, so did Edward. And its not like Rose and Edward don't get together all the time."

"Wait, what?" I said calmly.

"Rose gave the go ahead-"

"No, the last part," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Rose and Edward get together all the time."

I clenched my jaw, my eyes darkening for a second in anger before I let out a calming breath. "Oh, really? Edward failed to mention that." I gripped his wrist and pulled him to me, planting my lips to his.

* * *

><p>Got it all sorted out. I'm still gunna write as I go. I have to fix a few points in the first chapter. But other than that, this should be all good to go:))) Review, please!<p>

-Nastya


	4. Chapter 4

_"Darlin'," a voice whispered in my ear. "You okay, sug?"_

_"Of course, hun," I replied, lifting the skirt up and placing my foot in the reins once more. I looked down at him, my hat sheilding my eyes from the sun. "Need a lift, sir?"_

_Jasper grinned, smoothing out the wrinkles of the Confederate uniform, "No, ma'am, but thank you fer the offer."_

_"But for saving a young ladies life," I smiled, "I feel it my duty to present you with a token of gratitude."_

_He bowed and took the kerchief out of my hands, "Why, ma'am, such an honor is not neccessary. I'm just doing my civic duty and saving the fine ladies honor."_

_"Do you come around these parts and do that often, soldier?" I asked, pulling the reins back on Penny so she would back up a few steps._

_The shawl slipped from my shoulders and Jasper caught it deftly, holding it up to me. "I believe you dropped this, ma'am." I flushed, taking it from his grasp and situating it around my shoulders once more. "And yes, you see that crick over yonder?" Jasper pointed down the field to a little stream._

_"Yes, sir, I do," I confirmed._

_"I live right over there," Jasper looked up at me. Playing stranger was one of the many ways we'd flirt._

_"Ah, you live in the Whitlock home. My daddy's a mighty devoted customer," I told Jasper. "Always around for business."_

_"Is that so?" Jasper asked. "Well, perhaps we'll see each other."_

_"Perhaps." I looked up at the sun and saw it hanging around mid-noon. "I'm sorry for the sudden notice, but I have to get home to help my ma with the apple pies."_

_"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I don't escort the fine lady home?" Jasper smiled at me. His blue eyes twinkled in the sun. "May I?"_

_He mounted his ebony horse and brought it in a circle about me, as I answered, "I'd feel most honored, taking a moment out of a soldier like you's day."_

_"Will you guide me then, Miss?"_

_"Katherine," I introduced myself, drawing the reins and bringing the horse forward. "My name's Katherine, soldier."_

_"Jasper, Major Jasper Mordecai Whitlock, ma'am."_

_"A pleasure, Major."_

_"The pleasure is all mine," he smiled as he took off. I laughed, taking off right behind him. _

_"Jazz, wait up! That's no fair!"_

I felt a small heat travel up my arm as I slept. Must just be the morning sun shining through the windows. Hmm, these blankets were really warm. I shifted in my sleep and felt the heat come across my face.

"Ugh," I muttered and kicked the sheets off of me. It was too hot. Almost like. . . I screamed and grabbed the sheet, wrapping it around me and disappeared into the dark corner of the room. My eyes searched and landed on Emmett and Rosalie, smirking on their chairs as they looked over something.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked. "Surprised?"

"Where's my ring?" I demanded. I clutched my hand to my chest, aching. "Fuck!"

She nodded her head and I followed its direction to see my ring laying in the middle of the sun. I grimaced, "Oh. Thanks."

She nodded and went back to her magazine. "You can get dressed anytime now."

I swallowed, all of my clothing items were in the sun. I approached it wearily, knowing that the sun could always shine just a millimeter over and catch me at any second. God, I felt like a little newborn that got burnt for the first time and was now trying to test her limits.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked, looking at me funny.

I didn't answer, instead, I stuck my hand in the sunbeam and cried out. I withdrew it quickly and clutched it to my chest. Taking a few deep breaths, I gauged the distance from me to the ring. About two feet. Which meant my head would have to go in it as well. Using vampire speed, I grabbed the ring and flung it backwards, hissing in pain. My skin was rough, pink, and seemed to look boiled.

"Your eyes," Rosalie whispered, jumping up. I let out a shaky breath to get that under control. I needed to feed.

"It's fine," I muttered. I flexed my fingers once they were back to normal and picked up my ring, sliding it on. I went back to the sun and grabbed my clothing.

"Come on," Emmett cried. "Once your dressed we can continue the game!"

I groaned, "I'm starving."

"You can eat while we play," Emmett said. "Go! Get dressed!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Fine. Fine."

I walked to Alice's room and raised my hand to knock.

"It's open, Bella!" Alice called.

I entered and found my bag of clothing on her bed. "I was going through your clothes, Bella. And none of them are worthy of being a wardrobe," Alice started to blabber. "So I found this really cute-"

I began tuning her out and went to my bag, pulling out the clothing I was going to wear and headed to her bathroom.

"Bella, don't wear those!"

"I'm going to wear them anyway," I muttered.

Ignoring Alice's protests, I shut the bathroom door and got dressed quickly. I really needed to feed.

Clad in skinny jeans and a sweater, I put my clothes in my bag, zipped it up, and headed downstairs while Alice got ready.

"She's finally awake!" Edward cried. "Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't let me in their room, so I could hold you while you slept."

Thank god. "Oh, well, it was fine. They're room's really nice. I like it."

"Did Emmett hurt you?" Edward demanded.

"Not a single bruise," I showed him my pale skin by rolling the sleeves up. "Honestly."

"How was it, sis?" Jasper asked, plating some pancakes and putting them on the counter as I was digging through the fridge for orange juice.

"Eh, it was okay," I smirked, meeting Jasper's eyes.

He chuckled, "Don't let Em hear you say that, darlin'."

"Okay!" Emmett shouted. "I am the sex master! That was not okay! That was amazing!"

"You just to practice more," I told him, shrugged. "I didn't feel. . . satisfied."

Rosalie laughed, putting her arm around my shoulders as I took a sip of orange juice. Ugh, this stuff tasted like shit. "I really am starting to like you, Bella. You're starting to surprise me everyday."

"That's my goal," I replied. "Thanks, Jasper, for making this."

"No problem, Bella," Jasper smiled.

I grabbed the plate and carried it to our circle of pillows. "We gunna keep playing, or what? I need to figure out who to pick on."

"Game's resuming!" Alice shouted. "Emmett, stop fucking yourself in the bathroom!"

"Bella, we are so getting together some other time," Emmett said as he came down. "I'll prove to you I'm the best."

"Emmett, truth or dare."

He thought about it, hmming to himself. "Truth."

"Pansy," Jasper coughed.

"What is the most memorable girl you've ever done?" I smirked.

"Definately you," Emmett said immediately. "Rose, babe, you're great in bed and all, but Bella. She does things with her mouth that-" he shook his head, "I might need another cold shower."

I snorted, amused. I was expecting a Denali or something.

"Hey, Rosie, your turn."

"Dare," She said boredly.

"Make out with Bella."

"Why am I always the person that has to do stuff with people?" I muttered.

"He wants girl on girl action," Rosalie sighed from next to me. "How long?"

"Thirty seconds."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and grabbed me roughly. Jesus! I shoved her off of me, "What the hell, Rose?"

"I'm not about to have my hair died green."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"When we back out from a dare, we have to dye our hair a greenish color. It's god-awful. So come here."

I must have looked at her with disgust, because she just grabbed me and planted herself to me. Ok, I don't have a problem with lesbians or gays, but this was just not my ballpark. Rose is my sister and all. This has to be incest.

"Hot damn," Emmett whistled when Rosalie pushed me away. I wiped my face off with the sleeve of my sweater. Ew.

"Jasper, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Were you ever in love with anyone other than Alice?"

"Yes."

"And is she in this room?"

Jasper hesitated before answering, "Yes."

"That's impossible," Edward stated. "He was in love with Alice before he even moved into the family."

"Not entirely impossible," Emmett suggested. "Rosie, you saw what Bella did this morning. How she burnt in the su-" 

Rose smacked him outside the head, "She had a headache, Emmett," Rosalie covered for me. "She couldn't look in the sunlight."

"No, I've seen humans with headaches," Emmett said. "Their skin doesn't turn pink in the sun."

"Bella's human," Alice shrugged. "That's impossible."

I watched them fight for a moment and was unable to keep the smirk off my face. Alice's heart was breaking, Edward's heart was breaking as the evidence became more and more obvious it could only be me, and Jasper's heart was breaking as he realized he was losing his wife.

"Bella, when were you born?" Alice asked me.

"1988," I replied stubbornly.

"See?" Rosalie said, gesturing towards me. "Human."

"When was Katherine born?" Alice asked.

"1843," I answered automatically, but put my hand to cover my mouth at my slip up. I looked around the room that was looking at me in shock. "Oops."

* * *

><p>Oh yeah, this is really going to be something, isn't it? Next chapter is intervention time. Review, please! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You've been so kind and I love you guys!<p>

-Nastya


	5. Chapter 5

"Explain," Edward demanded. Alice was glaring at me.

"Explain from where?" I asked.

"The beginning," Alice spat.

"Okay," I sighed. "My name is Katherine Elizabeth Pierce. My English name. My Bulgarian name is Katerina Petrova. My alias of Katherine fled to America in 1760," All of the Cullen's eyes widened. "I lived among anyone. Germans, Puritans, English, French. I would blend. But you said the beginning, so I'll start there. I was born around 1475. Time wasn't really recorded well back then."

"You're two centuries older than Carlisle!" Emmett gasped.

I nodded. "I was close to my family. I loved them and they loved me. I was taken by a young heir. Charming, handsome, sweet. I was so captured by him," I reminisced. "And we snuck around. There was no birth control back then, you have to understand. I became with child and my father was furious. I had the child out of wedlock before I was banished to England. I took the child with me. My Giselle. When I was in England, I was on my own. No dowry, no family. I was alone. I barely survived the journey their, the wagon through the warring country-side. It was savage back then, especially with the plague. England was cold, wet, dreary. I was able to attend a shelter house and I worked for my stay.

"I met Elijiah and Klaus. Two vampires. Original vampires. We became great friends and I learned that Klaus wanted to kill me. Long story short, I escaped with Giselle and a few other vampires I knew and we hid in the Welsh country-side. I was changed by a vampire named Rose. La-di-da-di-da and then I went to America, with a descendant of mine. We landed in Plymouth and I was careful. Those times they believed anyone to be a witch. My descendant married, had children and I followed them, always from the shadows. I was never stupid enough to expose myself in daylight.

"I came across a witch, Emily Bennett, and brought her with me to Galveston. I compelled Elizabeth and Jackson Pierce to believe I was their daughter, Emily my handmaid. That's when I officially changed my name to Katherine Pierce. It was just whatever came to mind beforehand. I met Jasper and he was nice. Charming. Funny. He fell in love with me instantly. And proposed to me the night before he went off to the Confederates. We wrote each other as often as we could. And he was given leave. A month before his leave would be in affect, he went missing. I was devastated. I was planning on changing him myself after the wedding. But, no. He died and I was standing next to his mother as we buried an empty casket." I glared at Jasper. "He was the last man I ever loved. I forced myself to be who I am now. Whatever it took me to break men's hearts. A year after Jasper died I moved to Virginia and well, the game began. Two brother torn apart by me. Two brothers, one in the army, and one that loved to study, torn apart because I made them think they loved me. I may have had a little feelings for them during, but I ended up letting them get each other killed.

"Then I moved on after nearly being captured. I followed my descendants around the United States. Why do humans never travel farther than the land they were born in?" I asked. "America is nothing compared to Sofia or Paris."

"You lying, manipulative, bitch!" Alice seethed, lunging for me.

I smirked, "Oh, but Mummy told you not to call people names, Mary, dear. Didn't she?"

"I never knew my mother."

"I did," I smirked. "Great-something granddaughter of mine."

Alice's eyes widened as her grip on my arm loosened. "You knew my mother?"

I carefully moved from her grasp and scooted back a few feet, "Yes."

That stopped her. She slowly sat up and looked guilty, "I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "Not like you didn't lie about anything to this family either."

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

Ah mood changes. I love them.

"Your honestly not mad that I liked Jasper," I told her, smirking. "You're mad because I can make him know the truth. Like, your the one that almost killed me last night. You're not surprised I'm a vampire. I smelt your scent all over my ring. You took it off and left the drapes open so I would burst into flame. You also knew that I was a vampire since last night. You knew Jasper wasn't your true mate since you met him." My smirk was even more defined as she went into a vision. "And now you know who your real mate is."

"No!" she growled, coming out of the vision and lunging at me. I dodged it deftly, but had no way of blocking her next attack. I gasped as I felt the wood impale me and pin me to the wall that was flat against my back.

"Alice!" Jasper cried, grabbing her arms and pulling her away from me. I took a ragged breath as the wood splintered in my right lung. I sank to the ground, shutting my eyes as the pain was worse. The older the vampires become, the worse the sun and stakes affect you. But the faster you heal.

"Bella, stay with me," I heard a voice say.

"Pull it out," I groaned. "Pull it out."

"It'll kill you."

"She didn't get my heart. Pull it," I ordered Rose. I gripped the carpet under my hands and she place one of her ice-cold hands on my stomach, the other on the stake.

"One, two," she yanked it out. "Three."

"Bitch," I muttered, lifting up my sweater. The blood was flowing now.

"We need to call Carlisle," I heard Edward say. "Jasper, call Carlisle."

"Little busy," Jasper responded, holding a furious Alice to his chest as she tried to kick and fight away from him.

"Emmett, call him."

"Don't," Rosalie gasped. "Look!"

She moved over as Emmett and Edward gathered around me and they saw the blood start to disappear and my skin slowly heal. I groaned as it finished and fell back on the carpet. "I'm getting too old for this."

"How did you do that?" Rosalie demanded, touching where the wound was. Soft, pale skin was back in its place.

"Magic," I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up. "Hey, Alice?"

"What?" She spat, glaring at me.

"No need for anger," I smiled innocently. "I'll call Mason for you, shall I?"

"He's a filthy werewolf-" she started to spit at me.

"He's your mate," I smirked. I looked around the room to see a broken coffee table and a blood stain on the wall, as well as some drywall busted up. "We should fix that before Carlisle and Esme return from the Denali's," I said, shrugging. "But if you want to get in trouble, I'm all for rebels."

"Okay, we are seriously going for a second round," Emmett said. "That was dead sexy."

I smirked, "Maybe a three-some?"

"No way!" Emmett cried. He turned to Rosalie, getting on his knees. "Please, baby! Please, please, please!"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket as he kept pleading with Rosalie and scrolled through the contacts.

"Bella, please don't!" Alice started to beg. "Please!"

I looked up as I pressed send, "Too late."

I could tell Jasper was trying to calm her, because I could feel the waves from here. He was also, however, watching me with interest.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said.

"Mason," I greeted. "Long time no see."

"Elena?"

"Close, wolf. Guess again?" I smirked, staring at Alice as she started to thrash more. Oh yeah, Jasper, check. Edward - who was staring at me with hurt, hatred, and disbelief - definite check. Alice? Oh, baby, she brought this all upon herself. I don't feel bad about it at all.

"Katherine," Mason growled.

I laughed, "You owe me a favor, Mason, for me saving your ass last year in the Carolina's."

"What do you want?" He demanded, taking a defensive position. I walked over to Alice, my finger trailing down her cheek.

"I found your mate, Mason Lockwood."

* * *

><p>Oh, yeah! Questions answered! Stories told! What now? What more drama could befall upon the Cullen's? How about a little road trip? Sound acceptable. Other VD characters will be entering in the next few chapters. There will be some character deaths as well. Eh, but I never liked one of them so that's okay:) (But I really love the other one and it kills me to kill them off, but well, its necessary to make this a pro-Kathy story.) I appreciate all of the reviews and hope some of your questions were answered! Vampir3. S3duction, I hope I answered some of your questions in this, but things will still be confusing for this chapter. Sorry about that. And the next chapter, well, you'll be satisfied, I guarantee it. Please, my favorite readers, review for me and I'll post the next chatper!<p>

-Nastya


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie made arrangements for us going on a little vacation to Mystic Falls, Virginia as soon as I hung up on a raging werewolf.

"He sounds lovely," I said sarcastically to Alice. Jasper, holding her in a newborn hold, kept her still as I croutched in front of her. "You think you can be a good girl and not try to kill me? Your great-to the seventieth power grandmother is really hurt by your actions. Cynthia was always so level headed."

"I'll be fine," Alice muttered.

"Let her go," I told Jasper, standing up and walking over to the couch. "Alright. . . let's see. Loose ends to tie up?"

"Why didn't you try to find me if you were a vampire?" Jasper said.

"I thought you were dead," I spat. "People get die in the military all the time, Jasper. You were as good as dead to your calvary. Why didn't you find me?"

"Maria would only let me leave to change people, and I didn't go far from the Mexican border."

"You never visited your home once you escaped her?" I asked him.

"Of course I did. With Peter and Charlotte," He replied, almost shocked I would say he wouldn't.

"Then you'd see I wasn't buried there and that I was still out there somewhere. It was possible, even if I was human, to still be alive."

"I figured you would have moved on. And by the sound of things, you did."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You are a fucking asshole."

Jasper rolled his eyes, clearly not believing me, and flew upstairs to pack his things.

"I hate you," Alice spat.

"Feelings mutual," I returned, going through my phone book, and not even looking at her.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Trying to find a number. I have too many," I sighed and kept going through my phone. Ah, there it is! I pressed send and put it to my ear, picking at my sweater where the blood was staining.

"Katherine," the woman on the other line greeted.

"Isobel," I smiled. "Have you seen your daughter lately?"

"I have," Isobel replied. "She's just like you."

"I believe its time I paid her a visit," I smirked. "And are there any other vampires in the area?"

"I haven't been there in a few years," Isobel replied. "I do not think so."

"We'll see," I sighed. "Clear out the house, Isobel. I'll be moving in the area by the end of the week. See if any living Salvatore's will be around."

"Will do, Katherine," Isobel replied before hanging up.

I turned by blackberry on vibrate and shoved it back in my pocket. "Call Carlisle and Esme. Edward was dared to swim from Africa and back, and we need to go to Virginia. We should be home by the end of the month."

"What about school-?" Edward protested.

I smiled, "I'm deleting myself from the records."

"You can do that?" Jasper asked, coming back down. "It takes me a skilled hacker to do that."

I shrugged, "Watch me."

Rosalie decided to come with me to Miss Carp's house. I knocked on it and waited for her to answer the door. The smell of moth balls reached me just before the door opened and I fought not to gag.

"Oh! Bella! What can I do for you today?"

"Can I come in?" I asked kindly. "I'd like to talk to you about the local tribe and things that seem to be bothering their community."

"Is this a church thing?"

I came up with a quick lie, "Of course it is. A faithful Catholic since I can remember."

"Come on in," Carp said, allowing us to enter. I hesitated before crossing the threshold. Ugh, so many cats!

"Your home is lovely," I commented to Miss Carp.

"Oh, thank you, dear," she smiled. "Tea?"

"No thank you," I shook my head. "We'll be quick."

I grabbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Take us to the school and give us all school records containing Isabella Swan."

"All school records," she repeated in a dreamy voice. She grabbed her car keys and walked to the front door. Rosalie looked at me in disbelief.

"That's awesome!" she whispered.

I smirked and followed Miss Carp, getting in Rosalie's BMW as we went to the school.

"What is required for a transfer?" I asked the secretary as she handed me the file.

"Just your grades."

"Good," I smiled. "You are to arrange a complete transfer for me to Mystic Falls, Virginia's High School."

"It should only take a few days."

"Wonderful. Best get started now," I gestured to the desk and she got behind it.

"We can go?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"Everything will be taken care of," I nodded. "I need to make Charlie think I'm moving to Virginia to go to an elite school or something."

"The same way you got Miss Carp to give you the records?"

I grinned at Rosalie, nodding, "The very same."

"That is so cool," she sighed, getting in the car and taking off to Charlie's work.

"Hey, dad!"

"Bells, kiddo, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked, looking up from his desk as he filled out a report.

"Wanted to know what you wanted for dinner," I replied, getting all of the eavesdroppers out of the conversation.

"I was going to order pizza, Bells. No need for you to get all the kitchen running."

I leaned down on his desk and looked him in the eyes, "I'm moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia and you aren't going to stop me. You will stay here, eat at the diner every night, and find yourself a nice wife."

"I will do that, Bells," Charlie smiled. "I'm gunna miss you, kiddo."

"I'll miss you too, Dad. I'm leaving tonight."

I gave him a hug, resisting the urge to drink him dry, and left.

"Now where?" Rosalie asked.

"I need to feed and then pack up. So drop me off at my house and I'll meet you back at your place after I eat."

"You aren't going to kill someone, are you?" she asked.

"Of course not. I don't kill unless its necessary."

She didn't look convinced. Smart girl. I got out of the car with a thanks and went inside, packing all of my clothing and my computer. I had to keep up with the times. I made my bed and straghtened out my room so that it was perfect. Then, I went up to the attic, accessible through my closet. I grabbed my clothing I had throughout the years - from medieval to the golden age - and my photo albums. My photos of me throughout the time photos were around. There were portraits of me from when I was young, a little girl, to when I was old. One of me and Giselle. I smiled at that and packed them in a suitcase - since they were all small portraits, about the size of a netbook. After everything was packed, I wrote a note to Charlie saying goodbye before ducking out my window and going to the next door neighbors house.

She was a quick, short meal, enough to sustain me until I got to Mystic Falls, and I made her forget the encounter. "My husband likes to get kinky," she repeated what I told her. I giggled at that and ducked out of her window, climbing back into mine.

"Goodbye, Forks," I muttered.

My truck was about to be murdered. Absolutely butchered by me. Sure, it was the best thing when that was the only kind of truck out there - half a century ago - but now? Jesus, I was going to kill it. Fifteen minutes, _minutes_, later I pulled in the driveway and went inside.

"Oh look, she's back," Alice muttered.

I gave her a smile, "Hello to you too."

"Carlisle called the school and explained that Alice and Edward were going on a vacation," Rosalie told me. "We're good to go."

I smiled, "Wonderful! Alice, you ready to meet your mate?"

She glared at me, "No."

"Wonderful!" I repeated. "Then we should get there right away!"

"Dude, I love this new Bella!" I heard Emmett whisper to Edward.

"This isn't the girl I fell in love with," Edward replied. Good.

"I can hear you," I whispered, smirking. I looked around and saw the Cullen's all ready to go. "Who's cars are we taking?"

"Mine and Em's," Edward said.

I smiled and nodded, "Again, I'll say it. Wonderful."

* * *

><p>Haha:) I'm so excited! Trip time! Woot woot! Party! Alright, so Isobel is introduced, as is Mason, already. Who else is to come? Review and you'll find out! (I still have to write the next chapter so please be patient for me)<p>

-Nastya


	7. Chapter 7

"Why did you choose to car with us?" Jasper asked.

"Because Alice was going to kill me if I stayed in the same car with her and she's with Rosalie and Emmett, so. . ." I shrugged as if that was explainable.

Edward looked at me from the rear view mirror. "I don't like the new you."

"It's your opinion," I shrugged.

"Why do you need to sleep if you are a vampire?" Jasper asked.

"It's just how we are. Most of us spend the day time sleeping since we can't be in the sun."

"But you have rings."

"Only a few of us have rings," I reminded him. "Not all of us."

"So you'll die if in the sun?"

I nodded, "Perish. Turn to ash."

"Ouch."

"Oh its very painful."

"And what do you eat?"

"We are like you when it comes to human food. We have to puke it up. But we can drink alcohol." I smirked. "Even get drunk. Animal blood is really not the best for us, though. It messes with us and makes us weak. Human blood, however, gives us more powers and we're able to feed less and less the more humans we feed off of."

"That's. . . complicated," Jasper commented.

Shrugging, I replied, "Makes sense to me."

"What else happens to you?" Edward asked.

"We can be killed by a stake to the heart. It's really painful," I told Edward. "We can change into an animal of our choice, if we're strong enough and drink human blood. We love to play games, I guess you could say. We have heartbeats. And we burn."

"Do you age? You know, like over time you get older?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Bats?"

"Depends on what animal you turn into."

"What do you turn into?"

"Owl. Tawny owl."

"Coffins?"

"To escape sun sometimes, but no."

"Dungeons?"

"Again," I laughed. "To escape the sun."

"What did you do to Miss Carp?" Jasper asked. "Rosalie said something."

"Compulsion? Oh, its easy. I just have to look in someone's eyes and say something and they'll do what ever I say. It only works with humans. It doesn't work on any of you or wolves."

Which reminds me, leaving town will break Mike's heart and Jake's. Another two.

"That's so cool. So you can do anything you want and get away with it."

"Which is why I was able to convince Charlie to let us go to Phoenix. Why I could convince him to let Edward go on a date with me. And why whenever he was coming home early, I convinced him to stay longer. Simple stuff."

"I wish I had that trait," Edward muttered.

"Dude, you already are Esme and Carlisle's favorite," Jasper laughed.

That peaked my interest, "I am not," Edward replied.

"You so are," Jasper said. "You go the human girlfriend, the first changed, and Esme's first son. You have never slipped and you're so favored. Alice is right there with you."

"Now Alice is the favorite," Edward argued. "Carlisle doesn't care if she spends the entirety of her account in one shopping trip."

"That greedy bitch," I muttered.

"Your the favorite son," Jasper replied.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Boys, boys," I sighed, leaning forwards so my head was between both of them. "Perhaps you should settle this sometime other than a twenty hour car ride? Hmm?"

Edward sighed, but immediately said, "Sorry, love."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sorry, Kate."

I smacked his head, sending him forward slightly. "Don't call me Kate."

"Katherine."

"Better," I approved. "Full speed, Edward. I want to get there soon. I've missed Mystic Falls."

I smirked as I relaxed in the backseat. Mystic Falls, Damon, Stefan, here we come. I settled down and let myself drift off to sleep.

"Why did you never tell me you were a vampire?" Jasper asked when I woke up a few hours later.

"Because I was afraid you would have pushed me away. Now, I don't really give a damn. You're married to Alice."

"Who's getting her real mate today. Which probably means we'll be getting a divorce."

"Such a shame. Being single sucks, Jasper, let me tell you."

He was quiet. Jasper didn't reply to my comment, but Edward did.

"But you aren't single anymore, love," Edward smiled.

"I did break up with you in the beginning of the game," I replied.

"But-"

"I never said we were back together."

"Bella, will you please go back out with me?" Edward sighed.

"Let me think about it," I replied. "After all, Emmett did tell me you were with Rosalie a few times."

"It was only once while I was dating you though!" Edward protested.

"It was _while_ we were dating?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"I mean, uh-" Edward started to back track.

"Dude, leave it," Jasper advised.

"Yes, listen to Jasper so you don't dig yourself in a deeper hole," I said coldly. "You cheated on me while we were together. And you didn't tell me? If you would have said _something_, I would have most likely let you!"

"You have to understand that the family switches up mates all the time to spice things up though," Jasper reasoned with me.

"It still doesn't change anything," I told Jasper. "He still didn't tell me. And no doubt you get approval from your mates before you go and get in someone else's bed."

"Well, of course, but-"

"But what?" I inquired.

"Your right," Jasper admitted.

"Therefore, Edward, I believe you just blew that chance that I would ever get back with you."

He sputtered, trying to come up with an excuse for why I should come back to him.

"But-I-You-See-I-Rose-You love me!" he finally shouted.

"Are you telling me how to feel, Edward?" I whispered in his ear. He groaned and there must have been some situation going on because suddenly a dark spot appeared on his khaki shorts.

"Dude, you did not," Jasper laughed.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste, "Disgusting, Edward."

* * *

><p>A good point was made by Dark-Supernatural-Angel. I was using Wikipedia to figure out Katherine's history, according to the TV show. So, yes, i altered it slightly to fit with the story. But she was in Mystic Falls in 1864, according to the timeline of the show. So, that part is correct, and the thing about her being preggo and banished. Yeah, that's true too. So thanks for pointing that out and here's the note I should have put with it. This chapter was a little boring to write, except for the end. And the beginning. I lost myself somewhere in between. Hope you can't tell, but, well, I just told you. Fun stuff happening next!<p>

-Nastya


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah, this is exactly what I expected," I sighed, peering out the car window as we drove by the Salvatore house at night. I could hear Damon and Stefan inside, arguing.

Oh, the boys are here! Fun, fun time.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"Straight down the road until you get to the townhall. Take a left and there's a white house at the dead-end. That's my place."

Edward's car led the jeep into town and we pulled into an empty driveway. The front lights were on.

"Wonderful," I smiled. I hopped out of the car and flew to the door. Knocking, I waited, listening. Two heartbeats. Two?

"Katherine, we've been expecting you," a woman greeted.

I smiled and held out my hand, "Isobel."

"Everything is in order. And I'll be leaving?"

"Run along," I nodded. She took off to the sky as an eagle. Why Damon changed her, I had no clue. She was useful, though, I'll give her that.

"Katherine," a masculine voice greeted.

I laughed without humor as my eyes rested on the human, "Hello, Mason."

"Why are you here?" he spat, a stake in his hand. I put on a pout.

"I never took you for the violent type," I teased. "Let me in."

He snorted, "Now why would I do that?"

"Because I'll do this," I snapped and was behind his body, the stake at his throat. "Mason, meet your mate. Doesn't she smell. . . delectable?"

Mason followed my gaze as Alice came in and looked the place over. "This place if filthy," Alice commented.

"Glad you like it," Mason spat at her. "Are you a vampire?"

"She's not like my kind, Mase," I whispered, throwing the stake to the ground. "I suggest you go home, Mason. We'll see each other at the square."

"You're going?"

"Of course I am," I laughed. "I just came back today to see the Founder's day parade. I heard Elena is competing."

"Stay away from her," Mason spat, struggling against me.

I tutted, "Now, now, Mason, no need to warn me. I already know. The Salvatore brothers will be watching her like a hawk."

"Maybe one of them will kill you, you psycotic-"

"Ah, ah, you owe me, remember? You can start by taking this bitch off my hands."

He glared at Alice as I let him go and twirled around the foyer, looking to see if anything would need updates. "And if I say no?"

"Then I hand you over to the hunters, Lockwood," I smiled at him.

"No."

I smirked, "You know when I'm bluffing. Good, Mason. Very good. We'll see each other tonight, yes?"

He nodded, "And be sure to wear a mask. We don't want people thinking you're Elena do we?"

He started to retreat. "If you mention one word, I really will bring you to the Salvatore brothers myself."

"Now without blowing yourself," Mason said in a zen-like way.

Damn it! I grabbed the vase next to me and smashed it against the wall. "Run, wolf, run. You and your mate will have fun later." He smirked over his shoulder before getting in the truck parked across the street and driving towards the Lockwood house.

I looked about the foyer to the Cullen's. "Where are our rooms?" Rosalie asked.

"Grab your things and follow me."

I opened the double doors to the living room/sitting room and nodded to them. "This is the living room. Isobel was kind enough to clean for us. Through those doors," I gestured to the set of glass doors that led outside, "Is the courtyard. It also serves for balls. The kitchen," I nodded to the open counter top. "Dining room on the other side. Up these stairs, is the west wing which is where most of you will be staying. My room is right here," I opened up a set of double doors and was presented with my room. I smiled as I saw all the wood polished and clean. "Emmett and Rosalie's room." I opened the doors a few feet down the hall and a red, decorated room was presented. "Jasper's room." This room was a powder blue in hue and finely decorated.

I turned around, and walked away to go back down the stairs and to the next staircase that went to the other wing. "Over here, is Alice's room." I opened a single door to a brown colored room with all of its antique furnature. "Hmm, still hasn't been updated."

Alice wrinkled her nose. "I can't believe we followed you here."

"Who would I be to keep you from your mate?" I smiled innocently. "Oh, that's right, I'd be you. So, in you go. We have a party to go to tonight."

I kept the door to her room open as she frowned at it and opened the next to door for Edward. "And yours."

"Katherine?" A voice called.

I smiled suddenly and took off. "Ah, Jasper, what is it?"

"What's this party for?"

"It's Founder's Day," I told him simply. "All of you dress as though you're going to a ball! Oh, it'll be so much fun!"

He eyed me with something I couldn't place and I left to my room and began unpacking my things. Who knew I had so much crap? I really need to start leaving things in a permanent location that no one will come across. My shit is becoming too much to handle.

I placed the photos and portraits on my vanity and put on an orange and white sundress, straightening my hair with a flat iron. Satisfied with the complete flatness of my hair, as well as the sheen that reflected from the lights, I began with my make-up. My, Katherine, you are a hot mama.

A presence entered my room silently, as if expecting me to be surprised.

"What do you want?" I inquired.

"You said you were born in 1843."

"Katherine Pierce was, the Katherine that Jasper believed to be his own. I were to be human and that charade be real, I would have been twenty when Jasper was changed, him as well, making me born in 1843," I explained, finishing my eyeliner.

Rosalie settled on my bed, "Why are you so bitchy?"

"Heartbreak would make you bitchy too," I replied too brutally honest.

"And Jasper broke your heart."

Never would I show my weaknesses,_ I reminded myself furiously._

"Depends on how you think of it," I shrugged, adding a touch of white eyeshadow to my eyes. Just to brighten."A century and a half does things to people. You'll see what I mean when you get there."

"But you've been around since the 1400's."

"Yes," I nodded, my mascara brushing evenly. "I have been."

"That's old."

I smirked and turned around, propping myself onto my desk. "Is it? I'm more than twice the age of Carlisle. 456 years old."

She looked me over, "You going out?"

"We all are. Since its sunny right now, I have to go to the Founder's Day celebration and see what Elena's wearing. Remember, and tell everyone else this, I will not have my ring on my finger, so don't talk to me at all tonight, any of you, unless I approach you first."

She looked confused, "Why?"

"It works better with the disguise. I'll see you later."

"What are we supposed to do?" Rosalie shouted.

"Stay here and get ready until I come back. This will be a jeans and a T-shirt kind of a thing."

She nodded and I took off through my window, turning into an owl instantly. I made sure to fly amongst the trees, because being an owl and flying in the daytime is really not the smartest thing to do. Ah, there it is! Founder's Day. It's really changed since the fourth Founder's Day.

Landing in a tree, I watched as Elena Gilbert - Isobel's daughter and my anscestor - paraded around with Damon Salvatore. Oh I wanted to rip the little girls neck apart. They would make a cute couple, but of course, if she made a cute couple with anyone, I would make a cute couple with them.

Oh, I love dopplegangers.

"Where's Stefan?" I heard Elena whisper to Damon.

"He's currently preoccupied," Damon smirked at her. Oh, how I've missed the Salvatore brothers. Two completely opposite, yet completely alike brothers. It amazes me.

"And when will he get back?" Elena asked carefully.

"Oh, we have time, you and I," Damon replied in a wink.

"I love Stefan, Damon," Elena said forcefully as they continued dancing. I hid a chuckle, one because owls don't laugh, and two because I didn't want Damon to find me.

Things were going to spiral quickly in Mystic Falls. And I'd be the top of the spiral.

* * *

><p>Ah, hope you like:) We're finally in Mystic Falls and we're gunna have tons of fun! The next few chapters will be closely related to Founder's Day (Season 1 episode 22) and The Return (Season 2 episode 1) Other than that, it's all original. So, please review, my dears, and thank you to those who have already reviewed. I appreciate it greatly!<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	9. Chapter 9

When I returned to the house after the parade, I called everyone to my room.

"I assume Rosalie told you the rules?" I snapped, glaring at all of them. They nodded and I smiled. "Good. Then you'll do well to follow them. Now, all of you are ready." I observed all of their outfits which consisted of dressy jeans and a nice shirt. "Become friendly with people. These people here do not know of vampires. And if they do, do not tell them you are one. People here kill them." I could tell my eyes darkened in anger. "If they ask why you're here, tell them you just moved here and bought the old Pierce home. I've been selling it and buying it to myself every thirty years. I just rebought it again through Isobel."

"And we're what exactly?" Jasper asked.

"College kids going to Bridgewater and you just came by the area," I shrugged. "Make something up. Visiting family. On your way to Virginia Beach. I don't give-"

"Got it," Rosalie interrupted quickly, most likely sensing my temper. "We're on our way to visit family."

"Good," I approved. "You're staying in the area and heard about Founder's Day, decided to check it out. Now, I have to change."

"You look fine," Alice said, glaring at me.

"And coming from you, that's why I'm changing," I smirked.

I walked into my closet and came out a second later, my Elena-copying outfit on. Black skinny jeans, black heels, a black tank top and a nice jacket. The girl certainly had taste.

"Let's go," I nodded to them. I slid my ring off and tossed it onto my bed. "Remember not to approach me to talk."

I was perched in the tree, close to the stage where the founding families were sitting, but I could also see the street.

"The Gilbert invention should be working," I heard John say from inside the Gilbert medical building. An old shop that was hardly used now-adays. Gibert invention? "When the vampires drop, inject them with vervain and put them in the basement. I'll take care of them from there."

We had to leave. And fast.

"When should we wait?" a man I didn't know asked.

"When the fireworks go off, the vampires will attack. I'll start the device immediately."

"Got it, sir. We'll be ready."

I took off from the tree and saw Damon and Stefan with Elena, my little doppleganger. I was quick enough that they couldn't sense me and found all of the Cullen's. "Grab your mates and get out now. Go back to my home and do not linger."

"But-" Rosalie started to protest.

"Now," I hissed. I found Mason Lockwood and put my arm around his neck, "We're leaving, bud. My place."

"The fireworks are about to go off," Mason protested.

I smirked, "Unless you and your wolf senses want to be killed tonight, you'll go. The vampire device is being activated to kill us all."

Mason nodded immediately, probably hearing about the device from his brother. "Meet you there, Katherine?"

"You know you will," I smirked, releasing him. He took off down the street, pulling his keys from his pocket.

I followed the Salvatore brother's silently until they split up. Damon went to the Gilbert store while Stefan took Elena with him. Silently, I scaled the building, forcing myself to turn into an owl and rested near the sill so I could watch them walk while keeping an eye on the procedings.

"They should be activating the device when the fireworks start," Stefan told Elena as they walked discreetly through the alley. "But it won't work because of Bonnie's magic. We need to get as far away as possible."

"They'll all die, Stefan," Elena whispered.

"Damon will stop them. We have to get you away from here."

"Do you think Damon will be able to survive this, Stefan?"

"He'll die trying," Stefan promised and I even knew that was the truth.

Mayor Lockwood took the stage, "For 150 years mystic falls has been the kind of town that everyone wants to call .Prosperous Welcoming. And we have the founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evenings fireworks display to their legacy. Enjoy the show!"

I heard the mayor talking to his wife, telling him to follow her quickly. The previously entombed vampires were now approaching the stage with determination in their eyes and I knew this was an assassination. Keeping my position on the roof I waited for them to attack.

"Stefan!" Elena cried just as I was doused in pain. I stiffled my cry and fell to the slate of the roof, my body falling out of the owl form and into its vampire form. My hands clutched my head and I cried out, sobbing. The device worked alright. That little witch didn't destroy it!

It was like a high-pitch scream mixed with a drowning cat sounding inside my brain. I clutched my head and leaned to the ground, trying to get as far away from the sound as possible.

"No-No! Don't-" Elena cried suddenly.

"I got this one. There's one over there for you to get." Stefan must have been saved by a friend, because Elena started to babble to him. I tried to concentrate on their voices, but I couldn't. This hurt so bad. My brain was exploding!

Then it was over and I took a few breaths to recover before transforming into an owl and taking off to the Town Hall.

I had taken Elena's things from the fair and was carrying them to her home. Using a bottle of water, I ran a hand through my hair to get the curls back as Elena had today. I was hoping to find John for destroying all of those vampires I had created tonight. I was bent on revenge. As I began walking up the pathway, I didn't see Damon come out of the house until it was too late. No one was suppossed to know I was here.

I made a split second decision. "What are you doing here?"

"A failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing," He answered, shutting the front door.

Confused, I replied, "Which was. . .?"

He walked over to me, shaking his head, "It's not important."

Did he suspect something? Could he tell who I was? He took my bags from my hands, "I'll take this for you."

"Thank you," I said, turning towards him as he walked to the chairs on the Gilbert front patio and set my things down.

"You know," he said, standing straight and looking at me. "I came to this town wanting to destroy it." Me too. "Tonight I. . ." he hesitated, "Found myself wanting to protect it." He paused and I tilted my head. He's definately the same person I liked a long time ago. "How does that happen?" I opened my mouth to reply, taking in a deep breath, but he cut me off before I uttered a sound. "I'm not a hero, Elena." He didn't suspect anything, then. "I don't do good. It's not . . . in me."

You sure aren't showing that, so I said, "Maybe it is."

He shook his head, a small, sad smile tainting his lips, "No. Naw, that's reserved for my brother. . . You. . . And Bonnie, even though she has a reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me." So he must have been caught.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"'Cause she did it for you," Damon replied, staring at me intently. "Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you. . . for that."

Dumbfounded, I lowered my gaze from his eyes for a moment and found myself looking at his lips which were dangerously close to my face. "You're welcome."

His eyes showed me the internal struggle he was having as he looked at me once more. And he must have lost, or won, because he lowered his lips to my cheek. He pulled back, but hesitated as he brought his lips to mine for the first time in a _very_ long time. Then the door opened and Jenna stood there, her mouth open. Damon pulled away, and turned with his back to Jenna, but I faced her.

"Hi," I uttered awkwardly.

"It's late, you should probably come inside." I nodded, grabbing my things and giving Damon one last look before heading inside. Jenna closed the door behind me and turned to face me.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I. . . don't want to talk about it," I replied as I heard Damon run away at vampire speed. She left a few minutes later while I took my bags upstairs. I heard the front door open once more and keys drop on a table. Creeping down the steps silently, I could make out the silhouette of John Gilbert. Perfect. Just what I wanted.

As he took his coat of and rested it on the back of the chair before heading to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Must be starving from killing all of those vampires, huh, John? I approached him, hiding behind the fridge door until he shut it.

He gasped, "You scared me."

"Sorry."

I made it look like I was busy as I approached the sink, taking a bowl on the counter with me

"You know, I first met Isobel when I was a teenager." I turned to face him, keep my expression bored. I already knew this story. "I fell in love with her instantly, although. . . I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special, part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became." I grabbed a handful of knives and spoons wrapped in a towel, before walking towards him and putting them away where they belonged. The knives in the knife holder and the spoons in the drawer. "How it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known how she'd return. It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hope maybe you'd understand."

"Thank you," I whispered, looking at him.

"Can I help?" He said, referring to the dishes.

My eyes flickered to his hand, where the ring was, and then I looked back up at him, a glint in my eyes.

"Sure."

I grabbed the knife and slammed it down on his hand. He screamed in pain and noticed his fingers seperated. Oh, John, you scream like a girl. I used my other hand to grab his throat and slam him against the cabinet.

"Katherine?"

"Hello, John." I smiled, my eyes turning veiny and red. "Goodbye, John." I thrust the knife into his stomach and smirked as he cried out in pain again.

The front door opened and I let go of the knife, letting him fall to the floor, before retreating to the dining room. Elena entered, and gasped when she saw her Uncle on the ground covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" she whispered. Grabbing a towel, she pressed it to the wound. I couldn't help but smirk at them.

"Be-behind you," John gasped.

"Wha-?" Elena grabbed the knife and spun around, but I was already gone. In the living room, I waited and she ran throughout the bottom level of the house. As she turned around to look into the kitchen when I ran by her, she looked up the stairs. I flew out the front door and heard her gasp. "Jeremy!"

I turned into an owl and flew home. Job complete for the night. Perhaps I should stop for a meal. I still have that servant at home though, too keep the other vampires out. I'll just feed from her.

* * *

><p>Ooo:) Yeah, dawg. Ok, so this chapter took a long time to write, longer than I hoped for, because I took scenes word for word from the TV show, especially the last part with Damon. wasn't that just the sweetest! Alright, anyway, please review:) I love it when you guys review, it makes me smile and feel happy!<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	10. Chapter 10

When I landed, I took hold of my human shape, smirking to myself. A felt a presence behind me as I shut my door.

"Are you going to speak or are you going to just stay there the entire time?" I spoke.

I turned and faced Jasper, my hands on my hips.

"You smell like blood," Jasper said. "I smelt it as soon as you got here."

I smirked, "Oops."

I past him, barely brushing against him, and headed to the appartment out back. "Elizabeth!"

I heard footsteps and a small blonde woman was in front of me, nearly thirty in age, and a recluse. I smiled as she said, "Yes, Miss Katherine?"

"Come here," I said, sauntering forward. She hesitated, but approached me and I grabbed her shoulder, latching onto her neck. She didn't struggle, or fight. Her blood was sweet, oatmeal-ish, and with the hint of strawberries. When I finished with her, full for another day, I let her go and met her eyes, "If anyone asks, you slipped and fell on a glass dish."

She nodded, "I fell on a dish."

"Good, girl," I smiled, patting the top of her head. "You'll get a Christmas bonus."

"Thank you, Miss Katherine."

I smirked, turned, and saw all of the Cullen's present. "Elizabeth, go cover your wound. These other vampires don't do well with blood."

"Will they be feeding off of me as well, Miss?" Elizabeth asked, her blonde hair getting in her eyes.

"No, and if they do you scream for me," I told Elizabeth seriously. "Go cover your wound."

I left in a flash and was in my bathroom, laying in a hot bath. The blood on my hands from John's fingers was gone in the water, a pinkish hue now taking over the clear. Elizabeth's blood mixed with John's as it fell to the water. I sighed and laid back, relaxing.

"What are you doing? Did you just kill that poor girl?" A voice inquired from the doorway. I looked up and saw Alice.

"Nope. I just ate."

"Will she die?"

"Of old age, or I may grow tired of having her around," I answered.

"You're a monster."

"I know," I smirked. "Did Mason arrive for you?"

"We haven't spoken," Alice said evenly.

I shook my head, "He's a nice kid. A werewolf, but a nice kid."

"You said you saved him?"

"He's a surfer. He loves the waves and he lives down in South Carolina. I was in the area before I moved to Forks. He was drowning after he got caught in the docks. I saved him."

"How old was he then?"

I shrugged, "Twenty six, maybe?"

She frowned at me, "I really don't like the new you."

"That was what I was hoping for, Mary," I winked. I relaxed back into the tub, "Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep."

"No."

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking up.

She pulled a stake from the inside of her jacket, "I saw what you did to that man."

"He killed seventeen vampires I created," I shrugged, eying the stake. "He deserved it."

"How did he know you?"

"I don't delve into my private life, Alice. You create too many friends that way."

"So you killed a friend?"

"I didn't kill him, unfortunately," I smirked, relaxing as I realized she wouldn't kill me. "I just seriously injured. Dear Elena ruined that for me when she showed up."

"And Elena looks like you?"

"Smells like me too," I laughed. "Now, seriously, leave."

I layed back once more and closed my eyes, but I could sense where she was.

"Will you leave my family alone once we leave town?"

"But don't you see?" I stressed. "You already know who Edward's real mate is. You know who your real mate is. I called him here for you. And only you know who your real mates are, don't you? But you don't tell them. Why?"

She was silent a moment and I made sure to keep in sense with her actions. She just stood there, and I could _feel_ her glaring at me.

"Oh, that's none of my business, right? I'm sorry if I have the Cullen families happiness in mind."

"I'll kill you," she vowed. "You will not-"

"We'll see, Alice, we'll see."

She fumed and stomped out. I just laughed and relaxed more into my tub, letting the lavender soap soak into my skin. I need to smell exactly like Elena, not just a hint off. Exactly. So I'm bathing in lavender with a hint of rose.

I flew out of the door a few minutes later with the clothes I had on early back. I left a note on my desk for anyone that wanted to find me, telling them I had gone out.

Minutes later I was at the Gilbert house and used the key under the eave to unlock the door. Immediately, steps were coming down the door and I saw Stefan.

"Hey," Stefan greeted, sighing. I turned to look at him as I walked into the living room. "How's Caroline?"

I shook my head, "Not good." I hugged him to me, resting my head on his shoulder. I smirked, looking at the door, "Just what I needed."

I pulled back, looking up at him and was ready to kiss him when he grabbed my neck and angled me to the ground, his eyes black and his fangs out. Guess he found me out. He tossed me to the couch and I flipped over so that I landed on my feet.

"Katherine."

I ticked my shoulder, a deadly look in my eyes, "At least I fooled one of you." Maybe the bath was too strong. I was shoved against the shutters, and his hand went around my throat. "Feel better?" All this anger can't be good built up inside someone. He growled and shoved me against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

A jingle of keys at the front door distracted Stefan and I grabbed his arm, breaking it, and forcing him to the ground, where he growled in frustration and pain. I smirked and disappeared out the back door. Just as I reached a safe distance away, I heard Damon and Elena enter.

I smirked at the house before running home. Tomorrow was the funeral for Mayor Lockwood and I'd be attending as Elena, plus one.

I could hear Mason packing up his bags and fall asleep in his truck. He'd be moving into the Lockwood Mansion tomorrow. And I'd be invited inside, if my plan went as I wanted. Stefan Salvatore just started a war.

* * *

><p>I'm rewatching the season 2 now, to get word for word scenes in for the story:) I love this series! Please, review and I'll have the next chapter up by tonight. :))) I love you guys for reviewing and please, keep iit up:)<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke the next morning refreshed and seeking an adrenaline rush. Ah, yes, the funerals. I made sure to steer clear of Elena's home so that they couldn't track me and dressed in an outfit identical to the one I was wearing yesterday.

"Hey, Elena," A man greeted from the door. One look at him and I knew he was Tyler Lockwood. The mayor's son. He took my hand, "Thanks for coming." He nodded towards the house, "Come on in."

An invitation. Just my goal. I approached the doorway and hesitated, looking it over, before taking a few steps inside and smirking. Oh, its on.

A girl that looked like Emily approached me, a peeved expression on her face. "Oh, thank god. Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when its his fault all this happened in the first place." She pointed to the ground. Well, there goes my no speaking to people rule.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. What Damon's done is just. . . awful," I shook my had lightly.

She took a deep breath, "Okay. Better. Hateful Damon moment over."

I laughed.

She touched my arm, "So-" She looked at me and I knew she knew who I was. I could tell she sensed it. "Um, I'm going to go find Tyler. Pay my respects. I'll be right back." She turned and walked away quickly, and my smile turned into a scowl. Wonderful, the little witch was going to call the vampires.

I closely followed her, listening as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Hello?"

"Elena," she sounded really freaked out. "Where are you?"

"Bonnie, I know. I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in five."

Time to shine, Katherine. Time.

She turned to run out of the room and find Damon, no doubt, but I was there, one hand on my hip.

"We haven't officially met," I introduced myself. "I'm Katherine."

"I know who you are," Bonnie replied.

"'Course you do," I laughed. "You're the best friend, right?" She looked nerved I knew about her. "I've been putting the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are. And I've met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline. And then there's you. The vampire hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?" I smiled suddenly. She turned again to run, but I was there.

She started to do that witchy-thing where my brain would feel like its being compressed and I completely acted like it was killing me. "Ah!" I sucked in a breath. "Ah!" I looked up, straightening, and smirked, "I've been around a _long_ time, Bonnie. You're gunna have to do better than that." I grabbed her throat and pinned her against the far wall, my fangs extended. Bonnie looked terrified. Suddenly the doors opened. "Nice," I commented, my fangs sinking back into my gums.

"Katherine," a voice greeted. Stefan.

"Stefan," I smiled.

"Leave her alone."

I released Bonnie and shrugged, smiling nicely, "Okay." As I walked past Stefan, I ran a finger across his chest. I heard him follow.

"What are you doing there?"

"After the way you treated me last night I thought that a public place would be less violent," I grabbed a wine glass and took a sip.

"Taking this a little far, don't you think?" Stefan inquired from behind me. "Elena could walk in at any moment."

"Ah, that's apart of the fun, Stefan," I smiled, touching a hand to his chest before withdrawing. "Damon's here. . . somewhere. I've been avoiding him." I looked through the crowd, as if expecting to see him.

"Hey, guys," a newcomer greeted. Matt! The cherry I was about to eat rolled out of my mouth as I took him in. So _hot_.

"Hey, Matt!" I smiled, stepping forward. "Hey, uh, I heard that Caroline's doing much better. Her recovery was practically meraculous. You must be relieved."

"I am," he admitted, nodding. "Thanks, Elena."

I smiled, nodding, as he walked away. I sighed, swooning. "Ah, his eyes are so blue!"

"You need to leave, now." Stefan warned immediately.

I sighed, "You're hurting my feelings, Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me. Then again, he thought I was your girlfriend," I chuckled. "So. . ."

"Katherine, I'm not doing this with you."

I chewed the grape, "Okay, a couple's fight in front of all of your school friends. Walk with me?"

"Just tell me what you're doing," Stefan shrugged, as if it were that simple.

I put on a small pout, "Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?"

"What game are you playing?" Stefan rephrased.

I fought back a smirk as I replied, "Why?" I smiled. "You want to play with me?"

"I don't know. How can I if I don't know the rules?"

He just didn't get it, did he? I shook my head, "No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules."

I walked away, looking over my shoulder as I noticed him not following. I held out my hand and he gave me a defeated grimace, walking to me and bumping into my hand as I smirked triumphantly. That just annoyed me. I dropped my hand and stalked off to follow him, narrowly missing a confrontation with Elena as she neared the entrance.

We ended up walking around the lake.

I sighed, "The Lockwood's have a lot more land than they used to. Possessions from all the tombed vampires built them quite a fortune."

"Yeah, why did you want them dead, hmm?" Stefan asked. What made him think I wanted them dead? "You're the one that turned most of them."

I snorted, "There's nothing more than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert."

We approached a park bench as he said, "Haven't changed at all, have you?"

"I have," I turned to him. "I'm stronger. Meaner. Sexy," I offered.

He looked to the bench momentarily, "Don't flirt with me Katherine." Then he met my eyes. "I'm not Damon. I haven't spent a hundred and forty-five years obsessed with you."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise." I walked behind him, looking him over. "Though, I will admit, I'm kind of bothered you're falling in love with someone else."

He looked at me, "I was never in love with you, Katherine." Ouch. I raised an eyebrow in a silent way of asking for an explanation. "You compelled me. None of my feelings were real."

I laughed, "Think what you want, Stefan." I crossed my arms approaching him once more and was nearly inches from his face. I nodded as I spoke, "But I know the truth, and deep down, so do you." I giggled, in pure amusement, and my hand went to my mouth to hide it.

"The truth?" Stefan asked. I hummed a yes. "Well the truth is you're the same lying. . . selfish. . . manipulative bitch that you've always been." My humor disappeared immediately. "So whatever brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town?" His seriousness was rubbing off on me, but I refused to let it get to me. "Because if you don't," he threatened. "I will hunt you down and rip your heart out." Nice visual.

I shook my head in disbelief. He's turned dark. He's not the same boy. Time to play the game with no rules, Stefan.

"Want to know why I came here, Stefan?" I asked. He smirked, sensing my distress, and nodded. "I came back for you."

He was shocked only momentarily before replying, "Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you." Too far, Stefan. Far. I swelled with anger and using my speed, grabbed the candle stick and shoved it through his stomach. He grunted with pain

"You hate me, huh? That sounds like the beginning of a love story, not the end of one," I said in a pissed off tone. I pulled the metal rod out and then took off.

"Where were you?" Edward demanded as I came home.

"The funeral for the mayor," I replied. "Had to pay my respects, didn't I? What kind of Mystic Falls citizen wouldn't?"

"You smell like someone. Some male scent I smelt last night at the fair."

I smiled suddenly, "Yes, yes, I do. I had a little fun with an ex-boyfriend. He'll heal by sundown."

"Is he a vampire as well?" Edward asked as I sat in my living room. I noticed the rest of the Cullen's gathered around the plasma screen.

"Yeah. A certain Stefan Salvatore." Shrugging out of my coat, I drapped it over the back of the sofa and relaxed. "I'm going to be gone for an hour or so tonight."

"Can we go with?" Emmett asked. "You going to a party?"

"No. I'm playing a little game."

"A game! I love games! What are the rules?"

I smirked, winking, "There are no rules in this game. No rules."

"Sounds like you're going to hurt someone else," Alice muttered.

I laughed richly, "Oh, I haven't even begun on that level of the game yet, Alice."

"Explain that to John Gilbert. I had another vision."

"John was just a member of the game. As I said, there are no rules," I replied. No rules at all, and you five are about to be involved.

* * *

><p>We're finally getting a taste of Katherine's evil side:) I'm starting to like it. Katherine's my favorite female character in VD, Damon my favorite male. So, review if you agree with me, because the dark side always has fresh cookies!:)<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are you going?"

"The boarding house," I replied, putting my jacket back on, and ignoring Alice as she shrieked, probably seeing a vision of what I was going to do. Well, one of the things I was going to do.

I ran as fast as I could, which was faster than Damon and Stefan put together. When I stopped, I was standing outside the house, the windows open. I jumped up and into the house that hadn't really changed since my last visit. As the front door opened, I quickly jumped out the window, but realized it was just Damon. I stayed quiet, observing as he poured himself a drink, and figured he was harmless, so I entered and rested on the couch as he turned his back.

He paused as I settled, "Very brave of you to come here." He faced me, his drink still poised in his hands.

I made a decision, "I wanted to say goodbye."

There was a long pause as he stared at me, and I back at him. "Leaving so soon?"

"I know where I'm not wanted," I replied.

"Don't pout," Damon said, walking closer. "It's unattractive on a woman your age."

I snorted, "Ouch."

He took a long sip of his whiskey and set it down on the end table, walking away to leave. I wasn't having that. I was in front of him in a flash. "What? No goodbye kiss?"

"Why don't I kill you instead?" Damon suggested. I snorted, as he sneered and looked me over. "What are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia, curiousity, etc.," I replied.

"No better naming out one liners, Katherine. What are you up to?"

"Trust me, Damon," I shrugged. "When I'm up to something, you'll know it." I took a few steps closer to him. "Come on, kiss me or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you are only capable of one."

I was only a centimeter away when he turned and started to walk away. No, Damon. That's not how it works. I pushed him down and laid on top of him from the floor. "My sweet, innocent, Damon."

In a flash, I was pressed against the ground and he was on top of me, his hand to my throat. I really thought then that he would kill me, but a tense second was over and he crashed his lips to mine. His kiss was with ferver, a hunger.

"That's more like it," I gasped, kissing him. I shoved him against the wall and he looked frightened for a moment before I tore through all of his buttons, showing his chest and abs off. He beat the books over from the vanity and pushed me against it as he started to kiss me with more need, ripping my shirt open.

"Okay, wait. Wait," Damon breathed against my neck suddenly. "Brief pause." Of course. I rolled my eyes and shoved him off me. "I have a question. Answer it right and it's back to fireworks and rocket's red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years I spent missing you. Forget how much I loved you. Forget everything. We'll start over." His voice was so raw with emotion that I looked at the ground, and my jaw fell open. "This can be our defining moment, soon as we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth," His hand ran through my hair and cupped my cheek. "Just once."

I didn't know if he planned on this getting to me, but it did. He fathered this love that was so pure, but so twisted at the same time. Because I influenced it with my Power. "Stop," I whispered. "I already know your question... and its answer." He was stroking my cheek and it was so distracting. He was really a sweet guy, when you really got close to him. "The truth is. . .I've never loved you." His face showed uncomprehension, as if it hadn't set in yet. Then I lied, "It was always Stefan." That's when I got the anger.

I took his hands that were cupping my face now, and gently guided them down. He was a ticking time bomb and it was only a matter of time until he exploded. And then I walked past him, leaving him standing there with anger, sadness, and hurt flickering in his dark eyes. I walked off to my next destination. The hospital. Damon would go to Elena for comfort, and she'd tell him the same thing I did. And he'd take it out on her.

Objective won.

I walked to the hospital at human pace, thinking. Seeing the Salvatore brothers, what they became, and who they are today, it brought back what I saw inside them the first time we met. Their passions. Stefan strives to be the best. To be kind. To put others before himself. While Damon strives to be better than his brother, and to dominate the people he cares about. But when he loves you, he puts you first. And its really the most charming quality in the two of the brothers. The love they hold for one another. It's sick, and difficult, but they don't betray each other for long.

"Can I help you, Elena?" the woman asked from the front desk of the hospital.

"I'm just here to visit Caroline. I have a lucky charm for her so she can get out of here as soon as possible," I smiled at her, meeting her eyes and using my compulsion. "I can see her."

"Of course. Just be quick. Visiting hours were over a long time ago."

"Thanks," I smiled before sauntering to Caroline Forbes room. She was sleeping, but her body sensed my presence and was warning her brain I was dangerous. Her instincts were kicking in, even if she didn't realize it.

She slowly woke and turned the TV off. She gasped when she saw me, "Elena?"

"Hi, Caroline," I greeted.

She sighed and covered her face with her hands, "What are you doing here?"

I approached her bed and leaned against the rail, "My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me."

She shook her head, "Ugh, what are you talking about? What message?" Such a rude, impatient girl.

I smirked, prepared for the war I was about to put into motion, even though Stefan started it. "Game on."

"Wha-?" I grabbed the pillow and shoved it to her face, causing her to scream as she slowly started to suffocate. Damon had given her enough blood to heal her, which would also give her enough blood for a few days to be changed. Her struggles became weaker and weaker. Until finally she fell still. I put the pillow inbetween her head and the railing. She looked like she was sleeping.

And then I turned, nodded to the nurse at the station, and walked out. Mission accomplished. "Game on, boys. And remember. No rules."

I ran home, embracing the first moments of the war torn world now. And most people won't even know its happening.

* * *

><p>Ah! Finally, we are through the return! Episode 1 of season 2 is complete! Now, its off to Episode 2, and the times of relaxation and war strategies;) (To be honest to the people that are out there, this will either be Jasperine or Damorine. Not quite sure yet) ((I really like Damon, but Jasper and her would have a true, honest history)) Tell me what you think! Who should Katherine be paired with?<p>

Damon?  
>Jasper?<p>

Tell me in a review, please!

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day was a complete free day and I spent the day inside, just chilling out.

"Do you have pictures of you throughout the years?" Rosalie asked as we were watching the news.

"Yup," I replied, reading through the Mystic Falls news paper.

"Can we see them?"

"Maybe," I shrugged, turning to read the obituary of Richard Lockwood, the mayor, married to Carol Lockwood.

"Soon?"

"You are so pushy," I sighed. I ran to my room and was back with my photo albums and portraits. "Look, try not to touch too much. They've lasted nearly six hundred years, I'd like to keep it that way."

"Tell the stories behind them," Rosalie demanded. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Please?" She ammended.

"Figure them out," I snapped, staring back at the newspaper, but I wasn't really reading it. I couldn't. I was strategizing. My goal was just to make the brothers miss me, but it was obvious that only one of the brothers, whose name starts with a 'D', missed me. The other hates me and wants to kill me. I will admit, that hurt, when Stefan said that. And I really do like my heart intact and working in my body.

So I could work on being near Damon? Or do I continue to play dirty? Decisions, decisions. . . I really like the sound of playing dirty. But if I could get Damon over on my side, we'd have a huge advantage. A miraculous one. But it'd take a lot of work. What I said had hurt him beyond repair and he wouldn't believe me if I said something else.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jasper asked.

I spoke into his mind, _"War strategy."_

"How the hell did you do that!" Jasper gasped, jumping up.

_"Do what?"_ I smirked, looking up at him. _"This?"_

"Yes! That! How did you do that?" Jasper whispered.

"Power," I shrugged, turning back to the paper.

"What do you need war strategies for?" Jasper demanded. No dice on getting the Major off my ass.

"The war that's going on. Don't you feel it? The raw energy, the tension, the hate?"

Emmett and Edward were watching me while Rose and Alice flipped through all of my photos. "There's a war?" Edward asked.

I smirked, "I'm one side, the Salvatore brothers are the other. And I play dirty. My move's made, they need to make theirs."

"Do they know what will lure you out of hiding?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged, "Really, anything will if its significant enough. And on being ignored does not hold well with me. They'll probably do the last one."

"And that girl you killed last night?" Alice spat.

"All a pawn in the game. I told you, I already made my move," I smiled. "Its their turn."

"She's dead. You killed an innocent girl!"

"She's a vampire now," I returned. "A newborn of my kind and she's going to turn against Damon immediately. She's been bitten before, I've seen her scars. So, yes, I did kill her, but she's brought back."

"She deserved a choice," Jasper interjected. He threw Alice a worried glance.

I stared at him for a moment, "Yes, she did. But do we all get a choice?"

"How did you die?"

I returned back to the newspaper, "Suicide. I hung myself after a friend of mine gave me blood for a self-inflicting stab wound."

"You were suicidal when human?"

"My family was slaughtered after I escaped Klaus," I said shortly. "He slaughtered them because I ran away. All of them. I burnt the house and then stabbed myself. I would have died if they hadn't have given me blood. I wanted to die when I was human."

"And now what do you want to do?"

"Live," I replied honestly. "And bring revenge upon Klaus and Elijiah."

"And what did they try to do to you?" Rosalie asked.

"When I was human, they were going to sacrifice me because I was a Petrova Doppleganger and I could break the sun and the moon curse."

"The sun and moon curse?" Emmett asked. "Sounds freaky."

"It's why vampires are slaves to the sun and werewolves are slaves to the moon. He's been tracking me ever since he found out I was alive. Which is why I don't stay in one place for a too long time. The world really is a small place."

"How old is he?"

I laughed, "Too old for me to take down."

"The older you get the stronger?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"So he's far older than you, right?" Emmett tried to piece it together. I nodded. "So. . . why don't you just have more vampires help you out, then you can live a free woman."

He was onto something there. Guilt them, maybe? "But I don't have any vampires that can help me so-"

"What about us? If we can get you a little less freaking scary, then I'm all game," Emmett grinned. He winked, "And then Rosie agreed to a little three-some."

I bit my lip, thinking it over, "We'll see."

"Your engagement photo," Alice said, holding up a photo of me and Jasper. "What's the story to that?"

I looked at Jasper, but he seemed as interested as the rest of the Cullen's.

"There was a shooting star," I smiled, reminiscing. "I remember that night so clearly. A shooting star and then Jasper told me to make a wish. I did so, but refused to tell him. And then he turned to me and said 'Katherine Elizabeth Pierce, will you marry me?' and I said yes and he kissed my hand. The next day, he left for the army and I only received letters once or twice a month."

"And this is him in uniform?" Alice asked, flipping to another page where Jasper in his Confederate Uniform sat.

"You still have them?" Jasper gasped, scooting closer to Jasper to look.

I nodded, "I have everything from the years. Anyway, I sent him pictures of his family, of my family. My baby sister, who was just born the year he left. My mother wasn't even twice my age, of course. They wanted me to wait until I was married. Then one day, just before my twentieth birthday, I get a letter saying Jasper was coming home on leave. And we'd have our wedding. I had three months to wait. And my mother started on the dress. Two months later, a horse is stationed outside my door and I answered that day. I so wished my mother or father would have. He asked if I was Katherine, I said yes, and he said, 'I'm deeply sorry for your loss'. I took the envelope from his hands and passed out cold.

I woke hours later with the letter still in my hands and I was alone with my servant sponging my forehead to rouse me from my sleep. I cried for hours. For days, even. I learned everything I could on what happened. He was evacuating a town. He was rescuing woman and children from the war zone. Always was a gentlemen. He then saw some woman and was never seen again. Rumor had it, he died from the sun, sunstroke. Others said he died by a sneak attack.

I looked at Jasper, "I wore that red gown you always liked to the funeral. The lace one with the thin straps." He nodded, knowing which one I was talking about. "I wore that and I stayed by your grave, praying, well into the night, for your body to be found and brought back to your family. I was sitting there, tracing your name with my fingers. And then I heard a coyote howl. I quickly gathered my things, knowing it was foolish to stay out at night, and I went home. I stayed in town for a year, did a proper charade of a mourning of a loved one, and then left town, making them think I died from a house fire."

There was silence at the end, and they all looked at me.

"Bella, do you still love Jasper?" Alice asked quietly.

I looked over Jasper and decided to play. He was next on my list after-all, "No."

"Do you still have the ring?" she asked.

I smirked, "Yes."

Edward growled.

"Do you-"

"What happened to my parents?" Jasper asked suddenly.

* * *

><p>Since episode 2 has absolutely zero Katherine action, I'm moving onto Episode three in the chapter after next:) It was just too hard to not! So, please, review and thank you everyone who has reviewed so far:) Your questions will be answered eventually in the chapters.<p>

Damon?  
>Jasper?<p>

Tell me in a review, please!

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	14. Chapter 14

"Your mother died a few weeks after your funeral. Peacefully and of natural causes in her sleep. Your father enlisted in the army and died after a year in battle. Bullet to the arm, got infected."

"And your parents, or who your parents would have been if you were human?" Jasper inquired.

"Both died in a fire," I shrugged. "Some boys from the run down parts of town set it on fire after they stole a few things. My father escaped, but went back in for my mother."

"And your sister?"

"My 'parents'," I put in hand quotations around the word, "Daughter lived to be a beautiful young woman that had four children, all men, who were in the brewing business. She married Tucker Blanton's son."

Jasper grimaced, "Ugh."

I smirked, "His son was even uglier, I assure you."

"And my sister?"

"Died of typhoid fever at thirteen. She was engaged to Ronald Polyfield at the time."

"Ronald Polyfield. . ." Jasper murmured. "That jerk who beat me up in school?"

I shrugged, "Did he? Why, I can hardly recall."

The smile on my face gave it away though, and I leaned back so that I was resting against the sofa. "Hunter O'Reilly."

"Died in battle."

"Joshamee Topps."

"Trampled by a horse."

"Annabelle Stewart."

My eyes grew dark, "That little miss perfect tried to claim that you and her were married. I killed her in her sleep the night she claimed it."

Jasper swallowed, "Oh. . ."

"Who else? I know you have someone you want to ask. You're too scared to."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Kathy an' Tyree sittin' inna trey," I said with a thick southern accent. "K-ay-S-S-ay-N-Jay. First comes a lurve, then comes a marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

Jasper's eyes widened, "Tyresias Johnson?"

"Married Polly Thicket. Had three kids. Two girls, one boy."

"Wait, wait," Alice said. "What did that rhyme have to do with anything?"

"All of the boys would tease Tyree because he had a crush on me. Jasper came up with that rhyme himself and told me it a few days after I came into town."

"So you can tell me everything Jasper did when he was younger," Alice laughed.

"For instance," I started. "Every Saturday night, he'd go to the saloon and get absolutely drunk. Then he'd grab a nice prostitute and have sex. Afterwards, he'd pass out in the bar and then the next morning, go to church and confess his sin of adultery."

Alice's eyes widened and she looked at Jasper, "How could you!"

"Alice, darlin'-"

"And don't use that ridculous accent on me!" she snapped. "How could you do that? You could have gotten one of those poor girls pregnant!"

"I didn't!" Jasper insisted. "I was always careful. Alice, darlin'-"

"I said don't use that accent, Jasper. It's so out of style."

I rolled my eyes, "Jasper's from Texas. He can use the accent if he wants to. I know he's your husband and all, but really, Alice? That's his whole life."

Alice huffed, "It's so unstylish."

"Well, then you married an unstylish man," I smirked. I closed my eyes, "You are giving me a headache."

Alice insisted, "I want to hear more stories!"

I groaned and sank further into the comfort of the couch, "What else do you wish to know, Alice?"

"Who did he date?"

"Just me," I said, watching her face fall. "But there was Maria after me." I saw Jasper's shocked expression. "You did tell me your story, Jasper. And then after Maria was you."

"What was he like in school?"

I snorted, unable to contain my laughter. "Oh, he always smooth talked the teachers into letting him pass. A little 'Please, mister's' here never hurt him, let me assure you. And he did well in math and science. English was his best subject. History, Geography, those were a close second. Was one of the most popular boys in the entire school. All the ladies swooned over his golden hair and blue eyes." I rolled my eyes, "Granted, woman didn't really attend middle or high school. We went to the prep school just down the road. But when Jasper would walk home, he always had a group of giggling girls behind him."

"And when did you start dating him?"

"I was sixteen, like I said," I told Alice. "Elizabeth really wanted me married by eighteen. She was married at fifteen. I always held her off, saying none of the men were rich enough, or kind enough to women. She never second guessed me. She knew what I wanted to be happy. Jasper came by one day and started to help me with the horses. I was taking them out for a ride, you see."

"And I asked her out after she fell out of the saddle, trying to get an apple in an apple tree."

I flushed, "Not like I could help that Penny decided to rocket forward while I was standing on her saddle. Dear God, she was a beast."

"And you guys had sex, right?" Alice asked.

I bust out laughing, "No! God, no! Jessamine, Jasper's mother, would have killed me! High class woman, really any women, were expected to be virgins by the time they were married. Only the prostitutes weren't. If the woman was found out to be a non-virgin by their husband on their wedding night, the woman could have been scorned and divorced. It was truly something that shamed the families. I would have never done that to my reputation. But after Galveston, I really didn't care what my reputation said."

"Then why did you get engaged so young?" Alice asked.

"Jasper was going off to the army," I told her, my eyes closed as I tried to shut her out. "He wanted to ensure that I would not be taken by Tyree or Joshamee or anyone else."

"So he was gone for three years?"

"He was gone right when the Civil War started. Him and a few of his friends joined the army together." I opened one eye and looked at Jasper. "If your general would have found out, boy, they would have flogged you into next week."

"No doubt they would have," Jasper laughed.

I closed my eyes and settled back into the couch. "Anything else, Alice?"

"What were his parents like?"

"Always tested whatever person Jasper brought home. Whether they were just his friends, or me, or anyone. They always would test you. They even tested my parents. We passed, of course. Anyone they didn't approve of would be banned from the house. Of course, that never stopped Jasper." I sighed. "He was flogged for bringing a boy named James home. He was a slave that worked on my father's plantation. Jasper," I whistled. "Never seen Jasper in as much pain as that. You still have the scars, Casper the Friendly Ghost?"

"They went away when I was changed."

I tsked, "Jasper was under my care for two weeks." I told Alice, "Could do nothing but lay on his stomach while I cleaned his wounds and bandaged him. He was absolutely dying one day. Wouldn't have made it. His mama called the priest in and everything. He was feverish, but I knew what would cure him. I gave him a piece of chocolate and he survived the next day. While he was sleeping, though, I did slip him some of my blood to fight off infection and heal it quickly."

Alice and Emmett laughed. Jasper looked embarrassed.

"Aw, now, sweetie, don't be embarrassed," I laughed. "Your mother absolutely loved me after that. Brought me around for hours on end just to show me pictures of when you were a child. Even gave me clothing for when we had our own children. Of course, I never really agreed to children for her, she demanded at least seven." I grimaced, "Ugh, my body would have been so far gone had I been human."

"He had a sister too?"

"Little Isabelle," I drawled. "So perfect with her blonde locks and blue eyes. The entire town wanted to marry her. She was the only one that didn't mourn you, Jazz. She always would look at me and say, 'He's not gone from this Earth, Miss Katherine. He's here somewhere and he's a-waitin' for you'."

"What were his favorite foods?"

"He loved Mexican food," I told Alice. "Loved the peppers. Let me be the first to remind you, however, that this was the age where all food was homemade, authentic, and cooked to perfection. He loved chocolate, of course, I've already said that. He absolute could not live without tea. Sweet tea. Always drank it at all hours of the day. He was a meat and potatoes kind of fellow."

"Did he work out?"

"He trained in fencing with a few servants. Rode horses at least an hour a day. And he helped rebuild homes after fires burnt them down," I shrugged. "That was the most active one could have been without being a servant."

"Did I have slaves?" Jasper asked. "I can't remember much about my boyhood."

"You had a few for the fields. Your mother had one to help her with her gowns and things, and your father had one to help with his business. Not much else. Oh, a cook and cleaning slave."

He nodded, biting his lip, "Oh."

"What about your grandparents?"

I said, "I don't know about Jasper's."

"I should look up my family tree," Jasper said quietly.

"Already on it," Edward said suddenly. I saw a laptop in front of him.

"Good thing we have a family account on Ancestory," Alice laughed.

"Can we plug this into the TV so we all can see?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll find the plug," Alice offered, running to Edward's room.

"Oh, I loved that dress," I sighed, seeing our engagement photo, and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. "It was my favorite color."

"Do you still have it?" Jasper asked me.

I shook my head, "It was burnt in the fire. The finest rose petal pink satin in Galveston. The absolute finest. Elizabeth would have made no less for her little girl."

"Found it!" Alice cried and presented a cable to the back of Edward's laptop before hooking it up to the flatscreen. The home page was now on my flat screen.

"Jasper, let's find you now!" Alice said impatiently.

"Jasper Mordecai Whitlock," I said, causing embarrassed vibes to be transmitted throughout the room. "Hey, Mordie, I thought it was a cute middle name. Very southern."

"So I'm Mrs. Jasper Mordecai. . ." Alice whispered, horrified.

"Sure are," I winked. "If you still are going to remain with Jasper, even though your dead hot mate is available. So hot. Have you seen his eyes!" I sighed, leaning back on the couch. "Almost as sexy as Matt's blue and clear eyes. So pretty."

"Oh my god!" Alice cried, looking ready to pummel me.

"Look at them next time," I shrugged.

"Parents names?" Edward prompted.

"Sorry, um. . . " Jasper looked to me. "I-I can't remember my own parents names."

"Jessamine Vertiline Harolds Whitlock," I smiled brightly. "My human memory is immaculant. Your daddy was Jedediah Jasper Whitlock."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jasper snorted.

I shrugged and turned back to my paper, "Now I need to think."

I got a sense of who everyone was and I just needed to blend in more while I'm attending school. But I have a few more days to do that. Maybe I can hold it off for a few weeks before starting school. I have to get rid of the war first. Or solve the problem where I end up looking like Elena.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We're close to Williamsburg and its suppossed to rain, so I thought you guys could go there for the Revolutionary War reinactment while I talk to a few old friends of mine."

"That sounds awesome!" Emmett and Jasper cried.

I smirked, "Good."

* * *

><p>The next part will be using Episode 3 &amp; 4 of the second season so I hope you enjoy:)<p>

Damon?  
>Jasper?<p>

Tell me in a review, please!

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	15. Chapter 15

I approached the Salvatore Boardinghouse hesitantly. I didn't know who would be home, but from the sound of it, no one. I entered and looked around. Things were still the same.

"What are you doing here?" I turned and didn't recognize the voice.

"Jasper, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get in trouble."

"You should be at the reinactment," I whispered, looking through the second floor and finding Stefan's room. I started to look through his things, and found a lot of his journals. Picking up the oldest one, I began reading. It was about me and Stefan. I set it back down and looked through a few more things, finding a sketch of me from 1864 and a few photos.

"I stayed back to hunt."

"Then go hunt."

"I finished early."

I went to the next bedroom, Damon's. The one I was looking for. I looked around at the rather boring room. Nothing big going on here. I did, though, leave a note on his bed written by me, explaining one thing. _I lied. Meet me at the tomb midnight tonight -K. _A secret confrontation, but no one to interrupt. _Don't bring anyone and I won't either. Trust me?_ I knew I could get to him.

Jasper was watching me silently and I nodded to him to get out the window. "Go," I mouthed. He jumped down the window and took off into the dense forest to make sure not to be seen. I gave the note on the pillow one last look before turning into an owl and flying out of the house. Someone was coming.

_"Then you shouldn't follow me. I have places to be."_

"Then take me with you," I heard Jasper say from below me.

_"I don't take people with me when I talk to these people. That is sloppy and they know how to cut out the middle-man, or in their case, you. So, no. I'm perfectly fine on my own."_

"Katherine-"

_"No."_

I soared higher into the sky and out of town, to a sunny little city where miss Isobel lives.

"You're here."

I turned back to my normal form, "I couldn't stay away long," I told her. "We have a new plan."

"Of?"

"Attack," I said simply. "We wait. I want to wait and lure them out. To foolishly attack me. That's our best hope."

She nodded, "That's all you're here for?"

I shook my head and turned into an owl, _"I'll call you soon. I need to figure out the details first."_

I took off to a certain Forbes residence and knocked on the door, dressed in a white and black buffalo plaid shirt, a black tank top underneath, and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I wore white satin heels on my feet. A woman in a Sheriff's uniform opened the door. She knew about the vampires.

"Elena! Can you please come in, and make sure Caroline's alright?"

"Of course, Mrs. Forbes," I nodded immediately. "I was just about to ask you how she's been."

"She's been sleeping a lot, but she says she feels fine. I'm sorry for the rush, but I've got to go to work."

"Oh, that's alright," I smiled. "I'll make sure Caroline's eaten breakfast when she gets up, then."

"Thank you."

She left and shut the door behind her. I climbed the steps and entered Caroline's room. An inviation was all I need, Mrs. Forbes. Thank you.

She was sleeping when I entered, in the sunlight, so that little witch must have given her a ring. Good. I stood in the sunlight and watched her for a moment.

She groaned and sat up, and looked at me and gasped, jumping an inch backwards. "Elena?"

"Nope," I said bluntly. I tilted my head to the side as I watched her. "Try again."

She took a deep breath and a look of loathing appeared on her face, "Katherine."

I smirked and took a seat on the bed. She diverted her eyes from me and scooted further against the headboard. "Don't be frightened," I smiled, leaning on my arm. "We're going to have so much fun together." A little laugh came out with the words. She looked up at me and nearly glared at me. I met her gaze with a smirk as she stayed like that for a moment.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to be brave.

"Just to talk," I assured her. "I need to know something about the Salvatore brothers that only you can tell me."

"W-What is it?" She asked.

"Are they close to one another?"

She shook her head slowly, knowing not to mess with me. "No. Not really."

"Thank you," I smiled. "If you keep quiet about this, I promise not to stake you. I want you to live, just as much as you do." I was out the window in a flash. I ran home, not really feeling like flying, and took my phone into my hands.

"Mason? Have you found the stone yet?"

"No. Carol's looking for it, Katherine," Mason sighed, annoyed.

"Check Tyler," I said. "He might know something."

"He said he hasn't seen anything like it."

I growled in frustration, "Then I don't care what you do, but you have to find that stone soon, Mason. The full moon was last night. If I have it soon, I can reverse the curse and you won't be a slave to the moon."

"And how would that work?"

"A witch, a stone, and a sacrifice."

"Who is the sacrifice?"

I smirked, and lied, "I am still looking for one, Mason. And its not you, I promise."

He chuckled, "I'll look today. And if I do find it, I'll let you know."

"Thanks," I hung up and looked around the house. We needed to stock some blood up into the fridge.

"Where are you going tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Again, that's none of your business," I told him. "I'm going out."

"I'm coming with you."

I looked at him, "What gives you the right?"

His eyes darkened, "Because I know you were lying to Alice."

"I wasn't," I insisted, staring at him. "Why would I lie?"

"To break my heart too, right?" he retorted bitterly. Oh, I'm getting to him too.

"I'm meeting a boy tonight. One that loves me just as I love him," I told him. "And there's nothing that will make me love you. Jasper, you love that frigid bitch that tried to kill me twice. And that's just sadening."

"If I forgot about Alice, could you love me?"

"You'd have to try for my heart first," I smirked.

"That won't be a problem." I was doused with a wave of love and I curled my lip, putting up my defenses of my Power.

"Tricking me to love you is something that doesn't bode well with me."

"Then maybe-" Jasper tried, but I was away from him in a flash as he approached me.

"You have to prove to me you still love me in order for me to even begin to open up to you," I spat.

"Then how do I prove it?" Jasper approached me. I stood my ground and didn't move as he was centimeters from my face.

"That's for you to figure out," I said shortly and spun around.

I walked to the living room and saw the TV was still on the family tree of Jasper. "Finish your tree so I can watch the new HBO movie."

Jasper gave me a dirty look, "Fine."

It was unplugged in seconds and he was typing away. I started to flip through channels. Thinking.

How could I make Damon want to stay with me? To make him join my side of the war?

"I make myself love him," I whispered, dropping the remote. I sprung up and ran to my room, grabbing the lapis lazuli bracelet I owned and a necklace. I put them on and then a toe ring with lapis lazuli in it.

The sun was setting and I wanted to make sure no one was in the area when I got there.

"Where are you going?" I heard Rosalie asked. They were back.

"I'm going to meet someone. If I'm not back by tomorrow night, I want you to take Mason, take the rest of the family, and run to Forks. I'm not kidding. If Alice gets a vision of me in trouble, you run to Forks."

"What are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter," I insisted. "Run to Forks, got it?"

She nodded, "Yeah. We'll run to Forks."

"And don't look back. Don't stop for anyone. They'll kill you if they find you. They have ways."

"Is Klaus here?"

"No. But I'm about to do something stupid," I smirked, putting my jacket on and giving her a wave. "See you. . . hopefully."

And I ran to the woods, by Fell's Church, where I'd make sure to add one more on my side. And then I'd figure out my feelings.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is Damon confrontation. We'll see if we can get Damon on the dark side, huh? This isn't in the episodes, so if you're confused, don't be. It wasn't in the series, that I know of. This is where we start swaying from the series:) Hope you likey! Review, please and thanks to those that have. Pairings will be announced in the next few chapters, once I get further into the story and see how its going to be. There's a poll on my profile if you want to give me the influence! There are more choices than I gave you in the last chapters. (There can be double mating as well)<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you unarmed?" A deep voice inquired. I looked up from my seat on the only foundation of the church.

"Yes, Damon. And you are as well?"

"Of course," he spread his arms and I nodded. "What do you want, Katherine?"

"To talk," I replied quietly.

"About what?" Damon raised his eyebrow and looked at me skeptically. "I know you and Katherine has never wanted to talk."

"I've changed. I spent all day yesterday thinking," I told him with as much earnesty as I could muster. "And I was thinking about you. About. . . us."

He eyed me distrustfully, "You already told me what you thought."

"I wanted you to hurt Stefan," I told him. "But you didn't. I expected you to take it out on him. He's really changed, hasn't he? He's dark, I can feel it when I'm near him. He uses people around him to achieve his goals."

This seemed to be what Damon wanted to hear because he took a seat next to me and nodded in confirmation. "What did you lie about?"

"I love you," I said. "I should have answered you honestly. I should have done what you said and just told you."

His eyes widened, but his face was neutral. "Why didn't you?"

I looked over to him and shrugged, "I was afraid. I was afraid of the commitment and what it would mean. I was afraid of what would happen if I told you the truth. I'll admit it. I chickened out."

He rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands, "After I kill Elena's brother, you tell me this? After she says she doesn't want to be friends?"

"I'm sorry," I told him quietly.

"And why tell me now?"

"I had to tell you. The way I left you wasn't right," I said quietly. "I just wasn't thinking straight. You made me upset and-"

"Are you trying to turn me against my brother?" he asked suddenly.

I turned to face him, surprised, "Why would you think that?"

"That's always been what you were doing, wasn't it?" Damon challenged, his gaze burning my eyes. "You tore us apart when we were human. And you're going to do it now."

"No," I replied honestly. "I just want to bring Stefan down as much as possible."

"By doing what?"

"If he thinks I love him, he'll start to second guess his relationship with Elena, and if he's been being honest with himself his whole existence, right?" Slowly, he nodded, catching my drift. "It will leave him alone and he'll start to hate himself. He's already weak from feeding off of animals, Damon. And I just think he's become arrogant. . . he thinks he's better than you, than me as well. And I refuse to allow him to think that. He may be kind to people, but just because he's kind to some, doesn't mean he's awful to others." I looked at Damon. "Do you ever wonder, Damon, what it would be like to just run away from it all?"

"Don't we all?" Damon returned, a small sexy smile on his face.

"Then run away with me."

"There's always a catch, Katherine," Damon smirked, his hand cupping my cheek. "What's your catch?"

"There's a family with me here," I told him. "And Mason Lockwood is one of their mates."

"And they're all werewolves?" Damon snorted. He stared off into the wolves. "Figures."

"No, they're vampires," I assured him. "A family of them."

"Our kind travel in pairs or alone, Katherine," Damon said annoyed.

"They consider me family as well," I told him. "And they're really. . . nice."

Damon grimaced, "Who is the one you hate?"

"She tried to kill me twice. . ." I admitted. "I may have previously dated her husband before he was changed into a vampire."

"When was this?"

"Before I knew you," I assured him. "1863."

"Did you use compulsion on him?" Damon asked.

I shook my head, "No."

"Did you use compulsion on me?"

I swallowed and looked at him, meeting his eyes, "Only in the beginning. To get you to notice me."

"Did you make me love you?" Damon asked quietly.

I followed his gaze to the forest. "No. I never made you love me. You did that yourself. I just gave you an. . . encouraging nudge."

"Did you love me?"

"Yes," I lied. I could tell he didn't know because he gave a relaxed sigh and turned to me. "I love you now, Damon."

He looked at me, "Prove it."

I smirked, and ruffled his hair affectionately, "I can show you better than I can tell you."

He looked at me for a moment, judging me, and then gave in. He took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I let him dominate me because I wanted him to win, for once, in the love battle we had going on. And I didn't feel like fighting him.

He pushed me onto the stone and ripped my shirt open, "I need to start getting a new wardrobe," I joked against his lips. He chuckled deep in his throat and kissed me with more urgency, his hand skirting up my thigh of my jeans.

"Do you always wear so much clothing?"

I shrugged, letting him rip my tank top off, "I have to blend into the humans somehow."

"When do we run away together?" Damon asked as he pulled his black t-shirt off.

"I'm attending school here in a few weeks," I murmured against his lips. "I can be here as long as necessary."

"Let's leave now," Damon insisted.

"I have business in town," I told him, ripping his belt off. He did the same to me. "I can't just leave. I'm enrolled in school and I have to go. By the end of December, I can leave. I graduate early."

"Quit now-"

"It draws too much attention," I insisted. The moonlight shown on our bodies and Damon kissed me with passion, a ferver.

We laid on the stone and brush undergrowth of the church and just watched the stars.

"What are you going to do to Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Make him resent me," I told Damon. "I was going to kill him, but that wouldn't bode well with you, Damon. I _can_ restrain myself. But the real question is, will you be able to stay on my side, or will you be on your brother's?"

"If I pick your side, will I be with you?" He asked, his head turning so he could see me. "Forever and just us. No other men in your life."

I looked at him, the sun reflecting off my cheeks. "Depends on if you follow the game, Damon."

"There are no rules to follow," he grinned.

I winked, "Exactly." I stood up, gathering my clothes and balling them up. My naked skin was glowing. "I have a little mind-date with your brother. Can you keep our secret, Damon?"

"You know I can," he said cockily.

I smirked and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you around, Damon."

"Goodbye, Katherine." And I ran, smirking. Damon, achieved. Stefan, in progress.

* * *

><p>Pairings are still being decided! Please, vote on my profile poll! I'm can go anywhere with this! But vote soon! (Thank you and all of those who reviewed so far, as well)<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	17. Chapter 17

I returned home first, to change my clothing. As soon as I entered, with the torn remnants of my clothing all that was covering my skin, Edward and Jasper immediately growled.

"What in god's name have you done?" Edward demanded, grabbing my arm. I hissed, my eyes darkening, and shoved him away, into the wall.

"Had a little reunion time."

"Are you hurt?" Jasper asked, checking my emotions for an pain.

I smirked at him, "Not at all."

I ran to my room and got changed into a purple tube top, dark skinny jeans, and a black jacket. I found some heels that matched my black jacket and put them on before redoing my make-up. I needed to be strong if I was ever going to do anything and since it was seven in the morning, I called Elizabeth.

I made a small incision on her wrist and sucked some blood from there, so she could easily bandage it. I then handed her a vervain necklace.

"Miss?" she asked in surprise.

"I don't want other vampires invited inside. Wear this so you can't be compelled.," I told her. She hesitantly took it and placed it around her neck.

"Thank you, Miss. It's beautiful."

I smiled, "Your welcome."

Next, I called Caroline's cell phone, and left a message, since she didn't answer. "It's Katherine. You'll do well to keep Stefan away from Elena for a few hours. Just until I talk to him. I don't want his little human to ruin his and I's talk time. Oh, and tell Elena this: she can never have kids, she's too maternal not to anyway, and Stefan's constantly tempted with her blood. You don't do this and I will stake you, Caroline. Got it?" Then I hung up and took off to my next destination.

Stefan was fast asleep when I approached the house, so I snuck in his room and draped myself on him, curling up to sleep. But I wasn't sleeping. I'd miss out on sleeping today in order to make this evil plan work.

And I invaded his dreams. The first setting was the Lockwood Mansion in 1864, when we went to the ball. Then I switched it up to the Mystic Grill. He was seeing Damon with Elena. And that had to hurt.

He woke suddenly, causing me to 'stir'. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked groggily, my head resting on his chest.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Yes, a bad dream. Get back to sleep." There was a tense pause and I knew he was piecing things together, because he shot out of bed with his Power speed - which wasn't very fast - and glared at me. "Katherine," he hissed.

"You have to admit," I smirked, shrugging. "I am getting better at this." I looked him over. "It was easy to get inside of your head." I started to stand out of the bed. "Have you completely forsaken your nature?"

He ran at me with his powers, to shove me down, but I didn't even budge. I pushed on his shoulders and knocked him halfway across the room. I heaved myself up and shook my head. "Are we really going to do this again?" I sauntered towards him. "We both know I can rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time."

He stood up slowly, "What do you want?"

I sighed, and looked him over. Arrogant. "I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Induldge me for a little while, please?"

He had a pissy expression on his face and looked off into the distance of his room before looking at me with a fierce expression, "Why are you back in town?" It was almost like he had had enough of me. Well that's no fun, Mister Party-Pooper. I just got in town.

"Three reasons," I replied, holding up my hand, with each step, I pronounced a word and held up a finger, "You. You. And. . ." I pretended to think about it before stating the obvious. "You."

"You see," Stefan said, playing. "I just can't get that down. It just kind of. . ." He cleared his throat. "Gets stuck in my throat."

I looked at him boredly, "Well, you know, it's the truth." I let out a deep sigh and trailed my finger down his chest. "Deep down in that gorgeous body of yours, there's the Stefan that fell in love with me, too."

He turned away from me and ran off. So I decided to be bold. I grabbed a journal of his, that looked pretty recent, and sat down in the front parlor of the boardinghouse, reading it from cover to cover.

"You shouldn't read someone's journal."

I sighed, "I know. I'm sorry," I said sarcastically. "It was just too tempting. All your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk, waiting for me to read."

He stopped in front of me and took the book out of my hands, making a show of closing it one handed and presented me with a glass in the other. "From Damon's private stock."

"Oh," I chuckled. "That's right. You don't do human," I pointed at him as he approached the fireplace. "You don't do human. I read about that." I took a sip. B positive. "I also ready about your recent werewolf siting. That must have come as quite a surprise." I let him take a seat as I talked about what I just read. If they were onto Mason, then he needed to act quickly and get me that stone.

He leaned forward in interest, but narrowed his eyes at me, "What do you know about werewolves?"

"I. . ." I began twirling a piece of my hair. "Know not to pet one." He snorted and looked down. "Their bite kills, Stefan." I pointed the glass at him. "It's best to stay clear of them during the full moon." I stood and began walking away.

"And. . . how do you know this?" I changed direction and walked behind the chair.

"Who do you think was responsible for riding this town of vampires in 1864?" Mainly to cover up my tracks, but. . . eh.

"The founding families," Stefan answered like a little scholar that he is.

"Spearheaded by. . .?" I prompted, examining a magnifying glass.

"The Lockwood's," Stefan stated like it was obvious.

I nodded, glad he was getting somewhere. With just the right nudge. . . "You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you?" I leaned on the chair in a taunting manner. "The one that you were dreaming about?"

"I was your escort," He sighed.

I nodded, "That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret." Oh, and those were the early days. My. . . "From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem." Such a little prick, he was.

"So . . ." Stefan tried to piece together. "You're saying all the Lockwood's are werewolves."

I shook my head and approached closer than I was. "There werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all woods."

"How many of the werewolves are out there?" Stefan inquired. "I mean... is it just limited to the Lockwood's?"

I looked off, thinking, "No. There are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies." I took another sip of the blood and sighed. I set the glass down hard and leaned towards Stefan, "My turn to ask a question." I giggled as I picked up Stefan's journal and he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Why did you keep this picture?" I presented the 1864 picture of me, wagging it suggestively. "Hmm? Why not burn it?" I put it back in his journal. "Tear it up. You want to know why I came back? Well, I have a better question. Why did you? For Elena?" He looked away. "No. . . You came back to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?"

I saw a tiny nod before he was in front of me in a flash, his face centimeters from mine. His hand touched my cheek and I looked at it distrustfully. "What is it about you that makes me still care?" I tilted my head curiously. I moved closer until our lips touched briefly. He sucked in a breath and I hesitated. Wrong move. A sharp object was shoved into my back and I gave a gasp of pain. Vervain.

I fell to the couch, my throat closing up from the herb all vampires were allergic to. I gasped for air and my chest heaved as my heart stuttered. Stefan just stared at me until I became completely ineffective.

I could do nothing after a minute as he carried me to the basement and set me on a chair where chains were attached to the legs and arms. Helplessly, I watched as he chained my arms and legs in. When I'm restored to my full strength, I could easily break out of these, but right now, I'd have to endure whatever he gives me.

He sat on the table, "Now. . . where were we?" I gasped out breaths as I tried to get air in my system. "That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?"

"You don't have to do this," I insisted.

"Answer the question," Stefan demanded.

"Mason Lockwood. I came here for Mason Lockwood," I told him. He would kill me if I gave the wrong answer. Injecting me with vervain. "He's the mate of a dear friend, and I brought them together."

He stood up and gave me a blank expression, "We're gunna play by my rules now." I watched as he grabbed a piece of vervain from a plant growing in the corner. No! I struggled to get out of the chains.

"No," I whispered. "No, what are you-" I screamed as the vervain touched my cheek and my flesh burned.

Stefan lowered his face so we were close. "Answer the question," he whispered.

"You're going to torture me now?" I was close to crying from the pain and my voice wavered.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth," He released me and backed up.

I watched until he sat down and tossed the vervain to the side. "Later that night at the Founder's Ball-"

"I don't want to hear anymore stories about the past," He interrupted.

"Yes, you do, Stefan," I insisted. "That's exactly what you want to hear."

Stefan looked at me after I said that. "What do you want?"

He took a chair and settled it in front of me. I took a while to answer, and I didn't.

"You know," he said. "We can stay here as long as you want. And when you'll start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it."

I looked at him with a light expression. "I've been doing all the talking. It's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?"

He got a hauty expression on his face. "Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself."

"Does she know that you love me?" I rushed through that sentence quicker than I would have liked. It sounded almost. . . desperate?

He leaned forward and shook his head with a raised eyebrow, "I don't." Then he stood up.

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan," I said in an annoyed tone. "Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in." He was silent as he relived that night. "Go ahead, Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real." He looked like he believed me, so I continued. "And so was mine." I pulled out my necklace and began playing with it. "Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming."

He was sitting on the ground like some kind of baby. "It wasn't real. I remember you compelling me." Believe me, bucko. I compelled you a lot, but I'm not letting you win.

* * *

><p>I think I've decided upon pairing. The pairing title on the info (Where you have to pick the pairing characters) will remain the same. But I won't tell you. You'll know at the end of the next chapter! Hope you like this one! This is the first part. This chapter was super long and I had to divide it up in two.<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	18. Chapter 18

"Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me. . .I had to take away your fear."

"Well whatever feelings I had back then. . ." He nodded as he came up with what he'd say next. "All turned to hate."

"Love. . . Hate. . . such a fine line," I started chuckled. "I can wait," I sighed. "Anyway, George Lockwood was all sorts of trouble. He. . . used vampires to cover up his tracks. He told the founding families about us. . . But, he was willing to strike a deal."

He looked at me, "What kind of a deal?"

"A deal," I told him matter-of-factly, "to rid the town of vampires."

He stood and walked to the chair in front of me. "You knew that they were going to burn the vampires in that church?" He sat.

"I practically lit the match."

"They were your friends," he stressed. "Your family and you just sold them out."

I nodded, smirking, "Without blinking."

"What did George get in return for giving you your freedom?"

I snorted, "Something he wanted desperately."

"So you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something. What was it?"

Ah, he wants to know about my private life. I knew he wasn't over me. That. . . or he just has serious issues about keeping people to their own secrets.

I sighed and shook my head, "Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine needed to stay far, far away but thanks to you," I pointed at him. "My plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, i made sure I could see you one last time but your father used your love for me against me, he poisoned your blood. And Damon, being Damon, nearly ruined everything." No, Damon was the first to react to the plan you and him had made to retrieve me from the wagon. You two made everything. . . work even better.

"When we came for you, we tried to save you," Stefan shook his head.

"I didn't want to be saved," I told him.

"So then Damon and I died for nothing!" He said furiously. "For nothing!"

"No, Stefan," I shook my head at him. "You died for love," I said back just as fiercly.

He went to the vervain plants for a while and I sat down, counting the bricks on the wall. No one spoke. 1,397 bricks lined this room.

"Are you going to tell me why you came back here or are you just playing another game?" Game.

"Have you not heard a word I said," I said, really starting to get annoyed. "I answered that question five times over now."

"Oh, good," Stefan said goodheartedly. "Make it six."

I sighed and looked at him, "I want what I want, Stefan, and I don't care what I have to do to get them. My list of victims is a long one and I have _no_ problem adding one more name to that list."

"Come on, Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now."

You're right, I would have. I pretended to think it over, "Still can." He snorted. "If I have to I will snap her neck like a twig, and you know it." He hissed and grabbed the chair, pulling a piece off to stake me. He growled in anger as he held it up, ready to strike down, but I showed no fear. He slowly lost his anger and threw the stake away. He can't kill me, good.

"I guess you don't hate me as much I you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove far from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch."

He growled again in anger and grabbed my throat. I let out a cry of fear as his eyes turned dark and he poised the stake, ready to kill.

"Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you," he growled. Fierce.

I kicked him off of me and started to pluck the chains off.

I sauntered towards him, "I have been sipping vervain for the past 145 years. You got me by surprise once, I wasn't going to let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan."

It stings though. Like a bitch, and constricts my airways.

"What?" he asked, confused. "Why?"

I croutched down next to him. "I told you. I missed you, Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

I heard the door open upstairs. "Hello?" Elena. Unmistakedly. What time was it? If it was still early, I'll kill Caroline. I looked up at the source of the noise and then down at Stefan, smiling. "Stefan?"

I grabbed the stake and shoved it into his leg. He gave grunts of pain and was immobilized. I can kill Elena, if I need to. I ran up the stairs and walked behind her. "Stefan!"

I shifted from one foot to the other. "You must be Elena," she gasped and faced me with fear in her eyes. I slowly stepped towards her.

"How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?"

I stopped in front of her and looked her over slowly. She was giving short breaths. Her heart was hammering. She was about to pass out in fear. I smirked, trailing a finger from her collar bone as I walked around her. "You're asking the wrong questions."

I could hear Stefan approaching and Elena could too. "Elena!" He came to check to make sure she was alright. How sweet. I was gone in a flash, leaving out the same window I came to meet Damon in a few nights ago.

I ran to find Caroline, but, well, it was difficult. I found her scent from the middle of the road to the boardinghouse and saw evidence of skidding. So, she tried to keep Elena away. I followed other car tracks to the Mystic Grill and heard her in the bathroom, washing her hands. She looked like she was scared to death. I would be too, if I was her. I threatened to end her life.

She tensed as she saw me in the mirror, but bravely turned to face me.

"Katherine," she greeted.

"Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?" I asked, staring intently at her.

"I-I tried, okay?" she stuttered. "But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend."

"Occupy her," I replied in a short tone. "Occupy her, that's _all_ I asked."

"I-I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that morality stuff. And I think. . . And I really think that I got to her."

I advanced slowly, but knew she was telling the truth. "I hope so, because let's not forget, I already killed you once. I can easily do it again." I left her having a 'heart-attack' and walked out of the bathroom, to the outside. I hid as I saw Elena and Stefan enter. Then Elena left, pissed off. Maybe Stefan really did break up with her. So I got to her.

As I saw Damon leave, I rested on the wall, my arms over my chest and waiting.

"Bad day?" I knew I caught him off guard when he looked up.

But he replied in the Damon way, "Bad century. Heard you were on the loose?"

I smirked, winking. "What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?"

"I don't do jealous," Damon replied, shaking his head, but looking me over. "Not with you. Not anymore."

I giggled and followed him as he walked away. "Why so pouty?"

"Tried to kill a werewolf, and failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self."

"What did you do to Mason?" I demanded, stepping in front of him.

He looked at me, "You knew?"

"Of course I did," I snorted. "You need to be careful around him." He met my eyes. "One bite, Damon, and you'll die. The myths are true, so please, don't try to be hero, Damon. You'll end up dead."

"Been there, done that."

"I mean, completely dead," I sighed.

He shrugged, "I'll take you down with me."

I rolled my eyes, but put my hand on his shoulder. "I have a plan."

"Elena and Stefan already had a little 'chaotic' break-up, or whatever this kids call it now adays," Damon said, shrugging. "Your jobs done."

"No," I told him. "It's only just begun. I'll leave Elena alone, if you become my little. . . secret agent."

"Can I think about it?" he turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm.

"Call me when you have an answer," I said, pressing a piece of paper into his hand. I winked at him and then took off into the night. I approached the park and remember the last words I said to Damon when he was human.

_"I love you, Damon. We will be together again, I promise."_ And that was when he was unconscious, going through the change. He'll never remember.

I took off home and settled on the sofa. I loved him. And I had been lying to myself all these years to make it easier. I loved Jasper too, but he's changed since I last saw him. It'd be difficult, but I think I can convince Damon that I love him and only him. I just hope he'd listen. I don't know how long I was sitting there, knowing that the Cullen's were watching from the doorway. My fingers touched my lips involuntarily as I remembered the kiss he had given me last night. He loved me, he still did.

My phone went off and I was roused from my thoughts. I didn't recognize the number, which was odd.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It was fake," Damon's voice said. "The fight where Elena and Stefan broke up. They know about Caroline being on your side."

I was silent, contemplating. "Does this mean that you're saying yes to my proposal, Damon?"

He chuckled and I heard a few branches creak on his side of the line, "Yes."

I giggled, "Welcome, Damon. Welcome to my side."

* * *

><p>And now you know. . . or you can make a pretty good guess of who will be paired with Kathy. This chapter has to be a favorite of mine, by far. So thanks to everyone and I love you guys for reviewing! Review please and the next chapter will be up. At this point, the chapters will start to sway from the series.<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	19. Chapter 19

"Meet at Caroline's," I told him. "We have much to discuss."

"Why can't I just come wherever you're staying?" Damon suggested.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Damon?" I asked. "Meet at Caroline's tonight. You can talk to her mom about the vampires. I'll talk to Caroline. Arrive before ten. I need to arrive later."

"And can we . . . you know, shakey shakey later tonight?"

I snorted, "I'm a lady, Damon. Such talk is innappropriate for us. But we'll see, if you're good."

He chuckled, "See you tonight, Katerina."

I hissed at the use of my name, "That sounds hot from you, Damon."

I hung up and rolled my eyes, sighing, and falling down on the sofa. "Your boyfriend?"

I opened an eye to see Alice. "Speaking of boyfriend, how's Mason? Damon stabbed him tonight."

"He's fine," Alice spat. "I had a vision of him talking to Tyler Lockwood about what happened last year during his vacation in Florida."

I winced, "Yeah, about that. . . such a shame he killed Jimmy. It as purely self-defense though."

"How would you know?"

I shrugged, "He's told me that story tons of times."

"Who is Damon?" Jasper asked curiously.

"If he's loyal, I may bring him home for all of you to meet," I smirked.

I rose and checked the clock 9:45. "Caroline will be coming here tomorrow."

"Who's that?"

"New born vampire," I smirked, patting the top of Alice's head as I passed. She growled and grabbed my arm, breaking it. I hissed and shoved her away from me, letting her fall, breaking my couch.

"Bitch," Alice spat.

"Whore," I returned.

"Slut," She cried.

"Money-grabber. You owe me a new couch," I told her. "Give Elizabeth the money and she'll buy it. None of you are to leave the house. That's an order. I find out you did without my permission and you're never welcome back."

"Alice had a vision of you being tortured," Rosalie told me.

I cracked my neck, "Oh, yes. That was Damon's brother, Stefan. I really don't like him."

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked, examining the burn mark on my cheek with his cool fingers.

I shrugged his grasp off. "Fine," I sniffed. "In the end, I tricked him, so it doesn't matter."

I snapped off the metal cuffs from the chains Stefan put me in and dropped them on the table by the door. "Forgot to take these off."

"Those are solid steel," Edward whispered.

"I can snap things a lot harder," I winked, looking him up and down. "I have a place to be."

I ran to Caroline's as the church bells rang ten at night. I could hear Damon inside talking to Liz Forbes, so I knocked.

"Excuse me a moment, Damon. I don't know who that is."

I brought tears to my eyes and took a few deep breaths to sound winded.

"Elena!" Liz said sharply. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I see Caroline? I really need to talk to her," I told her.

"Yes, of course. Go right on up."

"Thank you," I sighed gratefully. I walked up the stairs and opened Caroline's door as she was taking her make-up off.

"Katherine?" Caroline asked.

"You are getting better at this," I smirked. "Sit."

"Elena and Stefan broke up today," Caroline told me immediately after doing as I said. "They were arguing at the Grill after you left and Elena walked out."

"They tricked you," I told her. "They know that I'm talking to you. They want you to relay me false information. I sort of . . . snuck up on them when they didn't know and listened to the whole thing. They hope to make me lose trust in you and then kill you. At least, that's what I think Stefan wants."

"I really did try to keep Elena away!" Caroline cried, near tears. "Please, don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you," I told her, smirking. "At least, not yet. I have a better plan for you. And you stay alive in it if you do it right."

"W-What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"You're eighteen, right?"

She nodded. "I graduate this winter. Early."

"Good," I smiled, laughing. "So do I."

"You're going to school with us?" she squeaked.

I nodded, "I sure do. Not yet though. Couple weeks. By the next full moon. I have a task for you."

"What is it?"

"When your mom thinks you're sleeping, I want you to come to my home and stay the night. I don't trust Stefan not to stake you in your sleep."

"You have a house?" she asked. "How?"

"The same way you do. Only I used compulsion and stole the money I needed to pay for it. Only you and I are allowed inside. And do not bring Damon to it. I still don't trust him."

"He's on your side too?"

"It's a work in progress," I said shortly. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes. Will it be safe?"

I nodded, "Very safe. I have to go, unfortunately. Damon's leaving and he's my ride."

"Damon's here?" Caroline asked.

I nodded, "Call me if anything changes."

She nodded and looked at the paper I left on her bed. "Okay. . ." As I walked down the stairs, I heard Caroline sigh in relief. "I'm not dead."

I snorted and went to the front of the home. "Elena!" Damon said from the door. "Do you want a ride home?"

I saw Liz watching curiously.

"Oh, um, I was just going to walk, but-"

"Nonsense," Damon smiled charmingly. "I'll drive you. It's on the way."

"Thanks," I said quietly. "Um, Mrs. Forbes, thank you for letting me come in at such a late time. I'm really sorry. It won't happen again."

"You're Caroline's friend," Liz waved me off. "It's fine. You're a good girl."

"Thank you," I smiled appreciatively. I followed Damon out and got in the passenger seat of his car.

"Where to, my lady?" Damon asked, winking.

"The park," I replied. "I spend my nights in plain sight."

"You don't look like you've slept."

"That's because I haven't. I need to soon, though," I sighed.

"And blood?"

"Had plenty yesterday," I told him, shrugging.

"Where do you live?"

"I told you, the park."

"That's not what you told Caroline."

I sighed, "Damon?" 

"Katherine," He smiled.

"Stop the car."

He raised an eyebrow, but obliged. I locked all the doors and turned to him. "You were a good boy, Damon."

His smirk grew malicious and he flipped me out of the seat and into his lap. Getting done in the car is not the most comfortable thing in the world, but I'd live.

"Try not to rip my clothes this time. I need them."

He chuckled and did just as I requested. Damon was clearly showing loyalty on my side.

* * *

><p>next chapter will have plenty of CarolineDamon/Katherine drama. It all starts with the Historical Society Fair thing:))) Please review and I'll love you forever!

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	20. Chapter 20

My phone rang mid-afternoon.

"You're ruining my sleep, Caroline," I said annoyed as I pulled myself out of bed and got changed into a blue dress with black and white tie dye before strapping on some blue heels.

"It's Stefan and Damon, Katherine," Caroline said worriedly. "They've been shot. I think someone sold them out. My mom's there with Mason Lockwood, and two of her deputies. They know something's up."

I stood straight, staring at myself in the mirror. I looked fine to leave. "Where?"

"About two hundred feet from the lodge. Elena's with me."

I growled in frustration, "We'll deal with your mistake later. Right now, I'll be there. Give me two seconds."

"Hurry," Caroline whispered.

I took off out of the manor and flew to the Historical Society in my owl form. I swooped through the trees, trying to find them. If Mason did this. . . I spotted Mason glaring at the two fallen vampires and flew straight up in the air before falling to the ground in my human form.

"Liz," I greeted sweetly. I heard Elena and Caroline approach, one gasping for breath before she even saw me.

And then she gasped. "Caroline! How could you!" It wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Elena?"

"We haven't been introduced," I smiled, holding out my hand. "I'm Katherine."

"You're in the middle of something," she said.

"Yeah, well, you can't kill them."

"They're vampires," Liz spat. "So are you."

"Stefan drinks animal blood, Liz. He's never killed a human. And Damon? Blood bags," I told her. "He wanted those tombed vampires gone just as much as I did. That's why I was the one that told George Lockwood to round them up and place them in there." Her eyes widened in shock. "I wanted them gone as well."

"Kill her as well."

"No," I heard Damon gasp.

I turned into an owl as they tried to shoot me and lifted into the air, in the tree, where I turned back. "Leave them alive, and I'll spare you three."

"Caroline!" Liz gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Damon saved your daughter, Liz," I shouted down the tree. "He gave her enough blood to live through the night. She's as alive as you and Elena are." I can't have my 'child' go and get killed now either. "And I'd hate for you to accidently kill your daughter's savior. She would have died without Damon's blood."

Liz looked conflicted as she saw Elena and Caroline, at the edge of the clearing. I jumped down from the tree. "Stand down," Liz ordered her deputies. I walked over to Damon, and pulled the wooden bullets out of him. I did the same to Stefan. I looked up at the sheriff.

"Good move, Sheriff."

"How did you know we'd be here?"

"Who do you think created these two in the first place?" I smirked. "Besides, I always keep an eye on the town." I turned to Mason, "You. You're coming with me."

I grabbed him and shoved him against the tree. "What part of not turning them in didn't you understand, Mason?" I spat.

He fought for air in my crushing grip. "I-I thought they were the enemy."

"You thought wrong," I told him. "You made a mistake, Mason. A big one that I now have to clean up thanks to you. Get all the vervein off of the deputies and Liz. I have a few things to fix."

He fell from my grip, coughing.

"Now, Mason!" I shouted. I looked up to see Caroline and Elena watching me curiously.

"Both of you. Leave," I snapped.

"I'm not leaving them with you," Elena said.

"Too bad, little girl. They are going to be left with me," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Just because you look like me does not mean you can boss me around," Elena muttered.

"Oh, but it does," I smirked. Mason tossed the vervain in all of the police's uniforms to the ground. I sniffed the deputies first before meeting each of their eyes.

"The Salvatore's are not vampires. You don't remember a single thing that happened in the last hour."

I then turned to Liz, "You are Damon's friend, he's on the vampire hunting council. You don't remember seeing me today, only Elena, and the Salvatore brothers are not vampires."

"They're not," Liz whispered.

I smiled and looked at Mason, "You're going home, right now."

"Katherine-"

"Now, Mason," I growled.

He sighed, "Fine. Don't you dare call me later."

"I'm the one making the conditions, Mason, not you," I hissed. I turned to the Salvatore brothers, pulling them to their feet. Then I turned into an owl and flew up in the air, flying to the Lockwood mansion. Oh, Mason, I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully.

I waited on the roof and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" Caroline answered apprehensively.

"Meet me at the park tonight at eight," I said shortly. "We have to talk."

"Look, if you're going to kill me, can you at least wait until I graduate high school?" she pleaded.

"Killing you is still debatable. I can't exactly have you spying on Elena anymore, but I can have you either be on their side or my side. Tell me right now which side."

She was silent for a moment, "What are the benefits on each side?"

"Smart girl," I nodded. "My side? You don't worry about being killed as long as you're loyal. You live with me and you tell your mom that you are staying at a friends house while you sort out your 'issues'. I'll help you study and I'll get you to pass your final semester with flying colors. Harvard worthy, even, grades. Then I'll let you visit your mother and Matt as often as you'll like, as long as you don't tell them you're a vampire. However, if you chose to go against me, you have to worry about me killing you. I'll probably turn Matt and put him on my side, and I'll make you so paranoid that you will never know when I strike. And I'll tell your mom about you."

"I-" She hesitated and I could tell she was with someone. "I'm with you?"

"I don't know, are you?" I challenged.

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Good, you can compel your mom now to let her know since she doesn't have any vervain on her and then you can meet me at the park tonight at eight. Bring Damon, will you?"

"S-sure. And I'm living with you?"

"Yes," I smirked, seeing Mason's truck pull in. "Study pals, remember? Bring everything you'll need for a few months. And . . . you follow my rules now."

"Of course," she nodded. "I'll be there."

"It's not the end of the world. We'll be great friends."

"O-Okay."

"See you, Caroline."

I turned off my phone as soon as I finished that and entered the Lockwood house as Tyler left.

"So, you find it yet?" I asked casually.

Mason looked up from his seat on the couch and smirked, "And if I did?"

"Then your punishment for exposing the brothers is. . . less drastic," I ammended.

"As in?"

"As in you go through the next full moon and then we do the spell," I told him.

"That risks people's lives!" Mason insisted. "Tyler has more time to screw up and kill someone."

"And I'll make sure he doesn't," I told him. "Tyler won't end up doing what you did to Jimmy. I promise."

He sighed and handed me the moonstone, "I can deal with that."

"We make good business," I winked. "See you around."

"Where are you going to get a witch?" Mason called as I walked away.

"You leave that to me," I told him before taking off. I was at my home in seconds and called Elizabeth.

"We're having a new guest stay with us. A Miss Caroline Forbes," I told her. "She's recently turned and will need human food to sedate her cravings. Can you be a dear and go grocery shopping for me?"

"Of course, Miss."

I passed her a few hundreds, "Thank you."

"Do you want me to clean out a room for her?"

"No, Elizabeth, I'll do that," I told her. "She'll only be staying a few short months."

* * *

><p>And now, we're out of the series. . . in certain parts:) Keep in mind that while I'm typing, I'm watching the season, so it will take me a long time to actually figure out the plot. But I got this in mind:) Hope you likey and please review:)<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	21. Chapter 21

I met with Caroline that night and she had a mask in her hands. "There's a masquerade ball at the Lockwood's tomorrow night. I got you this."

I raised an eyebrow but took the sleek black mask from her, "Thanks."

"I hope it will settle what I did today. It was really stupid, I know, "Caroline insisted.

I nodded and sat down on the park bench. "Is Damon coming?"

"I told him to come," she looked around. "He said he'd be here."

"Sorry I'm late, ladies," Damon greeted, dropping from a tree. "I just decided to fly in."

"You so have to teach me how to do that," Caroline breathed.

I snorted, "Let's go. You can. . . put your things in my car."

"You have a car?" Damon gasped dramatically.

I winked. "Not mine, actually. I borrowed it from a friend. Get in, people. Come on. I don't have eternity for nothing."

I pressed the unlock button and helped Caroline with her bags. Her fifteen thousand bags.

"Where do you live?" Caroline asked, getting in the passenger seat, forcing Damon to sit in back. I liked this girl even better now.

"Not far," I admitted.

I started up Emmett's jeep and flipped on the stereo. "What do you two like? Country? Rock? Hip-Hop? Rap?"

"The hits," Caroline said excitedly. She'd stay with me. I looked through the rear-view mirror to Damon.

"And you, Mr. Silent-pants?"

"I'm not a huge fan of country. . . so whatever's fine," Damon winked. "This is a big car, Katherine. I bet we could do lots of things in here."

"I promised I wouldn't ruin it," I smirked.

"Since when did you keep to promises?"

"Since when have I not?" I challenged. I turned on the hits and started to sing along with Caroline.

"Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<p>

"I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<p>

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

"I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

"No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight," Caroline and I finished, and laughed as I pulled up into the house.

"God, this reminds me why I don't listen to women in cars," Damon muttered.

I rolled my eyes and pocketed the keys. "Oh, you love it, Damon."

"Where do we go?" Caroline asked, bouncing in excitement. "Your home is _huge!"_

I nodded to the house, "Elizabeth is waiting. Just grab your things and I'll call her."

Damon helped Caroline with her things and opened the door. "Elizabeth!" I shouted.

"Coming, Miss!" I heard her call. She was in front of me in seconds.

"Could you please invite Caroline inside, Elizabeth?" I asked sweetly. She turned to face Caroline and the girl gave her a small finger wave and tenative smiled.

"Hey," Caroline said cautiously.

"Come in, Miss Caroline," Elizabeth said goodnaturedly. "Miss Katherine has told me about you liking human food and I have taken the liberty of buying many things woman your age like."

"Oh, thank you," Caroline smiled, stepping in. "But you didn't have to do that."

Damon raised an eyebrow, looking at me expectantly.

"Don't ask me," I smirked.

"Miss, what about him?"

I sighed, "Let him in. I'll show Caroline to her room."

"This place is amazing!" Caroline breathed as she took in the crystal chandelier and marble staircases.

"Thank you," I told her. "Now, if you'll set your things here. I'd like you to meet some friends of mine."

"Friends?" Caroline whispered.

I let her set her things down and she hesitantly followed me to the living room. Rosalie looked up from a fashion magazine, "Hey, I'm Rosalie."

"Oh, I love your outfit. It is _so_ next season," Caroline said quickly.

Rosalie looked at me and nodded, "I like her already."

"This is her mate, Emmett," I said, nodding to the guy next to her.

Emmett winked, "Maybe you, Rosie and I can get together sometime."

I laughed, "Loser can't get it in with his wife." Caroline nodded, smiling slightly.

"This is Jasper and Alice," I said to the couple on the love seat, but they weren't touching at all. "Alice is Mason Lockwood's mate."

"The mayor's brother?" Caroline asked.

I nodded, "The hot one. Although Tyler's not too bad. . ."

Caroline giggled, "He's nothing special. Horrible temper."

"All werewolves have horrible tempers," I muttered. "And lastly, there's Edward."

Caroline looked at him, "Oh, hi. I didn't see you there before."

Damon cleared his throat, "I'm Damon."

I smirked and wrapped my arm around his neck. "Sorry, this is Damon Salvatore. Confederate soldier in 1864. Died in 1864. Born in Mystic Falls."

"Thanks for the life story, Kat," Damon snorted.

I winked at him, "And this is Caroline Forbes. My new best friend."

Caroline's eyes widened, "What?"

"I have to take someone with me to get a new car, don't I? And you sabotaged your poor car just to help me yesterday. So you should get a new car too. . ."

"Are you bribing her to stay on our side?"

"No, I'm paying her for her services," I asnwered Damon. "Come, Caroline. I'll show you to your room and we can get to sleep. We have an early day. Masquerade ball and all."

"You'll be my date, right?" Damon whispered. I turned to look at him and stood on my tippy-toes as I whispered in his ear.

"You won't be jealous if I talk to Stefan?"

"Not one bit," Damon whispered back.

"Good. Meet me in my room tonight. First door on the left staircase. Caroline, this way please," I grinned. I took her hand and guided her up the stairs to an empty room at the end of my staircase.

"But my things-" Caroline said, looking behind her.

"You can get them later," I told her. "Here we are! The only modern room in the house, so you'll have to bear with it." I opened the door to a nice yellow colored room. The walls were a soft yellow and the bed was a crisp white. A vanity was on the far wall, where two doors were - one to her closet, the other to her private bathroom. A couch was placed in the corner by the door and there was a small dresser with a flat screen on it. A desk was also there, painted white, with a laptop and a small lamp.

"We have blood packets in the fridge," I nodded to the fridge under her desk. "And the food downstairs will help with the cravings."

"You were serious about the tudoring, right?" Caroline asked.

I nodded, "I don't accept anyone with lower than a 3.0 GPA."

"Oh, thank god," Caroline sighed. "Because I am awful at Calculus and I could so use help from someone way smarter than my mom."

I smiled, "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow for shopping for the ball?"

"Totally," Caroline smiled.

"Do you know what Elena's wearing?" I asked her.

"Sleek, black, about knee length. And don't forget to straighten your hair," Caroline answered dutifully.

I smiled at her, "We are going to be the best of friends, Caroline."

Caroline smiled with satisfaction, "You aren't as bad as Stefan made you out to be."

"Oh?"

"He said you'd hurt everyone I loved to get to me and then make me feel bad."

"Well, that's just Stefan's point of view. But trust me, he's going to get exactly that. With you and Damon away from him, he won't be feeling too good."

"And I mean, Elena lied to me," Caroline continued. "She said that the two of them were having a rough patch. And that they might even be over. But they aren't! She lied to me straight to my face!"

"You and Damon both. I'll see you, Caroline."

"Night, Katherine!" she called.

I smiled and opened Rosalie and Emmett's door, "Dress shopping tomorrow. Be ready by eight."

When I made it to my bedroom, Damon was on my bed, his black shirt completely unbuttoned and showing off his abs.

"It's been too long since we've had a room to ourselves."

I smirked, "Well, let's make this reunion memerable."

* * *

><p>Ah, Caroline's moved in and KatCaroline are forming a friendship! Next chapter is the Masquerade ball and female bonding time. Review, please!

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you mean, Stefan?" I demanded that morning on the phone.

"I mean, Mason is now floating in that little well that contained the moonstone."

I smirked, going to the vanity as Damon slept in my bed. "You see, Stefan, that's where you're wrong. Mason didn't put the moonstone down there. I have it with me right now."

"That's impossible. I'm looking at it."

I smirked and played with my necklace, "It's a fake. Mine is real."

"What is your plan with it, Katherine?"

I smirked, "Telling you would ruin it. I will rip this town apart until it rains blood, Stefan, if you try to get in my way. Tonight, at the masquerade ball."

I hung up with him gaping on the other end and went to get in my shower.

"What was that about?"

"Your brother killed Mason after having a sudden urge to drink his blood," I told Damon, putting my hair in a wet bun. I pulled my towel off and slid on some black lingerie before putting on some jeans and a black t-shirt.

"My brother wouldn't kill anyone," Damon protested.

I looked over my shoulder as I did my make-up, "That's what he told me."

"That pixie girl is going to be so pissed," Damon smiled.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell her," I muttered. "She'd have another reason to kill me."

His arms suddenly appeared around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder, "You are so sexy?"

"Not as sexy as you are," I returned.

He snorted and pressed his face into my neck, "I'm your date to the ball."

"I'm dancing with everyone, Damon. I'll just reserve a dance for you."

"No," Damon said simply into my ear.

"I need a favor from you."

"Doing what?" Damon asked.

"I need you to pretend to be on Stefan's side and I need you to do what he says, within reason."

"And if I disagree?"

I tensed and spun around to face him, a determined look in my eyes, "Then I will invite a new human to live here and you will be forced to stay away."

He clenched his jaw, "I'll do it."

"Just don't get caught. Act normal," I whispered before sliding out of my room. "And for god sake's, Damon, go home!" I called.

"Not without a goodbye kiss!" Damon laughed.

I rolled my eyes, walking into Caroline's room, and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the dining room. Damon was casually lounging on the sofa.

I sighed and leaned over him, pressing an upside-down kiss to his lips. He was, afterall, leaning back on the sofa.

"Be careful. I don't trust Stefan to not play even dirtier now."

"Yeah, I can take care of myself."

I grabbed my wallet and gave Caroline a push to the door. "Emmett! Can I borrow the jeep!"

"Will I have it back in mint condition?" Emmett shouted.

"Only if you get your wife down here in the next thirty seconds!" I shouted back.

Rosalie was next to me in an instant, "Alice is coming."

"Did I invite her?" I challenged. Caroline backed up at my fierce expression.

"No, she invited herself."

I sighed and looked at Caroline, "Fine. You girls get in the car."

"Here," Alice announced, glaring at me.

"You're sitting in the trunk. I don't trust you not to kill someone."

"I wouldn't kill someone."

"Caroline's a real sweet girl," I told Alice. "And I'm afraid you'll rub off on her." Alice's glare told me that she didn't think I was funny. "Get in the car."

She did as I said and we traveled under the Virginian overcast to a mall in Richmond, nearby.

"There could at least be a nicer mall around," Alice muttered.

"This is the best mall I've ever been to," Caroline informed me. "There is absolutely everything you need in here."

"Do you know what dress exactly Elena is wearing?"

"Yes, I do," Caroline smiled.

I nodded my approval and the four of us girls headed into the mall, shopping for our dresses. I took a picture of a cute one I saw and sent a text message with it to a friend. 'Do you want to come to a ball with me? I'll buy you the dress! -K'.

I recieved a reply no later than two minutes later. 'When and where, sweetheart?'

I grinned, quickly texting back, 'Tonight at the Lockwood mansion, Mystic Falls. You in?'

'I'm in. Already on my way. Meet you where?'

'My mansion down the road. Where Mrs. Flower's lives.'

'I'll be there this afternoon.'

'Wonderful.'

I grabbed that dress and the Elena look-alike before finding Caroline debate over two dresses.

"I like the red one," I told her, "The purple gives you a pale look."

She was silent as she held up the red and purple against for comparison in the mirror. "Can we ever get a tan?"

"Spray tan," I told her, nodding and taking a seat on the bench outside of her changing stall.

"I found mine!" Rosalie announced, coming out of her changing room with a purple number on. It look hot on her.

"Oh that's so beautiful!" Caroline cooed. "It's the perfect color for you!"

"Go with the red," Rosalie told her. "It's the best looking."

"I have mine!" Alice cried coming out of her stall. I just stared at her, unable to form words. It was golden lace and so ugly on her.

"That looks . . . pretty," Caroline commented kindly. She turned and hung up the purple dress. "On the rack," I heard her mutter.

I snorted, but hid it well by coughing and rose. "Let's go."

I grabbed Caroline's dress and went to the counter to pay.

"I was going to get that," Caroline muttered.

"I have it," I winked over my shoulder at her. The total came to a thousand dollars, mostly from my two dresses, and I just handed over ten Benny's. She counted out my change of twenty dollars and fifteen cents. Then Alice and Rosalie paid with their black cards. No credit cards were my rule. I didn't want to be tracked.

"To shoes and jewelery shopping," I smiled, handing Caroline her dress bag.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Your welcome," I returned before we walked to the designer shoe store.

"I don't take you for a person that enjoys hiding from people," A voice said from the dark shadows of my room when we returned.

I spun around and squealed, "Lucy! It's so great to see you!"

"You too, Kat. What's this dance for?"

"Masquerade," I told her. "It's just a dance, I think."

"It's going to be cold. It's November," Lucy complained.

"Wear a jacket," I muttered. "I have to get ready, and so do you."

"I just have to change," Lucy teased.

"Then change!" I laughed. "You can use my bathroom. I need to straighten my hair."

I stood in front of the mirror and took a straightener to my hair, pulling it into a straight, perfect angle. Afterwards, I slid into my dress, making sure to wear sexy black lingerie underneath. I strapped my blood red heels on before putting my mask on.

"You look hot," Lucy smirked as she exited the bathroom.

I looked her over, "So do you! Damn, mama sita!"

She laughed and slunger her arm around my shoulder, "Let's go to this party, shall we?"

"We need to get you a mask," I said as we went down the hall. "Everyone! We're leaving in five minutes! Make sure your masks are on and your presentable!"

"How do I look?" Caroline chirped as she opened her door. Lucy whistled.

"Hot!"

I smiled, "You'll knock 'em dead, Caroline."

Caroline smiled brightly, glad that she was perfect, and held up her mask. "We need to get you a mask. I'm Caroline, by the way. And you are?" Caroline offered her hand to shake. Lucy was hesitant, but did just that and shook her hand.

"Lucy Bennett."

"Oh! Bonnie's aunt, right? She talked about you all the time," Caroline responded. "You were her favorite aunt."

"I was her only aunt," Lucy shrugged. "Kat, we going to do this or what?"

"In the living room. I have everything set up," I told her.

I ran down the stairs and lit a candle as well as held a purple charm bracelet in my hand.

"This is it?" Lucy asked, looking over the bracelet. "Alright, stand very still."

I nodded and did as she said. She started to murmur the same words over and over again. Her left hand clutched the necklace while her right hand touched my cheek. The candle flame flickered and finally, she pulled away after five minutes of chanting.

"Is it done?" I asked.

She nodded, "You are officially two people in one."

I don't think I could contain my excitement. Mystic Falls, watch out. Katherine is on the loose and ready for action.

* * *

><p>So next chapter is the actual ball and the StefanElena/Katherine ordeal. Anyway, please, please review! I am soooooo sorry about not updating but some things came up and it just took me a little while. At least two chaps tomorrow! Promise:)

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	23. Chapter 23

"Stefan will not hand over Elena without a fight," I informed Lucy as Emmett pulled the jeep up to the Lockwood house. "So, please-"

"You want to break the curse."

I looked at her quickly and she a small grin on her face. "It's necessary."

"To revenge Mason's death?"

I cleared my throat as Alice's eyes widened, "Right, about that. . ."

"He's dead!" Alice shouted.

"Stefan killed him," I told her. "I found out this morning when he called, threatening me that he had the moonstone, which he doesn't. I do." My eyes scanned the crowd, "Be careful, all of you. Caroline, watch your back and stay with someone you trust. Don't go near that Bennett witch."

"Hey! What did I do?" Lucy asked.

"I meant Bonnie," I told her. "Your neice. She's going to be here somewhere. But she'll do that brain thing on Caroline, who's not strong enough to block it." I took Lucy's arm, "With me."

We walked up the steps and entered the place, and I tossed Lucy a mask that was on the front table for people to use. "You didn't tell me another witch would be here."

"Oh, I didn't? I thought you would have assumed since your neice lives here, Lucy."

"This changes things."

"This changes nothing. She has no power compared to you. Couldn't even turn off the Gilbert device. Do you know how long my ears were ringing after that?" I huffed and smiled suddenly as Matt approached.

"Elena?"

"Matt, you look dashing," I said, looking him up and down.

"I thought you said you weren't coming." Damn that messes things.

"Sudden change of heart," I shrugged. "I couldn't miss it. You are really hot in a suit," I let my eyes trail his suit. "I would love to just. . ." I could see Damon just over his shoulder. and I snapped out of it. "Okay, here's the deal." I started my compulsion. Such a sucker for this stuff, Matt. "Do you know what you have to do?"

"I'm going to pick a fight with Tyler," Matt answered obediently. "And I'm going to get him really drunk."

"And then?" I pressed.

"I won't stop until he kills me," Matt said strongly.

"God, you're hot," I whispered. "Now go away."

"Thank you," he muttered before walking away. I giggled to myself and walked to the food table, grabbing a strawberry and popping it into my mouth.

"What, Damon?" I asked, reaching for another strawberry.

"What are you doing with Matt and Tyler?"

"I have to turn Tyler into a werewolf in order to breath the curse."

Damon followed my gaze to Matt and Tyler, who snuck away into a back room. "Couldn't you kill someone that Caroline doesn't love?"

I hesitated, "He's not exactly going to die."

"Oh?"

"I. . ." I faltered and popped the berry in my mouth so he wouldn't know. "Sort of fed him a lot of my blood."

"And so he dies at the party and then what? This is really sloppy, Katherine."

"I'm cleaning up the details as it goes along. We'll be able to hear when it happens, but the others may not."

"And then you'll have a werewolf on the loose."

"Not if I break the curse."

"What do you need to break the curse?" Damon asked.

I met his eyes, "A witch, which I have, and the moonstone. . ."

"And?" Damon pressed.

"Working on that one."

"What is it? Maybe I could help you," Damon suggested.

I cleared my throat and looked around as I bit another strawberry. "Elena."

"You need to kill Elena?" Damon whispered-yelled as people walked past.

"I don't know exactly. The spell calls for the presence of the dopplegangers. Klaus was willing to kill me to break this curse, Damon. I have to find out if the spell can be lifted."

"By killing Elena?"

I sighed, "I don't know if it will kill her. It will also maybe kill me. Damon, there's a fifty-fifty chance it will kill me, too."

"So it will kill one of you?"

"Maybe. It's never been done before, but Lucy knows how to stop it. I'd ask her."

Damon looked at me for a moment, "Let's hope its not you who's killed."

I winked, "I'll try my best. What's Stefan planning?"

"Meet me upstairs in an hour and you'll know. And I'm sorry, in advance." I must have shown my confusion, because he hastilly explained, "There is a spell in the room that will trap all vampires inside. You, Stefan, and I will be in there."

"And we can stake Stefan?" My eyes alit with eagerness.

Damon chuckled, "After he tries to stake you, we can both turn on him."

I squealed and hugged him around the neck, "Oh, Damon, I knew there was a reason I loved you. Alright."

"Go after Bonnie in an hour and she'll do the proper procedures."

I nodded, and ate another strawberry. "Would you care to dance, Mr. Salvatore?"

His eyes widened, before he nodded, "I'd love to, Miss Pierce."

He bowed lowly and extended his arm, which I took and we went to the dance floor, which so happened to be the back yard. Firefly by Owl City started to play and we danced slowly.

"You know, we've never had a dance, have we? You always were escorted by my brother."

I shrugged, "We're having one now, Damon. That's what counts."

"We should have done this a century and a half ago," Damon said simply.

I laughed and rocked with him as we slowdanced. "I regret that, I'll tell you now."

By the end of the song, my body was significantly closer to his.

"Katherine?"

"She's all yours, brother," Damon said, stepping away from me and passing my hand roughly to Stefan's. I glared at Damon, but he just smirked and walked off.

"Stefan, I already said if you got in my way from breaking the curse, then I'd shed blood," I said simply as I surveyed the place. "Who first? Hmm, he looks rather tasty," I nodded to a red-headed man that was carrying beer boxes to the trash.

"Katherine, you are not killing anyone."

"Stay out of my way, Stefan." I smirked as a human approached us.

"Hey, you guys! Oh my god! Elena your dress is stunning! You look simply gorge!"

"Wow, thanks, Aimee," I smiled brightly. "I love your necklace."

She smiled at me, "Thank you, it was my mom's."

"Oh, look, the chain is twisted," I sighed. "Let me fix that for you."

She nodded and I stepped behind her and grabbed her neck. "Paralyzed from the waist down and dead," I said simply, snapping the bones. I passed her into Stefan's arms. "Leave town, Stefan, that's all I ask. Or a moment of freedom."

"How long do you need?"

I smirked and looked up to meet his eyes, "Two days."

He hesitated, "I'll talk to Damon about this."

"Go ahead, by all means. Consult the council of Katherine-haters," I said sarcastically. "I have things to do."

I found Bonnie and saw her heading towards Stefan. I grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the wall of an empty room. Mayor Lockwood's office.

"Witch," I spat.

"Katherine."

"Where's Damon?"

"He was looking for you. He said he'd wait upstairs."

"Show me," I demanded.

She nodded, clutching her throat as she tried to breathe again. Oops.

She ran up the stairs, quickly, and I went calmly behind her, rolling my eyes when she wasn't looking to make sure I wasn't going to kill her. Not here, anyway.

"He's in there," Bonnie said, referring to an opened door. It was dark inside.

I nodded to her and stepped in, knowing I couldn't get out.

"Oh, Stefan! I know your in here. I can sense you," I smirked. "Damon as well."

The lights flickered on, and Stefan was right in front of me with a stake in his hands. My arms were grabbed from behind and I hissed at Stefan.

"Not fair."

Stefan shrugged, "You never said there were any rules."

"But there is common sense. And two against one does not make sense."

"There are no rules, though, right, Katherine?"

"You've been on human juice, haven't you, Stefan? You're darker."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "How did you know that?"

"It's obvious. You're not the man I used to know."

Stefan swallowed hard and as I struggled to get my arms free from Damon, he plunged the stake into my stomach.

I screamed and fell to the ground as the arms let go of me. The pain hurt, but I managed to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Stefan demanded.

"If you kill me, you kill Elena too," I laughed.

"Wha-?"

"You honestly thought I'd come to you unarmed. I have a witch too, Stefan."

I pulled the stake out just as a brown haired boy ran in. Ah, that would be Jeremy.

"Stop! Stop! Whatever you're doing to her, Elena gets it too. She's bleeding right now. We don't know what happened-" he stopped when he saw me. "Katherine."

"Hello, Jeremy," I smiled evilly as my wound healed. I took the stake I pulled out and dragged it across my arm, drawing blood. With my hearing, I could hear a scream far from the Lockwood property, but it was definately Elena's scream.

"Let me out of the room, Stefan, or Elena gets it," I warned, backing away from him.

He looked from him to his brother, who was just watching me with a neutral expression on his face. I raised my arms and aimed the stake at my heart.

"Wait!" Damon cried as I brought my arms down. I looked down at my chest and saw the stake was a few inches away. Good call. "What do you want?"

"Exactly what I've been saying all along. Two days of no threats, or else I can't do what I need to before leaving."

"What do you need to do?"

I rasied my eyebrow, "Why, I have to tell you? I don't believe that is very fair. You'll stop me before I can even begin."

Stefan sighed and took a step towards me. I answered that move by dragging the wooden stake across my hand, drawing blood. He quickly took a step back.

"We'll give you two days. And you better be out of town by then."

I nodded, pleased and smiled, "Now, that's what I call a negotiation."

"If you aren't out of town and are still threatening people, we'll come after you," Stefan said.

"What if I decide to stay?" I asked. "But of course, I'll leave people alone."

Stefan looked at Damon, who answered, "If you don't kill anyone from the time the two days is up, then we'll let you stay."

"Damon," I heard Stefan whisper.

"Trust me, little brother," Damon said, looking at me carefully. "Bonnie, release the curse."

"Damon-"

"Bonnie," Damon answered sweetly.

Bonnie eyed me distrustfully from the otherside of the door and then muttered words under her breath.

I smiled triumphantly as I felt the magic in the air shift. Soon, I quickly frowned as I wasn't allowed outside of any of the doors.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, backing up from the heated doorway. She just kept her eyes closed and continued chanting.

Flames slowly started to appear on the vintage rug that I had remembered George Lockwood buying before he went off to war.

"She's going to burn us in," Damon said. I backed up until I was pressed against the wall.

"Bonnie, come on!" Stefan shouted. "We agreed to kill Katherine."

"She's killed Aimee," Bonnie answered simply as the flames grew larger on their own accord. "And you didn't stop her, either of you."

My eyes flickered between all of the possible exits. I began calculating how long we'd survive, then, once I realized that the exits would be protected by magic.

Maybe ten minutes.

A warm hand eased its way into mine and I looked down to see a familiar hand.

"I love you," Damon whispered as his brother yelled at Bonnie.

I squeezed his hand tightly and met his eyes, "I love you, too. But we're going to get out of this."

* * *

><p>Instead of two chaps, I made it into one long one:) I hope you like and next chapter is in the progress of being written! Review, please:)<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	24. Chapter 24

"Bonnie! This isn't right. You don't kill people!" Stefan shouted.

"She doesn't," I murmured. "She's being compelled."

I eyed the flames and let go of Damon's hand as I turned into an owl. That broke her concentration and the flames died a little. I landed by the door and turned back into a human form. "Bonnie, look at me."

She did so and I captured her eyes. "Who compelled you?"

"Stefan wanted me lock you in the room and kill you."

"You are going to let us go," I said calmly, keeping her eyes in contact with mine. "You are going to stop the fire and let us go," I said in a strangled voice as I felt the fire lick up my legs.

Oh, god, it burned! I gave a cry of pain as I collapsed to the ground and tried to evade the fire. It was clinging to me.

"Bonnie, she's liked to Elena!" Stefan cried. "If you kill her now you kill Elena too!"

That snapped Bonnie out of it. The fire died down immediately and I took a few shakey breaths as the pain slowly eased away.

"Oh my God, Elena!" Bonnie cried and ran away.

"The fucking spell, you fucking witch!" I shouted after her.

"Already gone!" I heard her shout. She ran away and I just sat on the ground, hugging my legs to me. They were thoroughly burnt, and it'd take a few minutes to heal.

"Katherine, are you alright?" Damon asked, by my side as soon as the flames were gone.

I nodded, feeling the skin of my legs slowly heal over.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Lucy's number.

"Where are you?" she whispered into it."I've been searching for you for the last twenty minutes!"

"Got caught up. Change of plans. Find Matt and stop him. Grab Tyler Lockwood and head back to my house."

"But the wolf-"

"Just do it," I snapped. I hung up and stood up shakily. Damon grabbed my arm.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," I snapped, pulling my arm from his grasp. He eyed me closely, his eyes showing his disbelief. Yeah, I didn't feel fine either.

I sent out a text to the Cullen's, _Help Lucy get Tyler and head out to my house. You have an hour to wind it down._

"Katherine, what are you up too?" Stefan demanded.

"Go find your precious Elena," I smirked.

_Say you're taking Elena home, but bring her to my house - K. _I sent that out to one vampire, and I prayed they'd do it flawlessly.

Stefan left in a human run, probably to find Elena. I turned to Damon. "Next time?"

"I'll meet you at your house?"

"Good boy," I nodded. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you going to do with Elena?"

"Break the curse," I said simply. He seemed to be really dependent on Elena lately. I'd have to look into that. I took off. I had things to do and so little time to do it.

I watched the people carefully as they danced and saw a teenage boy, no younger that seventeen, dancing with Carol Lockwood. Perfect. I waited, analyzing the boy. He looked like a Matt, but had darker hair and his eyes were a stunning gray.

My phone ringing ruined my analyzing moment and I growled in frustration, pressing the green call button and snapping it to my phone.

"Hello?" I said sweetly.

"Bella, where are you?"

I stiffened, "I'm in Virginia."

"Why? Are you with those Cullen's?"

"I'm finishing school here, Jake," I snapped. "It's close to my mom and I'm working at getting a degree in education at the nearby college. It's like a duo thing. I don't know how to describe it?"

"Are you human?"

"As human as when you last saw me, Jake," I smirked.

He sighed in relief, "And you're staying like that?"

"Yes, Jake. I'm not going to be bitten by the Cullen's or any other vampire any time soon."

"Thank god," Jake said, relieved. "You'll call me every three days, right?"

"Why ever-"

"Sam wants to make sure," Jake interrupted. "You'll call me every three days?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I sighed. "Jake, I got to go. I'm a little busy here."

"Bella?"

"What, Jake?" I said impatiently.

"Be careful."

"I will," I sighed. I hung up without a goodbye and waited stalked towards the boy.

"Hey, I"m Katherine," I greeted in a breathy voice. "Care to dance?"

"Sure," the boy grinned, looking me up and down. Ugh, a pig.

"What's your name?" I asked as I dragged him closer to the woods.

"Parker."

"Nice to meet you, Parker." I looked into his eyes, "You're not going to struggle. You are going to be calm and follow me to my home. You're not going to tell anyone anything."

"I won't tell anyone anything," he repeated.

"Good," I smirked. I grabbed onto him and ran at vampire speed away to my house. Elena was the first person I saw when I entered the front doors.

"Oh, Elena, so good to see you," I smiled.

"What do you want?" she spat at me, trying to escape Caroline's grip.

"Good job, Caroline. I almost thought it would fail," I complimented. I leaned down to face Elena, "You are a tricky one." My eyes scowered the room to see the Cullen's, as well as Tyler. "And Tyler Lockwood!" I shook my head in disbelief. "You are a puzzle."

"What do you want?" he asked, eyeing me. "And why do you look like Elena?"

"A curse," I continued. "And you must kill to recieve it."

"How do you know about that?"

"Mason was a good friend of mine."

"Was?"

"Well Stefan Salvatore killed him, so he's not anymore."

"That little fucker!" Tyler swore, punching his fist through the wall.

"Listen, Tyler. I can lift the curse," I told him, taking my mask off, and touching his cheek to get him to calm down. I made sure his mouth wasn't close to my skin so he couldn't bite me. "All you have to do is kill someone first."

"I'm not going to kill anyone."

"What if they. . . want to kill you?"

"Then of course I'm not going to let them kill me!"

"Good," I nodded in approval. "Now, have at him, Parker."

I dodged out of the way as Parker's fist sped behind me and collided with Tyler's jaw.

"Hey, man! What the hell!" Tyler cried, shoving him away.

"Wait," I commanded as the Cullen's looked ready to jump in. "Trust me."

"Tyler, don't!" Elena cried. "Don't kill him! She's a selfish bitch and she just wants to ruin your life!"

"Shut her up," I snapped. "Or I'll do it and she won't speak again."

Caroline placed her hand over Elena's mouth and I heard her whisper, "I'm so sorry."

I grabbed Edward's arm as he crouched to fight. "No," I whispered. Tyler slammed Parker against the wall and I smelt the blood immediately. "Jasper, keep them calm. Now."

My hand touched Tyler's shoulder and he whipped around, his eyes a golden color of the wolf.

"Ready to lift the curse?"

Lucy stepped forward and I handed her the moonstone necklace.

"How did you get that?" Tyler asked, blinking.

"Mason gave it to me the morning right after you gave it to him. I was planning on using him to lift the curse, but well, things happened and you're the next best thing." I swallowed and pushed him gently to the center. "Caroline, dump the body by the lake. And don't drink from it-"

"I'll do it," A new voice interrupted. Damon was here.

"Alright," I nodded. "Thank you, Damon. Lucy, you ready?"

She nodded and situated Elena, who was tied to a chair, on the outskirt of the circle. "Mala, kethro, dala, potiera, triumbra," she repeated over and over again. Tyler looked skittish so I took a deep breath, and touched his hand.

"It's fine. Relax."

I retracted my hand and felt the magic shift around me. I closed my eyes and waited. It would either be me or Elena. The Petrova curse demanded a sacrifice. And the Lockwood curse demanded a moonstone.

Suddenly, there was a bang and I was knocked backwards, into the wall. I groaned in pain and sat up quickly, but not as quickly as I would have before the curse was broken.

"What?" Tyler asked and looked at his hands. He looked normal.

"Tyler, do you feel any pull to command? To bite?"

He shook his head and looked at himself, "I don't feel any different than before."

"Good, it worked."

"Oh, my- Katherine!" Damon gasped and was in front of me faster than my eyes could comprehend.

"What?" I snapped, stepping back. He was in my personal space. "You're too close."

"You're human," he whispered.

"That's impossible-"

"You're blushing," he interrupted. "And you're warmer."

I pulled from his grasp and ran as fast as I could, which wasn't as fast as normal, to the closest mirror, which was in the hall. And I was blushing, a bright natural red in my cheeks. My eyes weren't dark. I took a deep breath and thought about the blood and how I wanted to drink it. My eyes didn't change. I gave a scream as I punched the mirror, and blood escaped from the wounds with glass embedded in them. No. . . I'm human.

* * *

><p>Happy Father's Day to those out there! This is dedicated to you! AND I hope you like it! Next chapter will be shorter than this one. But I hope you like and thanks to all those that have reviewed so far! We're closet o 75! Please, review for this chapter and tell me if you dislike, like, or think its too generic and used too often!<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	25. Chapter 25

"Katherine, stop hurting yourself," Damon whispered, taking my hand with the glass in it and he gently pulled the glass out before offering his arm.

"Change me," I whispered to him. "I can't be human. It's not me. I've never been able to be human like it and I don't want to start. Damon, change me, please. Change me back."

He sank his fangs into his arm and presented it to me. I eyed him for a moment, but he gave nothing away. And I drank from his wrist. Whether to heal my hand or to change me, I didn't know. And frankly I didn't care. That hurts too bad. I could tell I had tears running down my cheeks. But I kept drinking from his wrist and met his eyes. He pulled his hand away and I licked the blood off my lips. It tasted exquisite.

"So hot," he murmured before touching his lips to mine. Both of his hands snaked around my neck and I knew he was going to do it.

I nodded and kissed him once more. And then he did a sharp movement with his hands and I heard my neck crack before I sank into darkness and hit the ground hard.

When I next opened my eyes, I immediately snapped up to find Damon, but he wasn't there. Instead, I heard a scream from my living room and ran to check it out. Damon was holding Lucy by the neck against the wall.

"Put her down," I commanded.

I quickly scanned the room to see Rosalie painting her nails, Emmett watching the sports channel, and Jasper, Edward, and Alice pacing by the back door. All motion stopped when I spoke. Even Tyler, who was sitting next to Emmett, stopped watching. They looked at me in disbelief.

"Damon?"

Slowly, he eased Lucy to the ground and let her go. She immediately began coughing to get her breath.

"That's it. I'm done with vampires," Lucy snapped as soon as she was able to breath. "They're all crazy! Kat, I love you girl, but the company you keep drives me insane. Goodbye."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she rushed out of the home.

"Elena's unconscious," Tyler told me. "And you're alive . . . but you turned human?"

I took a deep breath and smelt nine scents. Damon, Tyler, Caroline, Elena, and the five Cullen's. I was back.

"Sure am," I sighed. "Now. . . where'd you dump the body, Damon?"

"In your garden."

I grinned, "Perfect."

I skipped out there, actually skipped out there. I haven't skipped in forever. I found the freshly disturbed Earth and dug my way to Parker whatever-his-last-name-was. He was still bleeding so I made it quick. I drew my fingernail deeply along his wrist and drank the blood that seeped out before sucking the rest. I had to have enough not to die, but enough where he didn't look like he was killed by a vampire.

When I finished, I buried him back up and ran back inside.

"Tyler, you keep quiet about what happened and I won't have to kill you."

"That curse thing's gone?" Tyler asked.

"Don't kill anyone and we won't have to find out," I said simply. "Now leave."

He snorted, "Don't have to tell me twice. You are all creepy."

He reached for his phone and then left, slamming the front door. I went straight to Elena and looked at her for a moment. "Strange."

"Oh?"

"The spell should have killed one of us," I answered Damon. "We're both alive."

"Perhaps it takes a few minutes," Damon suggested.

I felt Elena's forehead. It was cold. That I had to smirk at. "Perhaps. Take her home, Damon, when she wakes. And make sure you take her necklace off so she's easy to compel."

Damon nodded, meeting my eyes, "You'll be okay?"

His concern was cute, "Yes. I'll be fine. I'm just going to the Walgreens down the street to buy a few things."

"And you're sure-"

"Yes, Damon," I snapped. His concern was also a little annoying. "I'll be fine. Caroline is coming with me. Aren't you Caroline?"

"Um, yeah," Caroline said. I looked over to her to see her rise slowly and grab her purse. "We'll be back in an hour or so."

I winked and got up from my spot in front of Elena, grabbing my purse and Caroline's hand. "Let's walk," I announced. "It's a beautiful day out."

She looked up at the sun, and agreed. As we approached Walgreens, I went straight to the hair care products. I grabbed four boxes of blonde dye, the color of Caroline's hair. I grabbed a few bags of doritos and then some powerades. I had serious cravings right now. I would have to learn to control my blood lust all over again.

"Elena, why all the hairdye?"

I met her eyes, "My name is Kat, and I just want to put a few highlights in my aunts hair. It all fails, I'll just dye all of her hair blonde."

"Oh, sounds great. Why not just go to the salon?"

I smirked, "I'm a self-trusting person."

She didn't look like she believed me, so I gave her a little compulsion to get the buying process going. God, she was way too curious for her own good.

I grabbed my purchases and waited for Caroline to buy her Coke. . . very impatiently, might I add.

"Where to now?"

"Home," I replied, walking out of the shop. "I'm dying my hair blonde."

"What? Why? Your hair is gorgeous the way it is!" Caroline protested.

I shrugged, "I have to blend in for school. And it naturally dyes back after six weeks, so I only need to dye it again then."

"And you're starting school with blonde hair?"

I nodded at her question, "I can't just go in looking like Elena, can I?"

Damon's lamborghini and the Volvo was still parked in the driveway. I already knew the Jeep was in the garage.

"We need to get you a car," I muttered. "I hate walking."

Caroline laughed, "Well, I did have a car until someone had to have a heart to heart talk with their ex-boyfriend and ended up nearly getting killed."

"I had it completely under control the entire time," I insisted.

"Sure," Caroline laughed. I shrugged and played with the bracelet on my wrist.

"It's true," I laughed. "I always had the upper hand."

"And why do I not believe you?"

"Good point," I nodded, seriously. "You shouldn't, but I seriously did have the upper hand."

"Whatever, Katherine."

"While I'm here, I'm going under the name Bella. So, just work with it for a few months."

"Bella?"

"Long story," I groaned, opening the front door. "But don't worry about it. Just go with Bella for now."

"Sounds good to me," Caroline smiled, chippy again. She dashed off to her room and I saw that Rosalie and Emmett were making out heavily on the couch.

"So not what I need to see," I muttered. I turned and saw Jasper flipping through channels on the TV, Alice as far from him as possible. Damon was sitting next to Elena, a bored look on his face as he waited for her to wake up.

"Hey," Damon greeted quietly, sighing.

I smiled in acknowledgement and offered my hand to him, "Come with me."

He wagged his eyebrows, "Well I can-"

"Not for that," I laughed, rolling my eyes. "But that can be saved for later, I guess."

He pouted and I leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, before grabbing his arm and dragging him to my room.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as I began ripping open boxes.

"How do you feel about blondes?"

"Hot as hell," he replied, shrugging. "What's there not to love?"

"I'm going blonde," I nodded firmly as I took my dress off and I just stood in front of the mirror in a bra and panties. Thank God I wore lingerie. I mixed the formulas with vampire speed, ignoring Damon's bulging eyes.

"What! Why?"

"I can't go to high school looking like Elena," I replied.

"But-"

"It will come back, Damon," I promised. "I won't be blonde for eternity."

He sighed in relief and lounged on my bed, propping his head above his hands, his elbows bent. "As long as you're mine for eternity, I don't really care."

I met his eyes in the mirror, ignoring the guilt that clenched in my stomach. "Of course. Yours."

* * *

><p>I am sooooo sorry it took so long! But I had cheer camp and I was just so busy with that:( Anyway, I got sooo many reviews telling me to have Damon change Katherine:) I laughed so hard, because I was already going to do that! Thank you for the input though! I really appreciate it and all reviews are guaranteed to be put into consideration! Thank you, guys! And sorry this chapter ended in a sort of boring way, but I hope you noticed that last liine:) I'm evil, aren't I? Review, guys! I love you!<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	26. Chapter 26

As a blonde, I decided I was completely excited. I looked great. Better than I expected. I might just keep this around for a while.

I grabbed the trash bags in the house and was about to take them out front, but was blocked and shoved into a dark closet. I tensed, ready to fight, but a sudden intake of breath had me relax.

"Jasper," I said quietly, looking up to see his golden eyes in the dark closet.

"Katherine," Jasper whispered. His breath fanned across my face and he was so close, he could almost touch me.

"What are you doing?" I breathed as his hand carressed my hip. His other hand was pressed into the wall just above my shoulder, so I couldn't move.

"Tell me," He whispered. "Is what you said true? Do you really love me? Or did you just say that last week so you could get between Alice and I? Because I feel your emotions, Katherine, and right now, I don't know what I feel. Do you love me?"

"When I first met you," I swallowed, tears building in my eyes. "I did. I never could compel you I couldn't bring myself to. And I fell in love with you. And when you died, Jasper, I really thought I'd lost you. I left, and I tried to move on. You were the last human I had ever loved," I swore. "Dammit, Jasper, I don't know. I love Damon, I really do. But you. . . you remind of a time when America was beautiful and easy and careless." A tear slid down my cheek, "And I don't know."

His cold hand wiped away the tear and with his other hand, he ground his fingers into my hips and pressed himself closer.

"I'm not going to make you chose," Jasper admitted, a slight growl in his voice, "But you need to figure it out soon."

I knew I would lose one or the other. The question was, "Who can I live without?"

"I'm not asking you to chose, Katherine," Jasper said again, answering my question. "Just to figure it out, because I can't keep waiting for you if you didn't wait for me."

"I-" I choked on what I was going to say. "Jasper, I just - I-"

"Shh," he hushed, his lips brushing against mine. I looked to his eyes and that just caused two more tears to spill over. "I'm not making you choose."

His lips captured mine for the first time in over a century and a half and I breathed in the familiar scent. Chocolate and honey. His kisses were furious, demanding. Longing. Full of love. Mine were just lustful. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I had a boyfriend, and he wanted me forever. But I knew that meant not to share. And Damon-

That thought alone roused me from the kiss. I pushed Jasper away from me, breathing heavily. "I-I can't do this right now, Jasper. I can't."

He sighed, his eyes searching mine for something. And his eyes held one emotion. Regret.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

My hand, still resting on his chest, dropped and I swallowed, "I-I need to take out the trash."

He nodded and shifted so I could get out the door. I opened it easily and grabbed the trashbag that was on the ground, and walked outside. Not looking back. I couldn't. Because looking back meant holding on.

"What was that all about?" Caroline asked as I walked into the living room.

I looked towards the hall and could hear Jasper's footsteps.

I pulled out my phone and began texting Caroline what happened.

_Got cornered in the closet. Jasper wants me to go back with him, and dump Damon -K_

Caroline looked up, shock in her eyes. _What? And what'd you say? -C_

I shook my head, _I told him I don't know. I love Damon, I really do, but Jasper and I were together for five years. He proposed to me and everything.-K_

_Did you compel him? -C_

I shook my head, _Never. -K_

_What about Damon? -C_

_Once, to get him to leave my room and maybe a few other times. -K_

_Do you love Jasper? -C_

I hesitated before typing a reply, _I don't know. -K_

_Then I know what we're going to do -C_

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Truth or Dare!" Caroline shouted.

"Oh, hell yeah!" I heard Emmett cry. Rosalie groaned in frustration as she rightened her clothing and ran her fingers through her hair, walking into the living room. "Caroline, you are now a sister to me. I swear."

Edward didn't look at anyone as he entered the living room, but sat next to Caroline on the couch. Hmm, wonder what's going on with him?

Jasper took a seat across from me and Damon next to me, having just arrived back from the Salvatore house.

"Hello, Kat," Damon greeted, placing a kiss on my lips softly. He pulled away and frowned, "You smell like Jasper."

"I-I gave him a hug and-" I was interrupted by Caroline.

"I'll go first. . . Alice, truth or dare."

Alice muttered under her breath before replying, "Truth."

"Do you like Tyler Lockwood?" Caroline said eagerly, leaning forward.

"I- I don't even know him," Alice stuttered.

"Oooh," I laughed. "Alice has a crush on Mason's nephew!"

"I do not!" Alice protested. "Mason was my mate, and I can't be with anyone for the rest of my existence."

"That's going to be lonely," Damon smirked, burying his face in my hair.

I giggled, nodding in agreement.

"Rosalie, truth or dare."

"Dare," Rosalie said, looking at Alice confidently.

"I dare you to dye your hair blue."

Rosalie looked horrified, but Alice just giggled innocently.

"I'll do it in the morning," Rosalie muttered, glaring at Alice. "Damon, truth or dare."

"Truth," Damon said after a moment of thinking.

"How many women have you been with in your existence so far?"

I didn't know what this question had to do with anything, seeing as how Rosalie was smirking evilly.

"Four hundred and seventeen? No, sixteen," Damon said smugly. "Four hundred of them didn't last the night and ended up being buried in the woods."

I giggled as I pictured Damon digging a hole for those girls in the middle of the woods. Talk about horror movie creepy!

"What's so funny?" Damon pouted.

I giggled harder, "I'm picturing you. . . digging the. . hole!" Damon wrinkled his nose distastefully.

"I don't dig."

"So what do you do?" I questioned. "Just dump them on the ground?"

"Yup," Damon nodded, looking at the horrified Cullen's.

I shrugged, my fingers trailing up his arm, tracing the veins. "Better than what I do. I just leave them for the cops to find in their homes. And then set them on fire."

"Oh my god!" Jasper whispered, horrified.

"Hmm. . . Jasper, truth or dare."

I stiffened, but Damon didn't pay attention. "Truth," Jasper smirked.

"When you were human, did you have a sweetheart before going into the army? And who was she?"

"I sure did," Jasper drawled, obviously pleased with the question. "And she was Katherine Pierce."

I sucked in a breath as Damon's eyes widened and looked at me, "Oh?" I heard his voice waver in anger and I met his eyes. "Katherine?"

I swallowed hard and diverted my eyes, "That was a hundred and fifty years ago, Damon."

"At the same time as me?"

I shook my head quickly, "Before."

Damon's jaw tightened, but he nodded thoughtfully. I knew he was angry, it was obvious. "Jasper, your turn."

"Katherine, truth or dare?"

I glared at him, knowing what he was up to. "Dare."

"I dare you to go to the person you want the most."

I stayed rooted in place, "What are you playing at, Jasper?"

"Jasper, this is ridiculous!" Rosalie hissed. "Come on, and just forget about it."

Jasper eyed me, "Are you backing out on your dare?"

"And if I do?" I asked.

"I leave," Damon said before Jasper could even utter a word. My eyes widened, but I nodded.

"Alright," I whispered. "I'll do it." I stood slowly and stepped on top of the coffee table. "There."

"You're not next to anyone," Jasper observed.

"Exactly," I said strongly. I ignored Damon's look of hurt. "I don't know who I want the most. But I do know that I love Damon and Jasper, you're just - I don't know," I repeated strongly. I stepped down from the table and sat next to Damon again. "Emmett, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to make match for any couple in this house."

Emmett hummed to himself the Jeopardy tune. "As in who should date? Or just anyone for anything?"

"Who should date," I confirmed.

Emmett's eyes passed everyone, his eyes lingering on Damon and I, before he declared, standing up with his finger pointing to the ceiling, "Caroline and Edward!"

Caroline choked on her tongue and Edward sputtered in exasperation. I grinned, "Good job."

"Him?" Caroline asked, looking at Edward with narrowed eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

"I second Em's statement!" Rosalie nodded, smiling.

"I third," I nodded, holding up my hand.

"I fourth," Damon chuckled, watching Edward pale and Caroline shake her head.

"Edward, truth or dare," Emmett grinned suddenly.

"Tr-Dare," Edward decided, reading something in Emmett's mind no doubt.

Emmett laughed, "I dare you and Caroline to go out on a date for one night, Friday night."

"I hate you guys," Caroline muttered, crossing her arms and pouted.

"Didn't Liz ever tell you?" Damon laughed. "The longer you pout, it will start to stay that way."

Caroline glared at Damon, "I hate you, especially."

Oh, yes, things were back to normal. I laughed and leaned into Damon's side, and his arm went around my shoulder, drawing me closer. Definately, back to normal.

* * *

><p>Here is a much due chapter:) Things are starting to get exciting again:) And yes, school will start soon! Exciting? I think so:) Review, please!<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	27. Chapter 27

"Katherine!" Caroline shouted. "We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" I called, putting my sun glasses on and sliding into my leather jacket. I grabbed the backpack full of my notebooks and pens. I just wanted to have my first day perfect.

I fluffed my blonde, curly hair once more and placed blue contacts into my eyes, before sprinting down the stairs.

I smiled warmly at Caroline. "I'll see you at school," I told her.

She nodded and I drapped a leg over my bike as Damon came out of the house and leaned against my motorcycle.

"Gonna leave without a kiss?"

I shrugged, "Didn't see you."

He kissed me softly, "I want an answer tonight."

I knew what he was talking about. "I'll give you one."

"An honest answer."

"I know."

He kissed my forehead before turning into a raven and taking off into the sky. I started my bike and took off, following Caroline's car.

The school was. . . average. Bustling with people. Caroline greeted a few people breezily. Then, she grabbed my arm and introduced me, "This is Bella. She's new here."

"Hey," I nodded.

"I'm Matt," the hot Matt Donovan smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled flirtaciously. What can I say, old habits die hard.

"Bonnie," Bonnie nodded to me. I was careful not to touch her.

"Pleasure."

"And this is Elena," Caroline said, but Elena was walking away. "Elena! Come here!"

Elena looked at Caroline, but nodded and walked over, eying me. "This is Bella," Caroline continued.

"You new?"

I shrugged, "Just got into town a few days ago. A little old, but yeah, all the same, newer."

She nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Elena."

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled.

"Come on. We have to get you registered."

I sighed, but let Caroline drag me around until we reached the front office. I think I met fifty people on the way.

"Alright, I'm not completely incompetent, Caroline. I know how to get to the front office."

Caroline shrugged, "I had to make this look believable. Now, since you're a senior, you have to worry about Stefan being in some of your classes. Oh, and since school ends in eight weeks, you may be a little behind, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll be great."

"Thanks, Caroline," I said slowly. "Alright, I'll get my schedule and see what my first class is."

"Alice said you have all your classes with me," she squealed. "How exciting. I'll see you in English!"

I nodded, waving with my fingers before heading into the front office.

"How may I help you?" a woman asked from behind the desk.

I smiled and met her eyes, "I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here from Forks, Washington. And I think you have my schedule and things."

"Oh! Yes, the Swan girl. I have everything right here," she promised, and dug around her desk for a moment. "If I can find it. . ." A minute later, she presented me a schedule and a map of the school.

"Good luck, and have fun," the woman smiled.

"Thanks," I muttered walking out and checking my schedule. Yup, English. I walked confidentally to the three hundreds and approached the teacher, who was setting papers down on his desk.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I'm, well, the new girl," I smiled.

He looked at me, before nodding, "Please, take a seat behind Miss Forbes."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Oh, wait, here's your literature book and a reading list."

I nodded and walked to Caroline, who smiled at me, and took a seat behind her.

English passed with a blur and then we were in History.

Stefan was seated beside me and I had to grimace. Elena was in front of me. Caroline was on my other side.

The teacher's voice matched that of who rescued Stefan when the Gilbert device went off.

So he was on the vampire's side.

"I'd like everyone to meet Bella," the teacher introduced. "She just moved here from Washington state." I blushed lightly, because my vampire skin wouldn't allow me to blush darkly. "Why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"Um . . . Wuthering Heights is my favorite book?" I offered.

"There you go, people. Now you have something to ask her about other than what Washington's like," he smiled. "Now, in this classroom, Bella, we all call each other by their first names. My name would be Rick or Alaric. Whatever you prefer."

"Ok," I nodded.

Weird.

The entire day passed in a blur and all I could think about was Damon or Jasper. Who would I chose?

So the final bell came all too soon for me. I was introduced to Stefan, but I excused myself, saying I needed to get home to take care of my friend's grandmother.

Lame excuse, but it worked.

I got home to find that my boyfriend, Damon, and my ex-boyfriend, Jasper, were standing at the front door, waiting.

I swallowed hard, not expecting this to come so soon. I wasn't a commitment person. But I didn't want to lose them either. "I-" I hesitated, chosing my words carefully. "I can't live without either of you. But I'd have to chose Damon...because he and I never really had a chance when we were young. Jasper, we had a chance, and I'll always cherish our time we had, but I just. . . I think that you and I aren't good for each other."

And I knew how much I was lying. But if I didn't chose anyone, Damon would leave. If I chose Jasper, Damon would leave. If I chose Damon, Jasper wouldn't leave. And I knew it was increasingly selfish, but I had to have both of them.

* * *

><p>Ah, the complications that come with being Katherine:) Like? Tell me in a long, overdue review of this chapter. I'm sooo sorry it took so long, but my grandmother was sick and I went with my mother to see her.<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	28. Chapter 28

Two days. That's all I had until I granduated. The first time I'd ever graduate high school, really.

But I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen. Not now anyway. I stared at the dead rabbit on my door step. A letter was clipped to its ear, but I couldn't move. Just the scent alone was enough to freeze me in terror.

"Katherine, what's wrong? You've been staring at the door for the past-" Caroline stopped when she saw the rabbit. "Oh my god!"

"It's dead," I said when she flew to it and tried to feel for a pulse. "C-can you bury it for me?"

"Yeah, the back yard-"

"Do not leave the house," I interrupted. "No one leaves the house."

"But-"

"Trust me. Get inside. And bring the rabbit with you," I snapped. "Where's Damon?"

"On his way, why?"

"Get inside," I repeated and flew to the living room. "EVERYONE DOWN HERE NOW! Ms. Flowers, get over here!"

My shout had echoed off the walls. I was terrified. I fell onto the chaise lounge and started to rock, my head in my hands. He's found me.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, sitting across from me. "You look stressed."

I looked up, my eyes darkening, "Shut up and don't move."

She jumped a little at my tone, but did as I said. I put my head back in my hands, tracing all of my steps. It had to have been registering for school. I shouldn't have come here. I should have made Mason come to us. He loved to travel.

"Hey, I'm here!" Damon called.

"Living room, man," Emmett said.

He walked in and was immediately seated beside me. "What's wrong?"

"Shut up!" I snapped. "I'm thinking!"

"There was a rabbit on the porch," Caroline said.

"How cute," Damon said sarcastically.

"It was dead," Caroline continued.

"It had a note addressed to me clipped to its ear," I whispered. "He shouldn't have found me. I was careful. I didn't use a credit card. I changed my name. I changed my looks. Only you guys, Stefan, and Isobel knew I was here. Lucy did. . . but she wouldn't tell him. She knew not to. She probably thought I had moved by now."

"Who in the world are you talking about?" Damon asked.

I shook my head, standing, and walked to the windows, "No one." My voice was indifferent. "It was nothing. Just a little apprehension. No one leaves the house, though. Not a single soul. That includes you, Elizabeth."

Ms. Flowers looked at me, nodding.

"What did the letter say?" Damon asked.

Caroline waved it in her hand, "She hasn't read it yet. But I don't think she wants to read it to all of you, whatever it is."

I took the letter from her hands and flipped it over to open it. The parchment was old, and easily the handwriting was recognizable.

"My letter," I breathed. I quickly unfolded the parchment and read it through.

"The letter I wrote to Emily after she helped me escape the tomb," I clarified when I saw their faces. My eyes widened, "He knows."

I tore up the letter with fury and shoved it in the fire, "We're leaving town tonight."

"What?" Caroline cried. "But I haven't graduated!"

"Neither have I. You can stay here if you want. But it's too dangerous for me to. I'll be leaving alone, in that case."

"Why don't you tell us who you're talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Klaus," I replied queitly. "He's coming for me."

"Why does he want you?"

"To kill me," I smirked. I shook my head, snorting, "I escaped him. What's his is always his."

"And you've been avoiding this guy for how many years?"

"Nearly six hundred," I replied, nervously laughing.

"We can take him," Emmett nodded, crunching his knuckles.

"He two thousand years old," I sighed, sitting next to Damon. "He'll kill us all."

"And this is the guy that killed your parents?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him before nodding, "He slaughtered them like pigs. And he won't stop killing people I love until he gets me."

"So why not kill him first?" Jasper suggested.

"Because he'll kill all of you first," I reasoned.

Damon sighed, "I believe seven vampires can take him."

"You don't know him like I do," I insisted. "He's in town. His scent was all over that rabbit. He wants me. And he's going to get me."

"But-"

I smirked, "There's a difference between Bella Swan and Elena Gilbert, Damon. Elena looks just like Katherine. Now, it is a far fetch, but he may go after her instead of Katherine."

"And when Elena doesn't recognize him?" Edward asked.

My eyes widened, "It wouldn't work. But it could give me a few years."

"No. You lure him out, and get him to go with you," Jasper said suddenly. "Then once you're there, you pounce on him and we help."

"That sounds sloppy," I insisted. "It's futile. He'll either kill me immediately or-"

"Force you to stay with him," Damon finished.

I nodded, quietly sighing, "So, in the end, it would be better if he killed me."

I looked from Jasper to Damon. None looked happy about this idea.

"We'll figure it out," Damon insisted. "We just need some. . . time."

I nodded, "Lots of it. No one leaves the house. It's too dangerous."

I sighed. Of course, I'm the one with the crazy vampire always chasing me. And the Cullen's thought James was bad. Wait until they see this.

* * *

><p>Oh, of course I had to add Klaus! What kind of person would I be if I didn't complicate the drama. And yes, she chose Damon so she could live with both of them. Review, please!<p>

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	29. Chapter 29

We didn't leave the house at all that morning, but at night time, I kept my gaze out the windows in the front.

He didn't attack from behind.

"Elizabeth is to stay in the bathroom," I said. "There are no windows, a floor above, and a basement below. Caroline, stay with her. No one's alone," I ordered. I let the curtain fall and turned to face them. "Is that clea-"

I heard the woosh. The trigger pulled.

I whirled around just to see the stake come hurdling through the window, breaking the glass.

I gasped as it inbedded into my chest. I could feel it sticking out the otherside.

I looked down. Wrong side of the heart, thank god. But as I looked up, I saw him rise from his position in the neighbors yard, and he was instantly in front of the broken window.

"It's been a long time Katerina. Or is it Katherine now? Funny, because a little birdy told me you were called Bella too. You go by all three?" The handsome man spoke easy English and set the cross bow on the ground next to him.

I straightened, pulling the stake out and forcing my face to not betray the pain it caused. "Klaus. I've been looking everywhere for you."

He smirked, "Don't lie, Katerina. Lying isn't pretty on you."

I set my jaw, "I've missed you," I tried. "Ever since I ran away after I heard you were going to kill me. I've regretted it since."

"Rose told me you were here, dear," Klaus smirked.

"Rose died centuries ago," I said flatly.

"A hundred and fifty to be exact," Klaus grinned. "Funny, huh?"

"You killed her," I accused.

"In this very country. I'm been searching for you. But you came back. You never came back to the same place twice."

"I decided to switch it up a little," I said defensively, widening my stance as he approached the broken floor length window.

"You want to introduce me?" Klaus asked. "I didn't you lost your class or manners over the years. But I guess I was wrong."

I set my jaw once more, "Damon Salvatore, some miscreant down the street, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. That's Caroline Forbes, a local, my child. And Elizabeth Flowers, the owner of the house."

"Your boyfriend."

In a flash the stake was flying through the air towards Edward.

"Only I'm her boyfriend," Klaus growled. "Only I have control over her."

Edward caught the stake as it was about to go near him. It wouldn't have punctured him anyway.

I looked towards Damon and sent him telepathically, "_Go with the game. No rules"_.

He nodded discreetly and turned towards Edward, smirking.

I looked at Klaus and smirked at his shocked expression, "You really think that I'd be with someone weak? Someone untalented. Someone that didn't have skill? You really think that I'd lose my touch?"

I shook my head, my feet stopping a foot from him, "Klaus, I'm always perfecting myself. I'm going to avenge my family. And the right time?" I pretended to think, my finger on my chin, "How about? Now."

He smirked, stepping inside the house. I felt my eyes widen and backed up a few steps, "Your human had a heart attack. She died."

I composed my face, "Oh? We'll have to dispose of her, the-"

He threw the first punch. His fist connected solidly with my jaw. I staggered back a few steps before growling, looking up at him, clutching it. "I just lost a molar."

I hissed and felt my eyes grow dark and leapt at him.

Only, mid-air, I was thrown away and landed in the wall. The drywall cracked under the force.

Before I had time to fall to the ground, I was pinned to the wall by Klaus. "Newborn strength. You're weak."

I hissed at him, "I am stronger than you ever were."

"Oh? How?"

"Perhaps Elijiah can tell you, Klaus," I smirked. "I always was able to escape."

I kneed him in the guts and then as his grip losened slightly, dodged from him.

His arm let go of me as he tried to regain his bearings. But I already had Emmett and Damon pinning him to the ground. Rosalie had one leg, Edward the other. Jasper was holding me back from staking him. The stake ready to strike.

"Let me go," I hissed.

"Katherine, breathe."

I took a deep breath and nodded as my eyes went back to normal. "I'm fine. Let me go."

I noticed Alice just standing back and watching. Caroline was fussing over Mrs. Flowers.

I walked over to Klaus, Mrs Flower's silver necklace in hand. "Tell me, Klaus. Why are you here?"

"You're mine!" he growled.

I smirked, sitting on him so that I was stradling him, "Wrong answer."

I forced his jaw open and shoved the necklace inside. He screamed as the vervain caused his tongue to sizzle. I yanked the chain out. "Talk!"

It took him a moment while his tongue healed, until he spoke, "I was trying to break the curse."

"Beat you to it," I hissed, placing the necklace at the hallow of his neck. He arched his head back and cried out.

"Please, stop-"

"Not so tough, are you?" I insisted, laughing. "Fine. We'll put you out of your misery."

"I know you're not dating that Edward boy," he smirked. "His thoughts were surprised when you said it."

In a flash, as I brought the stake down on his heart, his freed his hand from Damon and took a stake that was lying on the ground from nearly hitting Edward and shoved it through Damon's heart.

"No!" I gasped. As the stake drove in, I shoved Klaus's down and then leapt off of him and going to Damon. "Damon, no. No! Damon, please-"

"I've always loved only you," he rasped as his veins started to turn a dark gray and his skin a sickly white.

"No, Damon. I love you," I swore, "I'm so sorry."

But I was just talking to a corpse with tears running down my flushed cheeks. I pulled the stake out gently and rolled Damon onto his back, instead of his side.

"Oh my god," Caroline whispered.

"Burn his body. I want it complete ash," I ordered harshly, standing up. "I don't care if it burns the rose bushes. Ash!"

Everyone didn't move. They were too stunned.

I took a few deep breaths to control my rage. I'd do something I regretted. I took a few deep breaths out of my mouth and closed my eyes briefly.

"Please. I-I need to take the body to Stefan. . ." I whispered. "It's his brother. I-"

I shook my head, not trusting my voice, and gently picked up Damon before taking off through the broken window.

The Salvatore Boarding house never looked so dreary.

But dreary or not, I had to...to do this. I knocked on the door, waiting. Stefan would kill me. But right now, I wanted him to.

"Who-Katherine," he said seriously. "What do you want?"

I broke down crying, falling to my knees as I set Damon down. "It was accident! It wasn't supposed to happen! Klaus came and - and he attacked! I had the Cullen's hold him down, you know? I thought it was enough. D-Damon had his arm," I sobbed. "But Klaus was stronger. And he knew I loved Damon, because he read Edward's mind. And - oh, god! He broke free! His grabbed the stake lying next to Damon and-and-" I shook my head, resting my forehead just under where Damon's wound was.

"Where's Klaus-"

"I killed him at the exact same moment. I-" I sobbed. "It wasn't suppossed to happen this way."

"What wasn't?"

"Klaus wasn't suppossed to kill Damon! Only Klaus was suppossed to die!"

My sorrow had been replaced with anger at Stefan's stupid question. "Give him a proper burial. Please?"

He stopped a moment, and looked at me before nodding, "Of course."

I bit my lip, "He really loved you, Stefan. You were his little brother in every way and he just didn't know how to show you."

"What was he doing with you?"

"We had been together for the past two months. I thought my place was safer. Mrs. Flowers wasn't supposed to die of a heart attack! That's where it went wrong."

It was the perfect plan...

I looked at Damon's mummified eyes, the dark gray orbs and took a deep breath as I stood, "I'll always love him. But give him the burial he should have had a hundred years ago, when he wasn't changed. If he would have been human and lived his life fully. Had tons of children. Had a wife who deserved him." I nodded and looked at Damon a moment, "Give him what he should have had. Give him what I took away."

I turned and started to walk down the driveway for the last time, "Katherine?"

I looked over my shoulder at Stefan. He was kneeling next to Damon now, his cheeks glossy with tears in the moonlight, "Yes?"

"He loved you all those years. All those years you were gone, and he thought you were dead, he never let go."

I nodded, "I know. And that's why I loved him back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be out of town by tomorrow night. I need to graduate tomorrow with Caroline. We'll be leaving afterwards."

Stefan nodded, "I'll tell Elena she's safe."

"Tell Elena I'm sorry for what I did to her. And I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"Take care of yourself. I won't see you tomorrow."

I nodded, "I will. You too."

He nodded and I continued down the pathway. When I reached the end, I looked back at the house and saw, for the last time, the Salvatore lamp above the front entrance being extinguished. For the last time the shutters in Damon's bedroom being shut.

For the last time in a long time, Stefan Salvatore.

"Katherine, will we see each other around?"

"Probably not," I answered from the stone road leading to the cemetary. "But if we do, you're not my enemy."

"Nor mine."

I gave a soft smile, knowing he probably couldn't see it, and turned from the Boarding House to continue to mine. One heart less than I entered with. One beating heart less.

* * *

><p>And that's the end. I know you hate me. But I wanted it to end with showing that Katherine really cared for him. No sequel, so if you ask me in a review, I know you didn't read this:P But, I liked how this ended because it shows she's traveling away with the Cullen's and Caroline. They're going back to Forks and then when they meet up with Carlisle and Esme, they'll leave and go far from America. I hope you like it! So, please, review for me! And those that have been with this story since the beginning, thank you so much!<p>

And that's a wrap:)

-Nastya

I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	30. Chapter 30

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
